


穿越永恒

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mad Max: Fury Road AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 111,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 塞伯坦末世时代，竞天择自称领袖并以铁拳统治着他的城堡【Citadel，根据TFWIKI，IDW中这个词特指竞天择的大本营，位于铁堡。竞天择死后被威震天占据。】。没有人敢反抗他——直到他的大将军震天尊遇到了他的抄写员奥利安•派克斯。《疯狂麦克斯4：狂怒之路》AU【不过作者多次说明，没看过电影不影响阅读本文。文的标题就来自电影，本来想直接用电影翻译的，但看了几个版本都觉得不合适，所以还是自己编了一个】





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140467) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



在生命没有价值的地方，死亡有时却需要代价。  
《黄昏双镖客，For a Few Dollars More》  
【1965年的一部西部片，这是句台词，不知道翻得对不对】

奥利安在书中读到的世界与他所知道的世界完全不同。老旧晦暗的数据板讲述的那些故事中，有宏伟的城市，有受“法律”保护的家园和行动自由的金刚。那些金刚们强健而富足，涂装铮亮、油箱饱满，他们的功能奇怪而陌生。那个世界是如此奇异，以至于有时候看起来就像是另一个行星——奥利安读过关于其他行星的书，它们由那些被称为“天文学家”的金刚负责研究。

但那些星辰——星辰和天空是一样的。谈论其他行星的天文学家们描述了星星和星座——那些奥利安可以透过房间玻璃天窗看到的最明亮的星座。黎明时是亮蓝色的，而夜晚则闪烁着无数银点，奥利安书中的金刚们也生活在这样一片天空下。这是一个关于他们蠢行的永久证明，一个沉默而公正的见证者，见证他们杀死了世界，而如今正在付出代价。

奇怪吗，奥利安如此喜爱那片天空？它是如此遥远的，是的，但也如此美丽，而在他们锈坏死亡的世界中，美丽是罕见的。

也许远离他们这个物种，美丽才能在宁静中得以存在。

外面的人群在咆哮，这是奥利安必须出去的信号。他叹了口气，把数据板接头从腹部的端口上拔下，关上面板站了起来。静止不动了一小会儿，整理自己的想法并摆出一副恰当的面部表情。他不可以让自己的沮丧冒犯领主（同时也是他的主人）。

这时穿过城堡很容易：黑暗的大厅和前采矿设施的狭窄隧道几乎是空的，所有居民都去围观劫掠队的到来。奥利安的脚步声在走廊中回荡——罕见的现象，因为这里通常充满粗鲁、响亮的声音和金刚们刺耳的争吵、尖叫或打斗。尽管他们中的任何一个都不敢碰领袖宝贵的抄写员一个手指头，但奥利安很高兴在自己走过的时候背后没有任何瞪视。他的特权地位是许多战士梦寐以求的——而且谁不想住在光线充足的房间里，有柔软的铺位和充足的能量液？但没有人想成为一个脆弱的，没有武器的独身金刚【monoformer，猜测是个TF化的名词，至于奥利安为什么“独身”，后面会解释】。

咆哮声越来越大，直到变得震耳欲聋，奥利安终于步入了王座室。它几乎和奥利安自己的房间一样明亮，光线从露台照入，但竞天择的座位放置在后墙处，以便与酷热隔开。

看到奥利安时，年老的金刚哼了一声。

“啊，宝贝，你总算来了。”他深沉的声音压制着噪音。“时间刚好。”

“领袖。”奥利安把手放在胸前鞠躬行礼。尽管油箱因为那个宠物般的名字搅动着，他仍然完美地表示了恭敬的顺从。哦，他的确是竞天择的宝贝没错：被重视和照顾，喂得饱饱，受到看护，从家里被偷走、被弄残，并且没有能力……

奥利安推开这些情绪，这种习惯性行为就像由内而外烧灼着他的憎恨一样。

幸运的是，竞天择似乎忘了他：他正在忙着调整沉重的面具，而仆人给他背上的饰板做了抛光。它们像射线一样从竞天择的肩膀上垂下，当它们在阳光下闪闪发光时，他看起来如同一个被金色光环围绕着的神。

但奥利安太多次近距离看到过竞天择。他知道竞天择不是神，是和其他人一样的金刚，一样需要能量，一样会生病。

他不是领袖。

奥利安只把这些想法留给自己。

面具在液压装置的嘶声中戴到位。竞天择挥手遣开仆人，朝露台迈出了第一步。他的盔甲吱嘎作响，地板在他脚后振动。奥利安不知道竞天择的礼袍装甲到底有多重，但从这位年老金刚如此轻松的移动就可以看出他的力量。在仪式中，奥利安不假思索地站到了主人的背后，跟随他前往露台。在右边，塔恩加入了他的行列——一个高大的金刚，肩膀上装着坦克履带，在首席大将军离开期间负责指挥城堡军队。

不过首席大将军回来了。奥利安能感觉到塔恩的电磁场兴奋地波动着。与奥利安不同，塔恩享受屠杀的场景，就仿佛它们是艺术杰作一般，这样的日子让他感到愉悦。不过这就是奥利安几乎说得上欢迎他站在自己身边的原因：塔恩强大的电磁场淹没了奥利安自己的，隐藏了他的厌恶感。

他不得不调整自己的光镜感光度，以免在走到露台时被强光弄得看不清，下面的人群在狂喜中吼叫着，喊叫声逐渐汇聚成一个词：

“领袖！领袖！领袖！领袖！”

竞天择举起双手，沐浴在反射光下，喊声逐渐消散，让他能够发言。

“看吧，我的孩子们！”他开始说，声音在阳台和柱廊间翻滚，被面罩里的麦克风放大了。“再一次，我勇敢的战士们从光荣的行动中返回。他们冒着难以形容的危险，穿越沙漠，进入神秘的铁堡遗址。”

从露台上，奥利安可以看到下面红棕色的移动人海——无用者，那些被认为不配进入城堡神圣城墙内的不幸金刚们。太虚弱而不能挖矿或打仗的，不具备做精细工作技能的，他们挣不到在城堡内摄入能量液并享受防卫的权利。只是仰仗领袖罕见的恩泽继续活着。天堂的门对无用者是关闭的。

人海分开了，为运输车队让开道路，重型拖车上装满了战利品。外型光滑的装甲车在运输车队旁行驶，把它们与饥饿的无用者分开，因为时不时会有某个金刚试图冲上来抢东西。没完没了。

当一个绝望的无用者尖叫着，被两支长矛刺穿时，奥利安转开了光镜。竞天择摇摇头，声音里充满了慈父般的不满。

“不要贪婪！”他责备道，“战利品必须带给那些知道如何处理它的人。我们将使它为公共利益服务，但是你——你的手将导致它碎裂并变得毫无用处。”他的声音上升到如同大雨前雷鸣的程度，冲击着异端分子并宣告了绝对的权威。“只有我才能令你得救。只有我，真正的领袖，会把你们带到永恒光明的火种后世！”

车队停了下来，又一阵响声充斥了广场：飞行引擎的轰鸣声。车队的真正护航者出现了。

几个飞行单位逐渐盘旋下降，空气被翼尖撕裂发出飒飒声。他们变形降落在第一座塔台前。其中最魁梧的一个——有着罕见灰色装甲和尖锐肩衬的高大金刚——站起来举高了他的手臂。

“领袖！”他问候道，粗哑的低吼声。

“震天尊，我的首席大将军。”竞天择把手放在栏杆上。“你如何返回？”

震天尊的回答很简洁——就像他所有的回答一样。奥利安抿紧了嘴巴，有时候他想知道这个金刚是否能够一次说出含有三个以上单词的句子。

“胜利。”

人群再次咆哮起来，竞天择允许了，让人们发泄喜悦。

“你从不会让我失望，我的大将军。看看这个，我的孩子们，“竞天择张开手臂，“战士们再一次带回了古代的手工制品、溶剂、机械设备，我们可以用来创造更加光明的未来！他们带回了记载着古人秘密的书籍。”竞天择抓住奥利安的肩膀，把他向前推到栏杆右边。“我的抄写员将揭开这些秘密。我会让机械设备运作！我会让能量奔流！服从你的领袖，我的孩子们。你，也会找到救赎。直至万众一心！”

~*~~*~

劫掠队返回后的几天对奥利安来说总是很辛苦：他必须到城堡的底层帮助分拣战利品。作为唯一配备读写程序的金刚，奥利安被要求阅读箱子上的标签，机械设备上的文字说明和新型武器的标记。数据板和使用指南会自动送到他的房间，供他稍后阅读和解释。

“这是什么？”一位老练的战士问道，给奥利安看一种管状机械。这个巨大的金刚用力抓着他的战利品，就好像它可能随时被从他的手中抢下一样（可能是的，从其他战士掠夺性的瞥视来看，每个人都想要一种新的、可能是毁灭性的武器）。“是一门大炮吗？告诉我这是个大炮！看这里，说的是什么？”

奥利安眯着眼睛推开战士的脏手指，指着管子另一侧的文字。它被油污弄脏了并且一半已经磨掉，但奥利安努力读出了一些。

“上面写着‘易碎’。”奥利安看了看机械品，“看，末端有个镜头。抱歉，爆炸【战车队成员】，我认为这是某种科研设备。也许是一台显微镜。”

爆炸失望了。但当他听到其他战士的笑声，他的沮丧变成了愤怒。在他将显微镜砸向墙壁时，奥利安只来得及发出一声警告的喊叫，但随后一只宽阔的爪手抓住爆炸的手臂，阻止了他。

“不要损坏货物，”震天尊咆哮着，爆炸立即垮了下来，徒劳地试图让自己看起来更小。

震天尊从他的战士手中取下显微镜并将它放在货架上。有那么一会儿，他把注意力集中在奥利安身上，奥利安忍住了一阵颤栗。震天尊的光镜是红色的——最不寻常的颜色——让它们看起来令人不安。

“谢谢你，”奥利安说，捏紧手中的数据板。震天尊嘟囔着走开了，他的脚步声几乎和竞天择一样沉重。

奥利安重重地呼了口气，让自己的系统冷却，随后将显微镜写入需要进一步检测的商品目录。他做得越快越好，以免在这些野蛮人中逗留过久。

~*~~*~

城堡在夜间十分安静，居民们都在深度充电中，除了那些瞭望的守卫。奥利安知道在很久以前，在战争杀死塞伯坦之前，建筑物整晚都被点亮，人造灯装饰着楼顶和街道上那些特殊的立柱。金刚们可以在任何时候走到户外或工作，不用担心他们的燃料会因维持内置光源而耗尽。这种事现在甚至可能发生在竞天择的宅邸里，想到这些奥利安忍不住发抖。那些可怜的金刚，光镜被挖出，嘴巴被焊死，没有四肢的机体被嵌入墙内，通过辅助摄取口将能量泵入……也许有人会同情无用者，但即使是他们的命运也比作为竞天择的活体灯要好。

很多年前，当奥利安刚开始学习城堡的生活方式时，竞天择把他带到自己的私人房间。竞天择没有对他做什么，只是让他解释了一本炼油设备操作手册，并在听到抄写员结结巴巴说话时满意地点头。但那一次就足够了：奥利安学得很快。

奥利安咬着嘴唇，迫使自己的注意力回到眼前。技术上讲，他现在没有做任何错事。他被禁止外出，但在城堡内是允许自由行动的。如果被抓到，他总是可以找到一个借口……

并且，没人知道他丢了一块数据板。

甚至不是什么重要的数据板——只是他用来做笔记的一个破旧数据板。除了在前期检查中引起他注意的物品外没有其他任何东西。而且奥利安早就都记住了。

不会是被偷了，因为城堡中没有其他人可以用到它。但如果有谁发现它，奥利安就可能会有麻烦。他们可以去见竞天择并抱怨他的抄写员漫不经心，如果他下次丢失真正重要的数据会怎么样？奥利安不知道竞天择会怎么做。他不会除掉奥利安，他需要奥利安，但有些惩罚比死亡更糟……竞天择有着丰富的想象力，奥利安不想成为这种想象力的应用对象。

这就是为什么他爬下隧道和楼梯，小心翼翼地定位周围正在充电的战士和仆人，溜过守卫巡逻的空地。当他与导师住在一起时，悄然行动是他回家的一种方式，尽管长期被滥用，他的旧技能仍然还在。

走得越低，通道越窄，越像在天然岩石和金属上凿出的隧道。上层，像奥利安居住的地方，显然是从零开始建造的。机库是奥利安敢于前往的最低层面了，再下面是城堡的地下部分，是矿工工作、生活和死亡的地方。那些黑暗、幽闭的竖井里，空气毒化、尘土飞扬，没有任何能让抄写员感兴趣的东西。而那些在里面工作，并被锁在桩子上时刻受到监控的人很可能不太喜欢像奥利安这样的知识阶层。

机库与城堡其他地方没有区别：同样黑暗，同样有沉睡的机体躺在墙壁或车辆下面。奥利安从他们旁边走过，光镜设置为最佳状态。这里有拖车和板条箱，那里有桌子。某个时间他将数据板放在桌面上而不是子空间。愚蠢的小抄写员！他是放在那儿了吗？

但桌上是空的，桌子底下也是空的，板条箱也是如此。奥利安悄无声息地仔细搜索机库，但哪里也找不到数据板。

也许它在一个装有各种战利品的箱子里？但他已经搜查过那些未确认物品的箱子——那些他曾经接触过的。武器被战士们当场拿走，珍宝被送给竞天择——如果他的数据板在那些东西里，肯定有人已经找到了它。

奥利安试图平息他剧烈的火种跳动，但没有什么效果。只可能有一个解释：有人拿了他的数据板。他们要么直接去找竞天择……要么会联系奥利安要求回报。

无论哪种对他来说都是坏消息。

当奥利安准备回房间时，一个绝望中出现的微弱希望击中了他。也许他可以再次搜索那些未确认物品！如果他错过了什么呢？他甚至不必走得太远，那些都被放在离奥利安住处不远的楼层。这里是竞天择主要仆从的宿舍，他们被认为有足够价值拥有自己的房间，而那些主要是将军们——这也意味着战利品在有力保护之下。

奥利安在楼梯间等待守卫的脚步声过去，计算出守卫还要30步才会再转回来，然后爬到储物间。他通过前厅，正准备进入主厅时发现了意想不到的事情。

显然，他不是唯一一个夜间潜伏者。

它蹲伏在后墙处，在黑暗中无法看清楚，但它是一个金刚的形状：奥利安看到宽阔的肩膀和一个膝盖的轮廓。微弱的光线照亮了猜测为显微镜的那个管状物——从奥利安的数据板发出的光！

有一个声音，太微弱了，以至于奥利安一开始并没有听到。但随后他调整了音频接收器，微弱的耳语逐渐清晰。

“‘易碎’……这个是f……那么这是‘i-n-f-o’……”【原文fragile】

奥利安张大了嘴。

“你可以阅读？！”他大声说道——在耳语范围内的大声——但得到的反应却很快。另一个金刚跳起来，奥利安几乎没看到他的移动——这样的大个子怎么会移动这么快？但下一秒钟，奥利安就被压在墙上，两脚悬空，一把锋利的刀刃架在在他的喉咙上。奥利安嘴巴张开，却没有发出声音，他直视着对方的脸。那对光镜在黑暗中变得黯淡，就像奥利安自己的一样，但即使在最昏暗的环境下，仍然可以看到它们的光芒。

光镜是红色的。

奥利安吞咽了一下，准备让刀刃切开自己的喉部电缆。他认出了之前看到的尖状轮廓。但是那个金刚——震天尊——并没有杀死他。相反的，他的光镜看起来很奇怪，几乎是……惊恐的？奥利安再次张开嘴巴，试图说些什么——但是听到匆匆而过的脚步和守卫装甲的咔咔声时，他们两个都僵住了。守卫一定是听到了响动……

然后奥利安突然自由了，跌到地上，因为抓住他的手松开了。奥利安眨眨眼睛，只看到震天尊跑出房间，数据板的光线也消失了。奥利安急忙站起来，他不能留在这里，必须逃跑，如果他被抓住了……但是当他大着胆子向储物间外看时，走廊是空的。奥利安迷惑而不确定，但仍然选择飞奔回自己的宿舍。也许震天尊处理了那个守卫，也许如果奥利安回去是安全的，一切可能都会好起来的……

而当他坐到铺位上，双臂抱膝蜷缩成一团，止不住地颤抖时，奥利安才意识到刚才发生了什么。

震天尊拿了他的数据板。

震天尊可以阅读。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章会有Mpreg暗示，但只是提及，并不是发生在两位主人公身上。根据本文设定，所有TF都有可能分裂小火种

但奇迹般的，奥利安并没有因为自己的夜间冒险而陷入任何麻烦中。那个守卫悄无声息地消失了，有理由相信是震天尊干的。不过没有任何劫掠来的物品丢失，在经过两天的调查后，事情完全平息了。生活在继续，好像什么都没发生过——毕竟这不是第一次有人从城堡里消失。竞天择向来对内部冲突和权力斗争视而不见。

奥利安也想回到正常生活中，但却不能。新发现在他体内烧灼，从未想过所有人中震天尊是那个有识字程序包的！这显然是首席大将军蓄意保守的秘密。说实话，奥利安对于自己还活着感到惊讶。他仍然能感觉到喉咙上似乎有刀刃的触碰，一个小小的动作，震天尊那时就会杀死他。当他们在路上交错而过时，他可以感觉到震天尊红色光镜的盯视，这种可怕的感觉令他发毛。他尽可能地留在自己房间里，但却有时却必须要出门。即使震天尊本人并不在附近，似乎他的红色光镜也追随着奥利安。

况且，他的数据板还在震天尊手中。

“奥利安！”尖锐恼怒的声音在他的音频接收器中响起，奥利安畏缩了，从恐慌的恍惚状态中惊醒。“你有在听吗？”

“对不起，药师。”奥利安摇了摇头。“我晚上没睡好。”

“是的，当然。”城堡的常驻医生做了个鬼脸，双臂抱胸。“显然，你，一个在私人房间里有柔软铺位的家伙，有这座城堡里最糟糕的夜晚。”

“你也有私人房间。”

药师的双翼激烈地振动起来。

“但我花了一整晚把胳膊肘埋在一个白痴的肠子里，就因为一根长矛戳进了他的肚子，”他嘶声说，用高挑的身躯倚着奥利安。

一阵痛苦的意识让奥利安用求饶似地举起了手掌。

“对不起，药师，”他说，希望清晰地表达出自己的诚意。医生是对的：他总是根据需要在挽救生命并努力工作。“我在听。你刚刚问了什么？”

药师又瞪了他一秒【klik，早期塞伯坦时间单位中1klik=1地球秒，IDW中约等于1.2地球分钟，但本文从内容看应该是用的前一种对照】，嘴唇不满地抿紧，但最后还是继续说了下去。

“我说这台机器在上次操作中显示了一些新的符号，我想知道它们的意思。在这里，我让一个战士描了下来，当时我正忙着修补他的朋友，但我严重怀疑他的绘画技巧……”

奥利安拿起那块战士在上面描出粗糙形状的金属板，并在药师持续的粗野责骂中，附和地点头嘟囔着。奥利安不喜欢他，但至少药师是奥利安可能会交谈的对象。这位医生聪明又多话，作为一个具备特殊知识和稀有技能的金刚，像奥利安一样拥有特权。然而与奥利安不同的是，药师喜欢炫耀这种特权，他白红蓝色的装甲过度地清洁和打磨。而他的双翼，尽管已经变得毫无用处，也保持完美无暇的状态。

实际上，在医务室昏暗的环境中，在那些渗漏部件、病理尸骸和精神错乱的器官捐献者中，药师光鲜招摇的外表看起来令人反感。

奥利安在一块空的床板上坐下，尽力忽视右边那块板上传来的虚弱呻吟。躺在上面的那个金刚，胸腔线缆上闪着不正常的能量液色泽。药师吹着口哨在自己的工具盒里翻箱倒柜。奥利安不得不忍住呕吐的冲动，尽力专注于自己的任务。

当他辨认着不知名战士在缺乏天赋和理解的情况下描下来的粗陋符文时，医务室的门被粗暴地冲开了。

“哦，渣的，不会又是那个脑残的小故障了吧，”药师嘟囔着，并不打算真的想安静下来。塔恩——震天尊肩膀上那堆扭成一团的金属——咆哮着，但低哑的声音变成了痛苦的吱嘎声，失去了所有可能的威慑力。

“他在变形过程中烧坏了变形齿轮。”震天尊把他的同僚放在奥利安匆忙腾出来的床板上。

“我知道！”药师厉声说，声音就像渗出毒液。“告诉他别每隔一秒就变形，我不是他的私人医生！”

震天尊哼了一声。

“如果他在一个月内烧掉了另一个变形齿轮，我不会再更换它。”

“震——震天……威……我们……”塔恩抓住银灰金刚的爪手，光镜满是恳求。“我……让你失望……”

震天尊低语着一些令人费解的话，但在最终拿开手之前，允许塔恩多拉了他一秒。

“不要变得毫无用处，”他最终说道，生硬的态度里却有一丝温和。

似乎塔恩想回答，但被药师打断了。

“你们俩，离开这里，”医生用手术刀做了个挥手驱赶的动作。“奥利安，在我解决这个炉渣后，你告诉我那个翻译。”

于是，奥利安发现自己在医务室外，与震天尊独处。

奥利安的身体僵直着，他让自己正视前方，以避开大将军的盯视，但是这没用：下一刻他又被抓住并按在墙上，震天尊庞大的机体迫近。

然而，他所说的话却完全出乎奥利安的预料。

“你想从我这里得到什么，抄写员？”震天尊咆哮着，锋利的爪子抠进奥利安的肩膀，电磁场辐射着……愤怒？“别在周围鬼鬼祟祟的！说你的要求。”

奥利安眨了眨眼睛，有那么一会儿完全迷惑了。

“要求？”他回应道，“我……我不明白。”

震天尊可怕的红色光镜缩小成狭缝，激烈地燃烧着。

“你看到了，”他嘶声说。“但你还没有告诉竞天择，否则我早就被送到他的刑讯者手中。你保持了沉默，所以一定是想要从我这里得到些东西。是什么？”

奥利安的光镜睁大了。这是怎么回事？震天尊认为奥利安会勒索他？

震天尊……在害怕。

不过，奥利安明白他的意思。阅读是一种危险的能力，这意味着可以不通过竞天择获得重要信息，可以对他隐藏信息！奥利安是城堡里唯一一个有读写程序的金刚。即使是自称的领袖也没有——而且他决定要保持这样。

“我不想惹麻烦。”奥利安保持不动，尽可能显得友善。“我不打算勒索你或者把你出卖给竞天择。那天晚上我正在寻找我的数据板，我很惊讶，仅此而已。”

震天尊皱起了眉头，显然他完全不相信奥利安说的任何话。 

“所以你希望将来得到更大的好处。”

为了结束眼下的状况，好让这个巨型战士离开，奥利安差点想要说是。但是有些东西阻止了他——某种他从来无法抵抗的东西：好奇心。

他正在和一个像他一样能够阅读（仅仅勉强）的金刚说话。奥利安猜测这就是战士们对彼此的感受——那种战友情……感觉自己并不孤独。

“听着，震天尊。”奥利安直视着大型金刚的光镜，突如其来的决心让他平静下来。“我知道很难相信，但我并不想冒犯你。你不是我的敌人，我不喜欢看到有人受伤。而且，我也不想引起竞天择的注意，我在晚上到处游荡寻找一个丢失的数据板并不是他会宽恕的事。”很好，这让震天尊认为自己也控制了一部分局势。“我承认自己对你的能力很……感兴趣，但这完全是出自学者的兴趣。”奥利安犹豫了一下，不确定是否应该迈出下一步。“我记得你的阅读不是很流利。你想要我帮忙吗？”

这产生了效果。当震天尊的爪手钻入他的肩膀，切到更厚的外部电缆时，奥利安几乎后悔自己的冒失。但是战士的光镜闪烁着，内心充满矛盾。他张开嘴巴，锋利的尖牙在伤痕累累的嘴唇下发亮，却没有说话。

咣当的脚步声和不明所以的声音从楼梯上传来，震天尊放开对奥利安的控制，退后一步。他向抄写员投去最后一眼，然后冲上楼梯。

~*~~*~

两个月周期过去了，什么也没发生。没人闯入奥利安的房间，将他带到竞天择面前正法；也没人给出威胁或模糊的暗示。震天尊似乎故意保持距离。

奥利安想要放松心情，但却不能。他的内心有些东西觉醒了，回应了他对知识的天然渴望——想知道震天尊（在所有人中）是如何得到识字程序包的。要么通过联机方式，要么购买下载，而钛师傅曾说过，所需要的技术早已都不复存在。这就是为什么像奥利安这样天生拥有它们的金刚极为罕见。震天尊看起来并不像钛师傅所谓的“知识阶层”，所以奥利安怀疑震天尊在他的制造过程中获得了程序包，这意味着他以某种方式下载并安装了它！现在，奥利安渴望揭开这个谜底。

尽管如此，当他醒来发现被一只沉重的手捂住嘴巴时，仍然感到惊讶。

“安静，”震天尊低沉的声音在他的音频接收器旁说道。奥利安眨了眨眼，点点头，缓缓地坐起来。

手离开了他的嘴，奥利安终于能够看清自己的周围环境。他还在自己的房间里，大堆熟悉的数据板围绕着他。苍白星光透过屋顶厚厚的防弹玻璃照射在震天尊的灰色装甲上，大将军跪在他的床铺旁。

“嗨，”奥利安底气不足地低声说。应该对半夜闯入房间的人说些什么？“呃……你想要什么？”

震天尊的光镜短暂地看向地上，但他拉回注意力，视线集中到奥利安的脸上。

“教我，”他喃喃地说。听起来有些局促，好像他在与自己作斗争。

“教……？”

“你说过可以帮助我。”震天尊的目光再次变得不安，但他没有动。“你还没有出卖我，所以无论你打算做什么……至少我们都受到此事的束缚。教我读得更好。”

奥利安短暂地停顿了一会儿来接受并彻底理解那些话。它正在发生。无论他之前考虑过什么，现在都没有回头路了。

“好吧……好吧。”奥利安完全坐起来，把脚放到地上。“你有数据板吗？”

震天尊无言地从子空间中拿出奥利安被偷的数据板，将它插入他的数据端口。屏幕闪烁并亮起，表面上的磨损和裂缝让字符几乎难以辨识。下次用一个好些的，奥利安在心里记下一个备忘。正如他所见，这是他写的货物清单。

“能把它给我一分钟吗？”奥利安拿过数据板，打开一个新的页面，开始输入。“好吧，那天晚上我听到你在辨认字符方面遇到了一些麻烦。你可能已经记住了这张清单，所以试试看阅读这个新的段落。”奥利安递回数据板。“我需要明白问题出在哪里。”考虑到他是在和一个直率寡言的战士打交道，直奔主题可能是最好的方式。

震天尊眯起眼看着数据板。

“T-kh-the-S-ee-Citadel！”他一读到熟悉的单词就高兴起来，“是l-o-s-a-t-ed……不，l-o-k-a-ted……”他停顿了一下。“我不知道这个符号。然后是p……”

“起来，”奥利安平静地说。“这个字符是‘u’，这个字读作‘up’。差不多了。”他靠近震天尊。“你的识字程序包是不完整的吗？故障了？”

“我没有这东西。”

奥利安瞪着他，就好像对方刚刚长出几条多余的肢体一样。

“什么叫你没有？你显然能够阅读这些字符，所以至少它有一部分肯定是好的。”

“我没有识字程序包，”震天尊坚定地重复道。“我是矿工出身。”

“但是……”奥利安再次盯着他，他有种奇怪的凉飕飕的感觉。“你怎么能看懂的？”

“我学的。”

“学的？”

震天尊耸耸肩。

“我自己学会了战斗，没有任何特别的程序。所以我想，这会有什么区别呢？“

奥利安目瞪口呆了好一会儿。紧接着，在惊讶和发现答案的喜悦后，他变得惊恐万状。

“你……你知道这有多危险吗？！”他抓住震天尊的手，担心得顾不上考虑可能会被攻击。“如果竞天择听说一个金刚可以自己学习阅读和写作，他会……他会杀了你！他会把你做成灯，或更糟的东西！他会把你送到繁育场，或者把你送给药师，或者……你绝对不能告诉任何人！你甚至不该告诉我！”

震天尊看了他一会儿——在奥利安激烈的长篇言论末尾，他的嘴角抽动着，一个不易察觉的笑容变成了咧嘴笑。

“你是一个令人惊讶的小东西，抄写员奥利安。”他轻松地拉回手，捏住对方的肩膀。“我告诉了你一些可能是最大发现的东西，你的第一反应却是关心我的安危。”

奥利安觉得天线变热了。

“我想今晚我们都让对方感到惊讶了，”他小声说。“再说……你只要杀了我就可以保住自己位置。但你从来没有这么做。那天晚上没有，现在也没有。“当他终于敢正视震天尊的脸时，他的神情变得庄重，“对了，我的全名是奥利安•派克斯。这里的每个人都叫我奥利安，但是，这才是我真正的名字。”

“奥利安•派克斯，”震天尊重复了一遍，就像某种命数：这个名字印入了他的记忆中。“无论如何，尽管我设法弄清了大部分字母的含义，但我仍然在阅读方面有困难——你已经发现了。希望你能教我如何读得正确。”

奥利安摇了摇头，试图理顺自己的想法。

“我……我从来没有教过任何人。在此之前我甚至都没有意识到那是可能的！” 它有可能吗？如果这样缓慢而费力地逐个念出字符就是一个没有识字程序包的金刚能够达到的程度？

奥利安迫切地想要找出答案。

某种陌生的火焰将他笼罩，让他充满了已经忘记多年的魄力。揭开这个秘密将是一个机会，一个可能改变世界的机会，一个可以对抗竞天择的机会。

终于，这一次奥利安感到自己有了对抗竞天择的勇气。

“如果要教你的话，我们需要一个安全的地方上课。”奥利安手指按住下巴。“白天不行，每一分钟都可能有人找我。我的房间也许不是最好的选择——如果更多的守卫从这个楼层消失，人们会开始怀疑的。”这是个相当实际的问题：城堡到处都是人，没有太多地方可以独处。

震天尊哼了一声，沉思着。

“油库下面有一个旧的发动机房。机器设备已经不运转了，但战士们不会去那里，因为塔恩把那里视作他的私人领地。当塔恩外出突袭时，我会在城堡里。”震天尊冲奥利安点了点头。“我们可以在他外出时使用它。”

想到在塔恩经常光顾的房间里待着让奥利安的油箱翻腾起来……但他是与城堡中最强壮的战士震天尊一起。塔恩是他的下属。

“这能行吗？”奥利安小心地说。“如果你确定塔恩或其他金刚不会逮住我们……”

“永远不可能绝对确定的。”震天尊耸耸肩。“但这是我们最好的机会了。”

对于震天尊的直白，奥利安有些话想说。但是这位战士是对的，他们的整个生活都充满风险。

“那就这么办吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

“……能呃够,我们-l-d-ed ee-a-容-易。”

“非常好！”奥利安情不自禁地鼓掌，“做得很好！”

“有了体系后容易多了。”震天尊指着数据板上奥利安写下的字母表和基本阅读规则，“靠我自己无法完全理解，为什么读音和字母总是不匹配。”

“我仍然为你通过自学所达到的程度感到惊讶。”奥利安靠向当作椅子的管道弯角，赞叹地看着他的学生。在他们的第一堂课上，由于震天尊没有掌握所有基本字符，不得不花费大量时间逐个辨认单词，有时甚至是通过几个字母来猜测。

这是他们的第三次会面，而震天尊通过组合使用奥利安讲解的规则，已经或多或少能够自如阅读。他如饥似渴地吸收新的信息，就像饥饿的金刚吞咽能量液，这种兴奋感也激励了奥利安。对他来说，这同样是一个挑战——将他天生拥有的基本程序，下意识就会使用的规则进行分类和阐述。他在他们无法见面的夜晚进行研究：找出基本原则和例外情况，将它们作为构建更大体系的基石，以便之后进行解释——没有什么比看到自己的讲解取得效果，看到震天尊学会并能使用它们更令他兴奋的了。

奥利安忍不住要想——只是震天尊吗？是这个巨型战士得到了某种天赋，因此能够理解书面语言，还是说每个人都有这种能力？阅读能力可以被教导吗？

这种想法令人感到恐惧，却又带着些愉快的刺痛感。这是竞天择领土上被禁止的一种思想。在这片土地上，竞天择才是所有知识和救赎的源泉。奥利安为他阅读和解释古代典籍手册，但谁都不会蠢到把奥利安错认为某种特别的存在，他只是竞天择强大意志下的一个工具。竞天择是领袖，神选而注定要引导和牧养他们的领导者。除此以外的任何联想都是罪过，会被缓慢而痛苦地惩罚至死。

然而奥利安很高兴犯下这个罪行。在黑暗的夜晚，隐藏在旧机房里，他和震天尊一起对抗着竞天择。

“但另外那些符号是什么？”震天尊把正在阅读的数据板放到旁边的地板上。“我记得有时会看到它们，看起来比字母表上的这些更复杂，而且不是经常重复出现。”

“啊，你说的是二阶字符。”奥利安翻过一些页面，并点开一个。“像这个？”

震天尊靠前看向屏幕。他双腿交叉坐在地板上，这样就能和奥利安的光镜处于同一水平线。

“是的，那些。你称他们为二阶？”

“是的。”奥利安把数据板放在膝上。“它们来自古语。导师告诉过我，很久以前，比大战更早的时候，塞伯坦人只用这种文字书写；古代文本完全是用二阶字符编写的。每个字符代表一个完整的单词或概念。但后来被认为过于复杂了，于是创造了基本字符，每个代表一个读音。二阶字符过时了，但学者们还会学习它们，并且其中一些也仍在使用中，特别是那些具有神圣内涵的。例如这个，代表‘领袖’。”他指着一个特定的字符。【这一章出现了本文非常重要的一个概念，即文字构成。我用了“基本（primary）”和“二阶（secondary）”这样的译法，前者相当于拼音文字（如英语），后者相当于象形文字（如中文）】

震天尊哼了一声。

“神圣，对。竞天择希望每个人都那么想。”

他们行走于险境。尽管共享秘密，奥利安仍然不确定自己是否可以信任震天尊。那个金刚是一名战士，全身厚重、尖锐的装甲都是为了达到威慑效果。他率领众多突袭队员以竞天择的名义夺取了无数生命。奥利安不应该忘记：无论他有多么聪明，或者他有多么想学习阅读，震天尊都是竞天择的首席大将军，这个职位可不是心慈手软之辈能担当的。

谁知道为什么震天尊需要阅读？他可能正在策划一场推翻竞天择的政变，并自己取而代之，奥利安怀疑他是不是会更好，或者起码有显著改善。

他确实让奥利安感到惊讶，比奥利安设想的更正派（也许），也……更聪明。

“你和我想的非常不同，”他大声说了出来。

震天尊轻笑起来，露出他锋利的牙齿。

“如何不同？”

“我……别把这个当成冒犯，但我曾经认为你更加，唔，头脑简单。”

“你的意思是愚蠢。”震天尊看着奥利安的表情笑了起来。“别害怕，我没有被冒犯。这说明我的伪装很有效。”捕捉到奥利安疑惑的视线，他补充道：“你不想让竞天择怀疑你比他更聪明，对吗？”

奥利安的光镜因这个问题黯淡下来。

“是的，”他嘟囔着，把手放在自己的腹部。“我不想。”

震天尊的表情变得柔和。

“我知道竞天择对他的‘宝贝’做什么，”他说，引起了奥利安的瞪视。“对不起。”

他粗犷声音中的温柔出乎意料，奥利安的愤怒在爆发之前消退了。 

“没关系。”他转过头，不确定该如何处理这个。在来城堡以前，他是如何处理这类情况的——那些他强迫自己深埋于火种里的日子。记忆回来了——也许太迟了，因为停顿被拉长，在奥利安能完全理解这一刻的意义之前，他的嘴唇动了。【这段翻译得不太好，我的理解来到城堡后，因为人人互相提防，奥利安几乎忘记了如何处理他人的善意，所以迟疑了一段时间才给出反应】

“谢谢。”

~*~~*~

城堡一片喧嚣：另一次针对某座古城的劫掠行动（这次是翱翔天城【Altihex】，就像古老文本中提到的那样）即将开始。竞天择没有要求奥利安见证所有的启程行动，但是对于这种规模大，又有潜在危险的行动，他会被要求在场。竞天择喜欢炫耀自己的财富。

如果不是那个年老金刚的话事情没那么糟糕。如果奥利安可以选择，他宁可永远不看到他们所谓的领袖。但是在城堡里他无法逃脱，竞天择拥有每个人和所有的一切。

无用者在看到他们的神出现在阳台上时狂吼起来。他们真的很希望被奴役，奥利安想。成为竞天择的奴仆比在外面的沙漠中慢慢变成碎片，或被无用者同伴们为了得到剩余能量而撕裂要好得多。至少竞天择明白，如果想让奴隶们工作，就必须养活他们。

“看哪，孩子们！我的勇士们，我意志的贯彻者，正在前往翱翔天城！他们将带回隐藏在倒塌城墙下的宝藏，我将为了无上荣耀的未来投入使用的宝藏！”

奥利安不想再听那些话，转而研究护航车队分散注意力：拉着空拖车的运输工具，一个巨大的油罐箱，运载足够战士们来回一趟的能量补给，装甲车辆，一些双轮车和一队飞行单位。震天尊站在队伍前面，他铁灰色的装甲使他如同活人中的亡者一样引人瞩目。而其他战士则为自己选择了色彩丰富的涂装；没有涂装被认为是一种凶兆——看起来像尸体意味着可能真的会成为一具尸体。显然，震天尊并不迷信——或者利用这一点来灌输恐惧。

他应该给自己上色。奥利安眨了眨眼睛，被这个想法吓了一跳，但它已经出现，再也无法赶走。突然之间，以往所有关于突袭队的记忆都回来了：战士们的数量比原来要少，许多人受伤和残废了，还有许多人都在药师的“护理”下死去。战士的生命短暂而充满风险，只有少数力量强大的能成为将军，甚至连将军也经常会死亡。

一股疼痛感刺入了他的火种，让它脉冲加速，奥利安不得不控制住自己的脸以免表现出来。他……不希望看到震天尊成为伤员中的一个，不想看到他躺在医务室的床板上。

他不想看到突袭队的首领没有随队返回。

奥利安试图抓住震天尊的视线，但距离太远了。不过，他听到了他的声音，震天尊回答了一个问题，不过奥利安没注意到竞天择之前问了什么：

“是，领袖！”

然后他跃入空中变形，这是向他麾下金刚发出的信号。车队启程了。

奥利安及时收回注意力，赶上向他的领袖鞠躬，为他庞大的体型让路，并跟随着他从阳台走回王座室的阴影中。

竞天择哼哼着，伸出一只沉重的手放到奥利安腰上，将他拉近。他今天心情不错。

“准备好你自己，宝贝。”他发出咕噜声，揉着奥利安。“他们会给你带来更多的工作。谁知道呢，也许有一天他们会带给我一个新的抄写员！“他眨眨眼。“这样就可以让你那个漂亮的脑袋休息一下——找一份新工作！”他拍打奥利安的背，为自己的笑话大笑着，最后终于放开了他。

奥利安耗尽所有意志力才没有畏缩；不光塔恩，其他官员和仆人们都在看着。

“如果那将是领袖的命令，”他礼貌地回答，并鞠躬。竞天择再次笑了起来，轻蔑地挥挥手——这是奥利安可以离开的标志。

当奥利安回到自己的房间，才终于允许自己用双臂环抱着肩膀发抖。竞天择很有可能是在开玩笑。如果他能够得到另一位抄写员，合乎逻辑的是使用他们两个，这样可以承担更多的工作……

尽管突袭队带回来的书籍数量有限。不足以让两个抄写员忙碌。

会没事的。他会没事的。奥利安不得不一再重复，徒劳地希望这样想能帮助他说服自己。最好思考些别的东西；最好想想与震天尊的新课程。

但是，如果震天尊没有回来呢？

~*~~*~

奥利安呻吟着把他正在阅读的数据板放到一边；无论他多么努力，都无法完全集中注意力。日光通过屋顶的装甲玻璃涌入他的房间，让它充满金色的光芒，大面积照射让空气变热，以至于奥利安的散热扇达到了最高转速。这让他想起了风吹在脸上，沙砾在他的轮胎下摩擦；那些关于速度和广阔沙漠的回忆。

他的引擎咆哮起来，让他的车轮空转。奥利安诅咒着从座位上跳起来，开始在他小小的房间里踱步。这种心神不定的感觉困扰了他好几天，头脑混乱，不停地想着突袭队。

如果一切顺利，他们应该已经到达翱翔天城了。他们应该掠夺城市的废墟，在空荡荡的建筑物间穿行，与居住在那里的拾荒者战斗。

城市里有很多古代文物，但是竞天择在离它们很远的地方驻扎是有原因的：没有能源。城市周围的老矿井已经枯竭很久了。而城堡是塞伯坦少数仍然有能量储藏的地方之一，这让竞天择获得了星球上最重要的资源。也许这就是为什么它更像一个军事基地而不是采矿设施，根据奥利安在一些书中看到的蓝图，城堡可能建于战争晚期，当时能源逐渐匮乏，需要加以保护。【任何智慧物种的聚集地附近都有其赖以为生的重要元素，所以人类文明往往起源于河流水域，而换成变形金刚就是在能量矿附近建造城市了】

但它也迫使竞天择为了将古物纳入囊中而组织有风险的长距离劫掠行动，把许多战士的生命置于重大危险之中。这就是为什么他非常重视有才华的将军，这就是为什么震天尊——一个领导了数十次成功行动的金刚——成为了他的首席大将军。

奥利安希望震天尊众所周知的力量和狡猾此刻不会背叛他。

奥利安停在房间当中，困惑不解。战士和将军来了又走，他以前从来没有真正关心过突袭队。但是现在他……很担心？震天尊之前曾有一个金刚领导突袭队，如果他没有返回，那么也会有一个新的出现。如果震天尊没有回来，也许会更好——奥利安的秘密就会和他一起埋葬。

但即使奥利安想到了这个，他也知道自己并不真的是这个意思。他不希望震天尊丧生，他的火种仅仅因为这个想法就痛得收缩。

他们的课程是唯一点亮奥利安生活的东西，那是他越来越期待的东西。他不想失去所拥有的那一点快乐。

外面传来叮当声，房门突然打开了。奥利安迅速转过身，不露声色地面向一位守卫和他正在护送的纤细的迷你金刚。

“你好，发条。”奥利安说道，向警卫点了点头。这个金刚一句话都没有说，对他们几个来说每天都是乏味的例行程序。

迷你金刚没有回答，只是坐到自己平常的座位上。他的蓝色护目镜呆滞冷漠。除了重复录制的内容，奥利安从来没有听他说过任何话，即使那些也是以单调平板的声音完成的。奥利安所有的沟通尝试都如同敲在一堵墙上。

发条也是在某次劫掠中带回来的，和奥利安一样；是唯一一个活着带到城堡的囚犯；和奥利安一样。抄写员可以想象那有多恐怖，他猜测那就是造成发条举止异常的原因。不过，他们从来没有机会在工作之外进行谈话：发条不是知识阶层，他是一个存储器，所以他像存储器一样被锁在竞天择的宝库里。

奥利安的光镜关闭了片刻，强制推开所有不必要的想法。没时间为发条的命运感到难过，他们互相帮助的唯一方法就是努力工作，满足主人对知识的渴求。奥利安大声朗读数据板，发条记住这些信息，以便之后可以在需要时进行背诵。只要他们有用，他们就能活着。

奥利安打开需要录制的数据板，开始朗读。

~*~~*~

奥利安充电时很少梦见什么，但今晚他做梦了。

他梦到铁堡郊外一个小小的地下室，墙面全都排着装满数据板的货架，成摞的数据板放在小巧的能量精炼器上和房间中央的桌子下面，围绕着两个狭窄的铺位。一个年老的金刚坐在桌边，他的背佝偻着，曾经昂贵豪华的装甲已经磨损凹陷；他头顶上的一盏灯散发出黄色的光芒，让房内充满了温馨、舒适。奥利安自己趴在地上，脚举在空中，鼻子贴着一块数据板。

奥利安抬头问导师一个他不明白的词，钛师傅微笑着回答，平静而详细一如他惯常的样子。奥利安用心听着，当导师停下来，他就会表示感谢，然后继续回过去读书，迫不及待想要知道书中角色之后发生了什么事。他听到钛师傅摇头，那种面部饰品刮擦胸甲的声音，老学者瘦弱的手拍了拍他的头。奥利安关闭了光镜，发出呼噜声。他很快乐。

他梦到了铁堡的废墟，建筑物被战争蹂躏，被元素腐蚀的参差轮廓，向月光照耀下的天空投映着黑色。奥利安行走在夜间的铁堡街道上，拾荒者和匪徒都已经睡了或是在相对安全的收容所里冷得瑟瑟发抖。夜晚的铁堡属于火种吞噬者，但奥利安有防备：钛师傅给他的手腕上戴了一个相位仪——一件小饰品，让他拥有穿墙的能力。他就像一个无声的幽灵在铁堡游荡，在老旧的商店里翻找能够带回家的能量残渣和书籍。钛师傅早已不再出门，他老弱得做不了这些。

直到有一天，铁堡来了一批金刚——一个有重型车辆，汽车和飞行单位的护航车队，所有成员都印有一个眉头紧锁的面孔标志【本文把汽车人标志设定为竞天择的标志】。这些金刚不害怕夜晚：他们洗劫并摧毁了铁堡，杀死所有敢于反抗的人；这些金刚发现了奥利安，他们追捕他，特别是看到他消失在墙里时。奥利安逃脱了，但他不能长时间呆在固体物质中，他的相位仪能量不多了，而追捕者会炸毁每一个隐藏他的固体表面。

奥利安不该跑回家的。

这之后，他的梦变得混乱。他看到他们小房子的天花板被打破了，尘埃在探照灯撕裂的空气中飞舞，书架被埋在残垣断壁下。当奥利安最后一次绝望地试图不让袭击者抢走相位仪，并把它踩碎时，他看到他们牙齿和刀刃上的反光，听到暴怒的大喊。然后，他在灼热的疼痛中跌倒，一支长矛从他的腹部伸出。当他躺在地上时，看到钛师傅的身体被拖走了，他亲切的光镜灰暗而了无生气。有些金刚已经开始在钛师傅的肩关节上使用圆锯，奥利安后来才知道，没有接触过锈病和其他感染的机体零件是很宝贵的。

然后意识离开了他，直到奥利安在现实世界里醒来。

奥利安醒了过来，他的光镜发热，引擎痛苦地轰转。他侧躺着，蜷缩、颤抖，就像几年前躺在他被毁的家里地板上一样，看着钛师傅的尸体被肢解。

头下的床垫被他充电时冒出的泪火花【tear-spark，可能是作者编构的词，所以我也就瞎编了一个译名，这就是TF的眼泪，不是人类那种液态的，而是从火种里爆出来的火花】烧焦了。奥利安咬住嘴唇，拼命抑制那些威胁着要冲口而出的啜泣；他很多年没做过这样的梦了，他不应该梦到这些的，不应该想到它们！沉溺过去毫无用处，预期未来毫无意义；只有当下，只要活下来。这就是所有人在城堡里的生存方式，在这里每一天都可能变成你的最后一天，每一个金刚都是你的敌人。奥利安不应该偏离这种方式，它让他活到现在，就像它让其他人活下来一样……

已经太迟了。一些新的东西在奥利安心里绽放，有些奇怪的小洞，就像是柔软的水滴落到干涸的地面。他那可怜的火种沉迷于这片柔软中，翩翩飞舞，疼痛并燃烧着，如此热烈——

火花从光镜中溢出，双手捂住嘴巴，奥利安哭了起来：为了永远无法说再见的钛师傅，为了他们永远消失的家，为了所有那些他们一起阅读和谈笑的宁静夜晚。

当奥利安屈服于肢体的麻木感，不再哭泣时，他听到了脑海中震天尊不断重复出现的声音：

对不起。

奥利安的排气扇缓慢地换着气，膝盖抵到胸前。他的火种刺痛，撞击着火种舱的外壳，备受煎熬却又比以往任何时候都更温暖更有生气。他不应该有这样的感觉。震天尊是一个将军，是竞天择麾下最凶狠的杀手……但他并不是袭击奥利安家的人。那发生在震天尊来到城堡之前很久。震天尊是……朋友。

奥利安希望他平安归来。

~*~~*~

他的确安全返回了。在竞天择向回归战士表示问候的常规场合中，奥利安竭尽全力才隐藏住自己的喜悦。震天尊站在所有战士的前面，一如既往的强大而不可战胜。奥利安无法完全看到他的脸，而之后在像往常一样忙于鉴别、分类所获物品的过程中，他也不能表现出对首席大将军有任何特殊兴趣。不过他们还是设法约定了一个下次会面的日期，而奥利安几乎控制不住自己的兴奋。

夜深人静的时候，他们在老地方见面。这一次奥利安先微笑了起来。有一个活生生的金刚在身边而不是一些过去的幽灵，这让他感到放松。多年来，奥利安尽力让自己生存下来。但直到现在，直到再次看着震天尊向他走来，他终于自钛师傅死后第一次真正感觉到自己活着。

“我……很高兴你平安归来，”他说，终于将几天来萦绕心头的困扰表达出来。“我很担心。”

“真的吗？”震天尊扬起眉毛，但他的表情没有恶意，只是一个友善的嘲弄，并不是什么带刺的反击。“我想自己已经建立了良好的声誉。我领导过几十次劫掠行动，奥利安•派克斯，全都获胜了。”

奥利安摇摇头。

“任何人都会死。”

“的确如此。”震天尊点点头。“好了，奥利安•派克斯，让我们转向更轻松的话题吧。我猜你为我准备了一些新的挑战。”

“正是。”尽管不想，但奥利安还是微笑起来。震天尊对待语法和拼写就好像它们是战斗对手一样。“但是在我们开始之前，你有什么问题吗？某些你思考过的？”

“事实上，有的。”震天尊把双手放在膝盖上，支撑住自己的重量——一种像是带有孩子般好奇心的姿势。“竞天择禁止我们带回那些按列书写的书籍。这是为什么？在劫掠期间我看到过一些，但它们是用二阶字符书写的，我看不懂。”

“按列……？哦，你的意思是诗歌！”

震天尊歪过头。

“诗歌？”

“是的，就像……像歌曲，但没有音乐。有时候，每一行句尾的单词是押韵的，有时候不是，但它们总是有一定的韵律。”奥利安的脸暗淡下来。“是的，竞天择不希望我把时间花在诗歌上。他说它没有任何有用的信息。也许是散文，我需要看一下才能确定，但没有人用韵文写技术手册。”

“那它们有什么？如果不是有用的信息？”

奥利安挥了挥手，考虑如何解释。

“呃，这是……通常是为了表达个人感受。以某种方式让读者也能感受到。有时需要讲述一个故事或强调些什么。取决于作者，你明白吧？”

“我想是的，”震天尊说，但奥利安严重怀疑他是否真的明白了。“你很喜欢它，对吗？”震天尊突然问道，让奥利安猝不及防。

“……是的，我喜欢。”没有理由否认这一点。“但我很久没读过了，自从……”他的声音越来越轻，仿佛有一个肿块堵住了他的喉咙。但是震天尊的红色光镜仍然固定在他身上，奥利安强迫自己说下去：“自从我的家被毁之后。”

“我听说你是被掳掠到城堡的。”幸运的是，震天尊没有继续这个话题，奥利安对此感激不尽。

尴尬的沉默悬在他们之间。

“所以，呃……”奥利安吞咽了一下，希望消除那个肿块。“你说你是个矿工出身？”

“是的。”震天尊的光镜短暂地失焦了。“但那是很久以前，在塔恩。”

这让奥利安的天线振作起来。

“塔恩？你来自塔恩？！来自南方？！”

震天尊对他惊讶的表情笑起来。

“我以为红色光镜早就透露了这一点。”

“我不知道南方人是红色光镜。”书里从来没有提到这个。“等等，这是否意味着塔恩——我们那个塔恩，不是指城市——也来自南方？”

“当然。否则他为什么叫那个名字？”震天尊又笑了起来。“他被带到这里时还只是个新火种，所以大家就那么叫他了。”

“那你呢？你是怎么来到这里的？是怎么离开矿井的？如果你不介意我问。”奥利安急忙补上一句。毕竟，他回避谈论自己的过去，不希望震天尊感到不公平。

震天尊耸耸肩。

“没关系，这不是什么秘密。在塔恩，矿工有可能成为一名战士。为此，你需要在竞技场进行战斗……那是一个让金刚和野兽及互相打斗来娱乐观众的地方。如果你生存的时间足够长并能够给人留下深刻印象，他们会允许你对战一名高阶战士。你杀了对方，就能得到他的地位和变形形态。我就是那么做的。”

“这很有趣。”奥利安哼了一声。“看起来在塔恩，功能之间的界限似乎并不严格。”在城堡，没有人能改变职业；竞天择声称这是秩序的基础。很多矿工从上线到死亡可能从来都没有看到过一次太阳；繁育者，像牲口一样铐着，制造新火种；战士，参加劫掠和守卫城堡；还有像奥利安和药师这样的特殊技能者。在他们之上，站立着竞天择领袖，他们的神圣恩主。

震天尊的声音将他带回到现实中。

“别搞错了，塔恩的生活并不比这里好。至于我如何来到这里……”震天尊转开了光镜。“我和城主有了些麻烦，被卖给了邻近部落。我逃脱了，又被竞天择的突袭队俘虏……和其他人差不多。”

“差不多，”奥利安回应道。失去希望太让人伤心了。他本来还想象在塞伯坦的某处会有与众不同的——比如那些拥有古老名字的神秘城市之一：塔恩，青丘，辛法尔……现在他知道无论去哪里，都是同样的残酷和绝望。

塞伯坦上没有一个地方是有希望的。

“奥利安？我们上课吗？”

“嗯？哦，对，是的。对不起。”奥利安给了震天尊一个歉意的笑容。“好吧，今晚我建议我们试试写作……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章会言辞提及Mpreg内容

震天尊发现，书写绝对不是他的强项：他的爪子在战斗中精确而致命，但用来描画形态优美的字符时就变得笨拙。于是奥利安教了他打字，学习进程得以迅速加快。

但不幸的是，学习进度再次停滞，震天尊必须执行劫掠任务。他可以通过标签和指示牌【指劫掠物品上的】练习阅读，但练习书写需要数据板和一个不会被其他人发现的僻静地方。这让他变得焦躁易怒，只想快点完成那个该死的行动，回城堡再次看到奥利安并继续他的学习。

奥利安没有发现，其实震天尊已经关注了他一段时间。小抄写员有时会大声朗读标签，起初震天尊只是试着记住那些字符串的样子，以便下次能有更大机会收集到有用的物品。然后他注意到不同字符串中的一些符号是相同的，就像词汇中的发音一样，他因此得出结论，或许它们背后是有逻辑关系的，或许他并不需要记住整个字符串——而只需要破译它们。

他开始有目的地留意奥利安。他对抄写员本身没什么想法，奥利安只不过是震天尊收集那些秘密知识的中介。然而现在他却总是想到奥利安【呵呵，立flag这种事……】。震天尊与他相处的时间越长，就越确定他不是一个居心叵测的家伙。震天尊用了心理操纵手段，得到的却是天真纯良。奥利安有很好的机会可以让首席大将军唯命是从：要知道即使他们的秘密会面被发现，奥利安还是有很大可能活下来。他是城堡里唯一的抄写员，不可或缺的资产；而战士是可抛弃——即使是将军。但奥利安拒绝使用这种权力。

尽管震天尊仍然还有些怀疑，但每一天都在淡化。他们身处忧患，天真和信任是危险的品质。每次他从劫掠行动中回来，都做好心理准备奥利安不会出现在在阳台上——幸运的是，至今为止他恐惧的事还没有发生。

这一次奥利安也在那里——竞天择庞大机体旁一个小小的身形。震天尊抑制着松了口气。还有一点兴奋：迫不及待他们的会面。

会面被迫推迟了，但至少震天尊能在分拣战利品时看到奥利安。和战士们磨损肮脏的装甲相比，抄写员的红蓝装甲几乎没有任何损伤，他就像一盏明灯那样站立在人群中。他们甚至交换了短暂一瞥——这是目前他们所能承担的全部。

震天尊发现塔恩的载具向他驶来，顿时精神振奋，转向了自己的门徒。这是确定何时可以安排一次新会面的机会。

“大将军！”塔恩变为金刚形态，向他致敬。

“再次过度使用你的变形齿轮了，塔恩？”巨大的坦克战士僵住了，宽阔的肩膀垂了下来，但那副内疚表情看起来十分滑稽，震天尊忍不住笑了起来，摇摇头。“报告。”

塔恩的红色光镜在面具下闪烁，他陈述了突袭队不在时城堡内的情况。震天尊听着，强迫自己直视塔恩的脸。自从塔恩开始戴上那个面具后，这就变得困难了——一个深红色的竞天择标志【大家脑补一下塔恩带着汽车人标志的面具】。竞天择的每一个臣民都有这个：震天尊的刻在胸前，奥利安的放在肩上。他们都是竞天择的财产。震天尊憎恨这个代表所有权的标志；这是他的第二个标志，第一个是塔恩城主的紫色三角形标志【就是霸天虎标志】。在他逃离家乡后设法去掉了——但结果只是将它换成了竞天择的红色皱眉脸。

但塔恩还是一个新火种时就被带到了城堡，并在这里长大。震天尊记得那个无声而惊恐的小火种，他的光镜是和震天尊一样的红色。也许是出于某种说不清的情感，让震天尊将这个小家伙纳入自己的羽翼之下。他确保小塔恩得到喂养，并学习战斗，甚至亲自教他【这一段其实挺温馨的】。当然，震天尊无法在他身上花费太多时间，他必须设法晋升，以及在城堡外执行长时间的劫掠行动。然而，让人不快的是塔恩长大后成为竞天择的狂热追随者，崇拜所谓的领袖，相信他说的每一句话，就好像那是神圣的启示。震天尊不确定自己是否为塔恩成为一名将军感到自豪，或是因此而不安。

但最后，塔恩说了震天尊正在等待的消息：

“现在你回来了，而我们要去袭击东部边界。”塔恩在面具下咧嘴一笑——震天尊可以从他的声音里听出来。“传言说有些难民在那里游荡。也许我们会抓到一些健康的工人，甚至是一个特殊技能者。”

震天尊感到一阵背脊发凉，但他隐藏了自己的反感。

“什么时候出发？”

“很可能两天后。”塔恩挺起背，“我会让你和竞天择领袖感到骄傲！”

震天尊点点头。

“相信你会的。”

~*~~*~

奥利安看到他时露出了一个微微的笑容，震天尊越来越珍惜这个。他从未看到奥利安在公共场合笑过——只有在这里，在他们的小机房里。

“你好！”但他的笑容消失了，变成了担忧。“你受伤了？我看到你去了药师的医务室。”

“只是一个划痕，没什么大不了的。”震天尊举起胳膊，露出侧面一条新的焊缝。“你也好么，奥利安。”抄写员的关心让他产生了奇特的感觉，温暖沿着能量管线蔓延，火种怦怦直跳。他想知道自己是否应该回应一些类似的话，也许……告诉奥利安他也担心？但他找不到恰当的话，所以震天尊决定跳过这些直接进入主题更好。“这个，我猜你可能会喜欢。”他翻找子空间，拿出一块数据板。这是他在一幢损毁建筑物中发现的，在一堆其他数据板中。那些他按规矩放到拖车上，但他藏起了这个。没人怀疑像他这样的战士会需要一本书。

奥利安像他平常那样心怀敬意地拿起数据板，纤细的手指灵巧而小心，将灰尘从屏幕上擦去，然后激活了它——当看到奥利安充满敬畏的神情时，震天尊感到另一股温暖冲刷过他的管线。

“这……”奥利安惊讶地看着他，光镜闪亮。“这是诗歌！”

“好吧，听起来像是你没有读过它。”震天尊耸耸肩。“去他渣的竞天择。”

他几乎要为奥利安张口结舌地在数据板和他之间来回看的样子笑出来。

“谢谢，”奥利安终于缓过气了。“非常感谢！”他滚动页面。“这不仅仅是诗歌，它是一部戏剧集！”

“戏剧？”

“基本上，这是用诗歌讲述的故事。钛师傅说过，它们由特殊的演员金刚在观众面前表演。”

“谁是钛师傅？”

奥利安的脸色瞬间改变了，在悲伤的阴影中变得暗淡。他吞咽了一下，就在震天尊开始怀疑应该放弃这个话题的时候，奥利安回答了：

“钛师傅是……我的导师。我和他住在一起，回去的时候……在我被带到城堡之前。”他顿了顿，然后用一种平和的语调继续说。“我以前住在铁堡，在一个属于钛师傅和我的秘密小避难所里。他是一个老金刚，一个抄写员；我所知道的那些全都是他教的。然后竞天择的突袭队来了……我想那是他们第一次袭击铁堡。他们毁了我的家，杀了钛师傅并抓走了我。”

他的声音越来越轻，他们沉默了一会儿。

“我为你的导师感到抱歉，”震天尊最后说道，“也为你。”一部分的他想要讥笑：这是你们自己的错，你们无法自我保护，弱者必亡。但那一部分不再占主导地位——而且说实话，震天尊怀疑它从来就不是什么主导想法。无论他在脑海中重复多少次——只有强者得以生存，如果你不能战斗，你活该死去——但他永远知道这是一个谎言，一个为了让自己保持神志正常的错觉。

但奥利安就坐在他的面前，弱小徒手，而且这么、这么的伤心，震天尊确定任何可怕的事都不应该发生在他身上。战士们想怎么痛恨奥利安都可以，羡妒他舒适的生活并为此鄙视他，但震天尊看到了这种生活的代价：奥利安的腹部有一道褪色的伤疤，那里面曾经是他的变形齿轮所在的位置——一道防止他逃跑的措施；他的对接面板接缝处都是焊接伤痕——竞天择最宝贵的、独一无二的工作者不允许与任何人建立亲密关系，不得被分散注意力或承担孕育小火种的风险【还记得前面提到过奥利安必须是“独身”吗，这里作出了解释】。奥利安是一种工具，他被剥夺了所有功能，只剩下竞天择为他选择的那一个。

震天尊曾经是一名矿工。他比许多人更清楚成为别人的工具是什么感觉。

奥利安摇了摇头，甩开自己的记忆。

“想让我给你读一个戏剧故事吗？”微笑再次出现在奥利安的嘴唇上，一个想要驱走悲伤的尝试。“我想我读过这个，是个好故事。”

震天尊也微笑起来。

“是的，”他轻声说。“我想听。”

~*~~*~

震天尊很快发现剧中人使他恼火。他们全都富有而健康，不需要努力工作以获得燃料。事实上，他们的燃料多得可以随意泼洒或拒绝饮用！甚至连他们的仆人似乎也没有挨饿或挨打；他们和主人一样忙于休闲活动。他们住在美丽的房子里，跳舞并彼此开玩笑，连战斗也不是震天尊所熟知的那种野蛮打斗，不，他们以一些荒唐的武器和规则进行“决斗”。即便如此，这些金刚还在哀号和抱怨他们所谓的“痛苦”！

但随着剧情的进展，震天尊越来越沉浸于故事中。也许是因为奥利安的朗读方式，他的光镜闪烁，声音根据角色改变；也许是因为诗歌的旋律节奏，词汇交织，一个修饰另一个，不断强调它们的含义。震天尊从未听人们在现实生活中如此说话，但这挺不错。长而复杂的句子充满了美妙的描述，其中有一些陌生的，不知为何与震天尊的火种产生共鸣，让他感觉到……一些什么。

也许就是这个，最后让他能够理解角色所说的那些情绪。震天尊了解了复仇、悲伤以及不被允许拥有某样东西的渴望。所以当奥利安念完时，他悄悄问道：

“能再读一个吗？”

“你喜欢它？”奥利安开心地笑起来。震天尊想，或许，相比诗歌他更喜欢看到奥利安如此活泼。“我很愿意把它们都读给你听，但不是今晚——没有时间了。下次见面再读怎么样？”

“好。”震天尊点点头。他应该抗议的，因为读这个故事耽误了他的学习，但出于某种原因，他没这么做。竞天择说得对：诗歌确实没有任何有用的信息。

但这并没有令它毫无价值。

~*~~*~

另一个晚上，另一部戏剧，在满是灰尘的旧机房里被朗读。震天尊忘了关心他的学习进程延迟；听着奥利安用声音让角色就像在这个房间里那样说话——这突然变得比宇宙中的任何东西都重要。

大多数戏剧都是关于爱情的——某种震天尊并不真正了解的东西，至少不是书中所描述的那样。他知道对接。对接很舒服，而且很容易就会依恋让你感觉好的金刚，即使对方是繁育者。不过震天尊并不确定——他个人对竞天择的这种特殊做法十分厌恶。在塔恩的矿山里没有繁育者：矿工们相互对接，并使对方分裂小火种。没多少孩子能够幸存下来，因为这不能成为摆脱工作的借口，但它仍然比竞天择的繁育场要好。那是一个黑暗而宽敞的洞穴，男性和女性金刚像牲口一样四肢被镣铐牢牢扣住，不停地被拆、分裂火种并生产，空气中是浓重的对接液和阀门润滑油的恶臭。刚到那儿的还会抵抗或求饶，但很快或者说早晚他们都会变得沉默，光镜和旁边那些金刚一样呆滞如同死亡。

战士的对接是自由的，大多数在城堡出生的小火种都是他们的后代，但震天尊从来不去繁育场。无论需要什么放松，他都在战友中解决。并不禁止战士之间的拆卸，但谁作为攻方往往是很多打斗和损伤的起因：没有一个战士想要分裂小火种。当然，也有一些愿意敞开他们的阀门，还有一些倾向于和固定的伙伴拆卸，但最终怎样并不重要：药师在那些需要终止分裂的家伙身上发了一笔小财。

这些，曾是震天尊认为更像是爱的东西：喜欢某个金刚的陪伴以至于想留住对方，或者有时来一次拆卸，这是他所能理解的。但故事中的那些金刚并没有拆卸，大多数时间他们甚至都没有提到拆卸！他们谈论的是亲吻，是想要共同生活，是分离时的痛苦。这很奇怪，它没有任何目的，没有提高生存的机会，与他们的功能无关！

也许这就是为什么它让震天尊非常着迷。

“奥利安？”他在朗读结束后问道，“你感觉到了吗？”

“感觉到什么？”

“爱。”震天尊指着数据板。“就像书中那样的。”

奥利安似乎对这个问题感到为难。

“我……”他的天线动了动——一个快速的颤动，震天尊已经发现这与尴尬相关联。“不，不是像这样的。我的意思是，我感受到了爱——我非常爱钛师傅——但它不是，呃，浪漫。就像这个。“他停下来，光镜快速投向地面，又回到数据板上。“不过我曾经梦想过它。想知道自己是否能够体验它。但我……”他在座位上换了个姿势，叹息道，“我认为现在它是不存在的。在这个世界上。我的意思是，我们有很多其他的事情需要操心，需要担忧……我认为那是只有旧时代的人们才能拥有的。”

震天尊十分震惊。

“这是……一件很可悲的事。”

奥利安没有回答，只是耸了耸肩，又叹了口气。

“奥利安。”震天尊惊讶于自己的声音在颤抖——就像是他胸口有什么绷紧了不敢放松。想法像机器昆虫一样在脑海中爬动，试图形成某种条理，但他无法再保持沉默。“奥利安，那是一堆废料，那是竞天择的说法。你说自己很爱钛师傅，而且……你喜欢这些戏剧，对吗？”当奥利安点头时，震天尊继续说道，有点像他在战斗中推进阵地一样。“这表明你可以理解角色的感受！我们以前可能没有感受到过，但我们可以学习。可以学！”他重复道，光镜闪烁。“如果有什么不好，可以改进！”

一个淡淡的微笑出现在奥利安的嘴唇上。

“就像你的字迹？”

震天尊盯了他一会而——然后发出一声短促的笑声。奥利安也一起微笑起来，这是一场胜利。

“是的，就像我的字迹。”

“希望，”奥利安温柔地说。“钛师傅会称之为希望。‘我们还有希望’，他曾经这样说过，‘这就是为什么我们要保留知识：是希望有朝一日它能够帮助他人’。”他把手放在膝盖上，思考着，震天尊发现他从未见过奥利安如此安祥。

他从未见过任何人安详。

“你知道……”奥利安没有抬起光镜。“我们家有一本书。一块非常破的数据板，一半的数据被毁坏了。那是一个戏剧和诗歌的合集，类似这个。”他轻抚数据板的边缘。“其中一部戏剧中有一首歌，我不知道应该唱什么旋律，但我真的很喜欢那些诗句。”他闭上光镜回忆起来。

“Trip no further, pretty sweeting.  
Journeys end in lovers' meeting,  
Every wise man's son doth know.”  
【这还要翻译吗？】

奥利安开启光镜，这一次他直视着震天尊。“我总是想知道为什么如此喜爱它们。现在，我相信自己明白了：因为它们说的是希望。”

~*~~*~

铁堡的穹顶和弓形高速一派熟悉景象——震天尊带队袭击过这个城市许多次——但此刻它在他心中引发了某种新的情绪。内疚？

是震天尊的前任指挥了对这座古都废墟的第一次攻击，但震天尊在巡视时仍然感到油箱不舒服地翻腾着。哪一堆残垣断壁曾经是奥利安的家？震天尊从当地人手中得到的数据板，哪些是从钛师傅的收藏中翻捡来的？

在他的袭击后，有多少金刚面临相似或更糟的命运？震天尊不是杀害奥利安导师的将军——但他本可以是。

现在，突袭队的做法有所不同。铁堡的原住民想要活下去，他们早就意识到自己无力对抗竞天择兵强马壮的部队。所以他们和震天尊公开会面，卑躬屈膝地献上从这座昔日宏伟的大都市庞大废墟中挖掘出来的、最好的宝藏。当然，震天尊的部下还是会搜寻城市以及拾荒者隐蔽的地下室，为了确保他们没有私藏任何重要的物品——但他们大多会留下那些铁堡人。这样能节省时间、生命和宝贵的能量。

一些年长战士对“新的方式”颇为抱怨，但没有人愚蠢到违抗震天尊的命令。那些敢这么做的，要么在他的刀刃上永远闭嘴，要么胸口多了一个冒烟的大洞，而他们的尸体会拆成备用零件。震天尊确信这些备件能够提醒其他战士他的权威。而那些渴望战斗荣耀的人可以在回程时得到机会：满载而归的运输车队对沙漠土匪来说是相当有吸引力的猎物。

不幸的是，每种方式都有它的缺陷，震天尊的进贡制度也不例外。当突袭队发现族长家里的一块破布后面隐藏着隧道入口后，铁堡人立刻背叛了自己的族长，甚至抓住那些想要逃跑的族长家人，还在他们被交给突袭队时大声欢呼。震天尊认为这很正常，每个人都想要保住自己。

当他决定冒险进入隧道而不是看着战士们推搡囚犯时，他仍然感觉自己像个懦夫。

两名军官已经在隧道尽头的地室内等待着：他最好的重击手和最好的侦察兵，震天尊最受称赞、训练有素的队员。

“在这里，大将军。”巨型的坦克形态蒙面战士指着他头灯照射的墙面。“这里大部分是武器和弹药。第二个房间里有一个盒子，但我们没有在您之前打开它。”

“做得好，吵闹。”震天尊迅速评估了一下战利品，它们看起来全都原封未动。“你和路障，为自己选些东西，每样一件。”奖励忠诚总是明智的。“我去检查一下那个盒子。”

“谢谢您，将军”两人齐声说。路障的体格比吵闹小两倍，不同的专长确保他们不会看上同一种武器。震天尊不需要他的军官之间起冲突。

留下他们两个挑选物品，震天尊走进第二个房间——近了才发现它更像是一个壁龛。那里有一个箱子，或者说是一个匣子，但当震天尊打开时，他的嘴唇失望地弯了下来：没有数据板。没有什么可以带给奥利安的。

“只不过是些小饰品，”他咕哝着，爪子探进那一小堆东西里。他能判断物品是不是有用的工具，而这些东西没有用处。只是一些珠宝，易碎而闪亮，只适合喜欢炫耀的家伙并让自己成为目标——就像那些剧中角色穿戴的。

想到奥利安让震天尊微笑起来。就在此时，他的爪子卡住了某样东西。震天尊皱着眉弯起手指，拔下一个未知物品。

这是一块由薄金属条制成的菱形板。它们纵横交错，组成了一种精巧的结构，就是上面的缝隙卡住了震天尊的爪子。尽管震天尊拔出时用了些力气，但看似脆弱的金属条却并没有凹陷或弯曲。而且，那些将金属条缠绕在一起的蓝色发光部分形成了一种奇特而精妙的图案。

他越研究越感到好奇。这块小金属板确实看起来像珠宝——但震天尊不明白应该如何佩戴它。它看起来像一个链坠，却没有链条（或穿链条的环），也没有可以附到装甲上的磁扣。它只是一块薄而繁复的银色金属板，干净光滑，很难相信它被埋在废墟之下一个肮脏的小屋里。那清澈柔和的蓝色光芒就像是火种的光——某种活着的东西。

它很漂亮。

震天尊下定决心，把金属板放入他的子空间。吵闹和路障仍然沉浸在那些武器的讨论中，似乎没有注意到任何事情。

这次行动没能找到更多的诗歌带给奥利安，但或许这个奇怪迷人的东西也会让他高兴。

~*~~*~

再次看到奥利安的微笑是令人高兴的，关于他那个荒芜故乡的回忆从震天尊的脑海中消散了，仿佛被沙漠之风吹走了。奥利安还好好活着，和他在一起。这是最重要的。

“我为你准备了几个课程，写作和阅读都有。”奥利安活泼地在座位上动来动去。“在行动期间有没有发现什么有趣的铭文？”

“不，没有铭文。”奥利安的热情让震天尊感觉就像是在最好的热油浴中一样。“但我给你带了一件礼物。”

“哦！”奥利安的嘴张开了。“你不应该一直这么做……会惯坏我的。”又来了，蓝色天线尴尬地颤动着。震天尊在心里写了一条备忘，要尽可能多地让它们这样颤动。“对你来说会不会有危险？隐藏物品？如果被人知道怎么办？”

没事的，我很小心。”震天尊挥了挥手。“大家都这么做。”他从子空间里掏出金属板。“给。抱歉，不是诗歌，但也许你会喜欢……”看到抄写员脸上的表情，震天尊停下了。“奥利安？”

“这是……”奥利安的光镜睁得大大的，盯着银蓝色的金属板。他举起手，但却悬在空中，颤抖着不敢去碰。“震天尊，你……你知道这是什么吗？”

“不知道。”震天尊紧张地看着他的礼物，越来越担心。“它是什么？”

奥利安最终看着他的光镜，目光中的一些东西让震天尊不敢移动。

“这，”奥利安严肃而缓慢地说道，“是魔力神球的钥匙。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含塔恩×药师的内容

“什么东西的钥匙？”

“魔力神球。”奥利安眨了眨眼睛，当意识到对方没有共享他的震惊时，庄重的音调从他的声音中消失了。“它是远古的超级计算机，我们星球的核心，生命之源……可以理解为塞伯坦的火种。”

震天尊像是打算扔开他拿着的圣物。

“而这就是……打开它的钥匙？”

“它可以做很多事情。”奥利安仍然不敢触摸钥匙，担心如果这样做会让它消失。“将某人引向魔力神球，访问它，激活它……钛师傅告诉我的，我读了那些古代文本。”奥利安吞咽了一下。“我看过图片。这正是图里的样子。你在哪里找到它的？”

“在一个装满小饰物的脏盒子里。我认为它的主人不知道这东西的重要性。”

“必须保持这样！”奥利安跳了起来。“震天尊……不应该让人知道！如果竞天择得到它的话……”

“但他首先必须知道魔力神球在哪里。”震天尊凝视奥利安，恐惧沉入他的油箱。“你知道吗？”

“不，”奥利安说道，这让震天尊油箱里的硬结松开了一点。“我可以……”他的手伸向了钥匙。“可以碰它吗？”

“当然！不管怎么说，这是给你的礼物。”

奥利安伸出手指极其小心地捏住钥匙，转身坐到管道上，将钥匙举到面前，惊叹于它柔和的闪光……

钥匙在他手中振动起来，发出耀眼的蓝光。

奥利安愣住了，手颤抖着。震天尊猛冲上去。

“怎么……”

“我不知道！”奥利安转向他——光芒消失了。奥利安再次仔细研究钥匙，眉头皱了起来。他轻轻移向左侧——又来了，那个明亮的灯光，还有轻柔的叮当声，就像钥匙在歌唱。

“我拿着它的时候从来没有这样过，”震天尊喃喃道。奥利安惊恐地瞥了他一眼。

“我发誓，我非常小心的！不知道它为什么会反应！”

“看起来它正在指示一个方向，”震天尊平静地打断他。

奥利安的嘴闭上了，他们沉默了一会儿，领会其中的含义。他们明白了却什么都没说：钥匙展示了它必须指明的那条道路。

“你说钥匙可以激活魔力神球，”震天尊最终开口了。“所谓‘激活’，你的意思是……？”

“我……我不确定。”奥利安盯着这把叮当作响的钥匙。“古代文本含糊不清，更像是童话而非明确的指示。但是钛师傅曾把魔力神球称为神秘力量的源泉，某种给予塞伯坦生命的东西。”奥利安停了一下，警惕地几乎不敢大声说出来。“也许它可以让塞伯坦再次复活？”

震天尊的光镜收窄了，视线变得激烈。

“你相信那个吗？奥利安！“他在抄写员边上单膝跪下，直视着对方。“你相信它有这样的力量吗？”

奥利安再次犹豫了。他不确定，他当然无法确定，即使钛师傅也无法确定！但如果有任何东西能够帮助他们的世界，那就是魔力神球。

“它包含了所有前代的智慧，”他缓缓说道。“即使魔力神球无法重置赛博坦，它也肯定有关于这个问题的线索。我确信这一点。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

接下来的几天，他很难专注于工作。魔力神球的钥匙就藏在他多年前在房间墙上挖的一个小洞里，在那本诗歌的旁边。但即使不在身边，它仍然让奥利安忧心忡忡，拿着它的感觉仿佛还在刺痛他的手指。

修复塞伯坦的钥匙就躺在奥利安房间里。它展示了通向魔力神球的道路，只要跟着指示方向，赛博坦就可以重生，再次建起大城市和茂盛的花园。能源晶体会大量生长，人们可以种植收获，而不是依靠挖掘古代遗留的碎料。人们需要找到魔力神球。

这意味着离开城堡并穿过沙漠，而且谁知道有多远？钥匙只显示了方向，没有地图。魔力神球可能在千里之外，在星球的另一边。从城堡逃跑就已经很疯狂，而活着穿越沙漠则根本不可能。

但这种想法顽固存在，日夜困扰着奥利安。它不仅仅是关于赛博坦的救赎，还是关于自由的诱惑。离开城堡是奥利安以前从不敢想象的一个梦，但现在他有了一个理由，日常所见的景象就变得难以忍受。墙壁和低矮的天花板压迫着他，静滞的空气使他窒息。他的伤疤在痛，已经不存在的变形齿轮幻痛让他在夜晚醒来。竞天择的触碰差一点让他直接就吐在领袖面前。

奥利安厌倦了作为一种工具，钥匙从藏匿处中呼唤着他。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“……然后拧紧辅助进气口的盖子以防感染。”

“啊拉拉，完成了！”药师按说明书的指示完成操作后，用布擦干净双手。“很特殊的操作，但太费时间。切掉部分燃油泵更快也更容易。”

奥利安将书压在胸前。

“但这里说，生存率……”

“哦，谁在乎呢。”药师把布和沾满机油的钝手术刀扔进水槽中。“这些战士反正也活不了多久。我不会把好几个小时花在一些蛮子身上，就为了让他第二天被一支长矛刺穿。不过它还是很有启发性的。”他给了奥利安一个短暂轻蔑的点头。

奥利安忍住了那些想要冲口而出的愤怒之词。这就是药师，不要尝试去改变他。奥利安无权评判：他们都用自己的方式来应对生活。

“嘿……药师。”奥利安在医务室里跟着药师，还不准备回到他的工作室。“你有没有想过离开城堡？”

“我看起来像个白痴吗？！”医生回头惊愕地瞪了奥利安一眼。

“不，我不是说真的离开……但是，你知道，内心向往。难道你没有想过再次使用你的翅膀？”

“没有！”药师看起来很愤慨。他甚至停下脚步，急速转身俯视着奥利安。“你认为我忘记了生活在沙漠中的感觉吗？被肮脏、生锈的野蛮人殴打，被关在炉渣的帐篷里？帐篷，奥利安！”药师的上嘴唇抽动了一下，仿佛闻到了一股恶臭。“在这里，我有自己的房间，有墙壁和屋顶，有其他人为我做肮脏的工作，我有能量液喝，有溶剂保持清洁。所以不，谢谢，我不想离开。”

“哦。”从某种意义上说，这话有道理。究竟为什么要离开安全的城堡，如果所有这些只是需要实现你的功能，让你变得有用？“对不起，我不是故意要冒犯。”

“当然。”药师沉默了，冷蓝色的光镜审视着奥利安。“你问这个干什么？”

好吧，这就变得危险了。奥利安已经在诅咒自己的粗心大意，但他必须先摆脱这个局面，自责可以等一会儿。

“没有什么特别的理由。”他耸了耸肩，摆出最无辜的笑容。“你知道，抄写员的功能并不只是简单的阅读。”

药师面色微变的样子几乎让奥利安得意起来。但是他保持着极为天真无邪的样子离开医务室，留下药师揣测这是否的确是间谍的威胁，以及他会不会被指控心怀异见。

毕竟，他们都学会了用自己的方式自我保护。区别在于，奥利安痛恨城堡迫使他学习这个。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“我们必须找到这个魔力神球。”

正准备这样说的奥利安震惊地盯着震天尊。他的朋友在小机房里踱步，爪手弯曲，双手紧扣在背后。

“即使不能重置塞伯坦，它也能帮助我们摆脱竞天择。如果它的力量真如你所说。”震天尊的红色视线固定在奥利安身上，抄写员皱起了眉头。

“钛师傅清楚地说过它的重要性！我没有理由怀疑他的话，他是我见过的最聪明、最诚实的金刚！”

“对不起，对不起。”震天尊举手道歉。“我不是不相信你或你的导师，我只是想要确定。无论如何，如果这个魔力神球的确是神秘力量的来源，就像你说的那样，绝对不能让竞天择知道它。他只会将它据为己有。”

“我同意。”奥利安点点头。“那么，你的建议和我想得一样吗？”

震天尊终于停止踱步，挺直了他的背，显示出他完整的身高。

“我们必须找到魔力神球，就我们自己去。带领一支突袭队可能会更安全，但是，”震天尊耸耸肩。“我们承担不起让任何竞天择的仆人知道真相。”

奥利安的油箱里有东西在翻腾。这是真的。这正在发生。

“这意味着我们必须秘密逃离城堡。”他慢慢说道。

震天尊笑了起来，尽管笑声中没有任何欢乐。

“‘秘密’是不可能的，我们都非常重要，一旦失踪立刻就会被注意到。此外，如果我们穿越沙漠，就需要燃料。燃料丢失引起的关注会更快。这是我们最大问题之一。”他的爪手再次弯曲。“我是一架战斗机，不能负载太多额外的重量。如果我要带上你——我认为我们不会徒步行走，所以我必须带着你——路上不会有任何补充燃料的地方。”

“更别说机动性了。”奥利安咬着嘴唇。毫无疑问，他们将不得不突围冲出城堡。震天尊必须处于最佳战斗状态。

“我们需要一辆运输车。也许我们可以劫持一些重型装载车——那么你就必须做好准备，这将是你的工作，让它们保持队形，或者……”

“或者用我。”奥利安抬起头，光镜因为一个突然出现的想法闪闪发光。

“你？”

“我的变形形态是一辆卡车。我可以轻松拖运一个中型油罐箱。“他走近震天尊，急于解释自己的想法。“这样你就能摆脱负担，并在最佳状态下战斗。只需要在我身上装一个变形齿轮——而药师是这方面的高手。”

当奥利安说话时，震天尊的红色光镜睁大了——直到最后他假笑起来。

“哦，是的，药师在这种手术上有很多练习。”

“我们只需要让药师这么做并保持沉默。”奥利安也开始踱步，轻敲下巴。“我们必须做个交易，有他想要但得不到的东西……”

“或者他不希望别人知道的事情。”

奥利安停下来看着他的朋友，对震天尊掠食性的笑容皱起了眉头。

“你的意思是……勒索他？”通常奥利安会提出抗议——钛师傅肯定会反对勒索，利用别人的错误对付他们是不好的……

但是城堡教了奥利安很多。他们的需求非常迫切。

“你抓住了药师什么把柄？”奥利安歪着头问道。

震天尊的笑容变得更加黑暗。

“说起来，我们的医生并不十分贞洁。事实上，我相当确定他对接面板上的焊线是假的。”

“你是怎么知道……？”

“塔恩从不对我保守任何秘密。”

“等等，你的意思是……塔恩？！塔恩和药师？”奥利安的嘴张大了。“但是这……他们互相讨厌！”

“但不会阻止他们像一对涡轮狐狸那样拆得热火朝天。”震天尊耸耸肩。“你认为塔恩用这个房间做什么？”

“普神。”奥利安怀疑地看了看他最喜欢的管道。那个位置坐着很舒服，推测在上面做其他许多事情也很舒服。

但这确实提供了一个勒索的好条件。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

生活在继续，好像没有任何改变，奥利安对此充满感激。他需要时间来接受逃跑的想法。他们还没有和药师谈过——不可能太早或在还不确定他们是否真的决定执行计划前冒险。随着时间的流逝，这个想法看起来愈加疯狂。奥利安在床上翻来覆去，不眠不休，不断回想药师的话。外面的世界危险而残酷，任何没有随行护卫的旅程从一开始就注定要失败。真的有魔力神球吗？即使它不是个神话，也有可能像塞伯坦的其他部分一样被摧毁和掠夺。

有时候，奥利安拿出钥匙——只是为了提醒自己这是真的。他坐在自己的铺位上，手中握着薄板，注视着金属上淡淡的闪光。当他指向南方时，钥匙会开始歌唱。

南方。震天尊来自那里。

尽管如此，奥利安还是没有准备好。在他们之后一次在机房会面中，震天尊说：

“要么现在，要么永远不，奥利安。塔恩从南部边境巡逻返回，他们与匪帮发生重大冲突并杀死了很多人，所以南方的路线现在相对安全。我们必须在一些新的帮派宣称势力范围之前通过。我应该在三天后领导一次劫掠，燃料将在出发前一晚准备好。”

奥利安吞咽了一下，他的腿麻了。这……这太快了。他们的疯狂愿望太快成真了。

“但是……我们……我们需要一个计划。”

“会有一个计划。”震天尊似乎没有注意到奥利安的犹豫，而是专注于自己的想法。“油罐箱将放置在主机库的门口，加满油并准备就绪。我们让药师在前一天晚上安装你的变形齿轮，潜入机库并开走。”

“如果那么容易，人们会成群结队逃离城堡的。”奥利安终于设法在某种程度上将想法组织成语言。“那机库的警卫呢？机修工呢？他们就在车辆旁边充电。”

“把那个留给我。”震天尊抱着双臂。“我会分散他们的注意力，他们甚至不会意识到你走了，等发现时已经晚了。不过一旦他们发现了……”震天尊盯着他，红光穿透奥利安仿佛将他钉在地上。“你必须做好准备：竞天择将派遣一半军队追捕我们。”

奥利安扭动着。

“我们真的有机会吗？我并不是最快的车型，尤其是在有负重的情况下。”这看起来完全是在发疯：他们两个对抗竞天择的战士们，想要从他们手中逃脱……

“我不会骗你说机会很大。”震天尊的光镜变窄了。“但如果不相信我们能做到的话，我是不会这么说的。轻松自杀的方法多的是。”

这话没有让奥利安彻底放心，但他控制着自己的情绪。他必须这么做。他手中拿着魔力神球的钥匙，一个恢复塞伯坦的可能性。这是他的义务，他的责任，利用这个机会。

他无权动摇和屈服。

“奥利安？”震天尊浑厚磁性的话音切断了他的沉思。“你准备好这么做了吗？”

“是的，”奥利安回答，用尽全力让自己的声音不要颤抖。“我准备好了。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

药师愤怒的嘶吼声是奥利安从疼痛静滞中苏醒过来后听到的第一个声音。

“……希望你们和塔恩都进熔炼池！”

奥利安呻吟着上线了光镜，上方两团模糊的斑点变成了震天尊和药师，一个稍有恼火而另一个勃然大怒。震天尊向他点了点头（避免在药师面前表现出任何情感），但光镜却显示他松了一口气。

奥利安坐起来，一侧的身体隐隐作痛。他瞥了一眼，外观没有任何变化——只不过旧伤疤变成新的。

“它……能用了吗？”他气喘吁吁地说，这引起了药师的新一轮爆发。

“当然能用，你以为我是谁？！继续，变形。”

仍然不敢相信这是真的，奥利安唤起遗忘已久的指令阵列——就是那个，他是如此怀念这个感觉，部件移动——就像一块被强行弯曲的金属板弹回它原来的形状。下一刻，奥利安落在了他的轮胎上——变形齿轮痛得像要爆炸，让红蓝卡车忍不住发抖。

“最初几天的变形是非常痛苦的。”药师恶意满满地说。

奥利安变形恢复，他的脸色很糟。

“它会起作用吗？”他紧紧盯着药师的视线。“虽然疼痛，但它会完全运作的吧？”

“是的，当然，无论如何！”药师最终不得不转开光镜，这显然进一步激怒了他。“如果你不相信医生，请想想塔恩。”

“那好吧。”奥利安的表情软化了。“谢谢你，药师。”

这为他赢得了另一串诅咒。

“我做了你想要的。”药师简短地瞥了震天尊一眼。“现在消失吧。”

“我们会的，”震天尊冷静地回答。药师猜不出这到底意味着什么。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

城堡是一个拥挤的地方，因此无法真正戒备森严或严加控制。人们彼此注意，而城墙外只有沙漠和饥饿的无用者。奥利安推测，也许正因为如此他们的计划才行得通。他跟着震天尊从楼梯下到机库，然后到了门口，小心翼翼地避开机修工在睡眠中展开的肢体。空气中充满了能量液的浓重气味——大概是由于灌注油罐箱的原因，奥利安为那个不幸让宝贵能量液溢出的金刚感到抱歉。

“在这里，”震天尊低声说，指着油罐箱拖车的黑影。奥利安在它前面停了下来，火种震得生痛，双腿无力，有那么短短的一秒钟，他担心自己会在这里垮掉。

就这样了。他准备好去做了。从现在开始没有回头路。

震天尊抬起一侧眉毛，奥利安终于让他的变形齿轮运作起来。变形时，痛苦从他身上迸射而出，但奥利安欢迎这个：它就像一股寒冷而清新的波浪冲过他的身体，驱走脆弱。“咣当”一声，震天尊给他连上了拖车，并在奥利安的底盘前放了一个小遥控器。

“我会设法分散注意力。当你听到爆炸声时，开门驶离。无论如何不要停下，我把这里解决后会赶上你。”

“如果你没有？”这句话轻得几乎听不见，却不仅仅是因为奥利安不想吵醒机修工。

“那你就用最快的速度离开，找个地方躲起来。你应该有时间优势。”

说完，他在奥利安可以反对之前转身消失在黑暗中。震天尊知道抄写员不敢用任何比耳语更响的声音。

奥利安孤独地等待着。机库的安静和淡淡气味让他神经紧张。时间流逝，每一秒都像永远那么长。奥利安所有的意志力都用来让装甲不要发出咔嗒声，那些使处理器感到不安的想法变得越来越飘忽。如果有人醒了怎么办？如果大门卡住了怎么办？如果自己的系统出故障了怎么办？

全速前进的冲动变成了某种心理需要，但奥利安强迫自己保持不动。这就是为什么震天尊首先要闹出动静分散注意力：为了掩盖闸门开启和油罐箱移动时的噪音，以及奥利安引擎发动的声音。

紧张感给他开了一个不好的玩笑：当一场惊天动地的撞击震动了城堡，并随之而来更多的爆炸声后，奥利安用了整整一秒钟才重新收回注意力。但在那之后，他没有再浪费任何时间：手臂变形并按下了遥控器上的按钮。

大门缓慢地轰响着上升。奥利安急躁地转动着他的引擎，能量在他的管线中沸腾。门外月光照耀下的沙漠几乎令人目眩，夜晚寒冷的空气冲刷着奥利安发热的装甲，当高度足够时，奥利安冲向前方。

夜风在周围他怒号，沙砾摩擦着轮胎。身后，城堡在咆哮。尖叫和呼喊与爆炸声交织着，汹涌而来。但奥利安没有停下来看那里发生了什么，他必须相信震天尊，并期望会有最好的结果。所以奥利安尽力向前驶去，魔力神球的钥匙在他的子空间里，就像第二颗火种那样脉动。


	6. Chapter 6

城堡变成了地平线上一座模糊的山丘，飞行单位的引擎声终于出现在奥利安上方。但当他扫描了震天尊的机体后，火种里的快乐迅速消失，变得空荡荡的。灰色飞机被烟灰和燃烧的能量所覆盖，一部分装甲已经不见了，暴露出火星四溅的电路。

“你受伤了！”

“死不了。别减速，奥利安。”震天尊在他头顶转了一圈。“我打倒了一些飞行单位，但相信我们很快就会有‘同伴’了。我掩盖了你的车辙印，希望能争取一些时间。”

“掩盖我的车辙印？怎么做的？”

“尽可能飞低，把沙子吹上去。”震天尊想要笑，结果却只能让自己咳嗽。

“你还能抬起油罐箱吗？”他们最初的计划是到达竞天择领地边界的山脊，并藏身在岩石中，但只有通过空中运输才能把拖车运到那里。但听震天尊排气扇传来的糟糕呼哧声，估计……

“走着瞧吧，”震天尊干巴巴地回答，奥利安的燃油泵收缩起来。希望普神保佑他们。

东方的天空变得越来越亮，星星一个接一个变淡。但今天，黎明却没有像往常那样带来希望的曙光：升起的太阳迎来了喷气推进器的轰鸣和狂热的战斗呐喊，竞天择的飞行单位追上了他们。

“震天尊——”

“开车！”震天尊怒吼了一声，急速转身迎击追捕者——那支他曾经率领过的队伍。奥利安开着车，专注于前方的道路，却仍然无法避开激光炮的射击声、装甲碎裂的尖锐声以及恶毒的喊叫声。

“叛徒！”

“今天看起来没那么神气了，将军！”

“嘿，你觉得我能顶替你的位置吗，诶，老威？”

“我们那么信任你！！！”

震天尊只是低声怒吼着，大炮不停地轰击。黑烟挡住了奥利安的视线，他差点儿没能避开一架正好坠毁在他前面的飞行单位。沙子像潮水一样从奥利安的轮子下飞出来，拖车挂钩吱嘎作响，但是奥利安越过了燃烧的遗骸，就差那么一英寸。直到这时他才发现自己的火种漏跳了一拍，而现在它正在喉咙下的某个地方狂跳着。

“抓住他！抓住抄写员！”

右边又有一架坠毁飞机，热气舔过他的底盘侧面。他们没有向他开火——这至少是一种安慰——但面对震天尊他们没有任何缩手缩脚。在清晨的天空中，奥利安看到他同时抗击两个对手……另一个飞行单位落到了奥利安的头顶上，他的整个车体都摇晃起来，差点从轮子上甩出去。

奥利安开始漂移，试图找到平衡，但在一个急转弯时，额外的重量几乎使他翻车。爪尖刮伤了他的挡风板——飞行单位也在尽力让自己不掉下来，奥利安又故意来了一次急转弯。

“下来，放开我！”奥利安吼着，飞行单位从一边到另一边晃来晃去，爪手挖进了接缝——

直到一个灰色机体猛撞过来，把他从卡车上推开。飞行单位四肢和翅膀扭曲着摔到地上，随后一发融合炮终结了他。

“这是最后一个！”震天尊宣称，尽管受了新伤，但声音却奇怪地比之前更有力。

奥利安忍不住被胜利的欣喜所感染。

“我们可以做到！我们可以抵达山上！“

但他们的喜悦并没有持续太久：下一秒，震天尊的声音就变得紧张起来。

“我看到了追兵。竞天择派出了他的战士。”

“有多少？”

没有回答。

“震天尊？”奥利安提高了声音，试图压住自己的恐慌。“多少？”

“看起来是……全部。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

接下来的两个小时变成了一次绝望的行程：奥利安用最高速度行驶着，不再关心他轮胎状态和热得发痛的引擎。震天尊默默地在他上空盘旋，有时会返回去追击那些脱离了大部队的战士。但这并没多大用处：两者之间的距离缓慢而稳定地缩小着，奥利安已经可以听到厮杀呐喊和微弱的轰隆声。声音就像……它不仅是从后方传来。

震天尊从高处飞下来，在他的头顶上完成了俯冲。

“奥利安！改变计划！山间有一条通道。我们穿过它，到另一侧去。”

“不找地方隐蔽吗？”

“不，有一个更好的机会。相信我！”

“好的，”奥利安同意了。现在不是争论的时候。震天尊熟悉这些地方，所以如果他看到山脊另一边有更好的机会，奥利安必须相信他的判断。

这是一条在参差不齐、坍塌破裂的石头和金属墙之间蜿蜒盘绕的峡谷。岩石十分古老，被猛烈的风暴慢慢碾成沙子，剥离它的金属地基，如同一具被剥去盔甲和线路的骨架。就像塞伯坦的所有事物一样，山脉也在死亡。

奥利安不得不放慢速度，以免碰撞或造成山体滑坡。唯一的安慰是他们的追捕者也必须这么做。并且，他们被迫一个接一个行进，成为更容易攻击的目标。这就是震天尊所说的机会吗？

但是走到峡谷尽头时，看到前方开阔的沙漠，奥利安无法遏制地倒抽了一口气。

整个地平线上，在沙质平原和昏暗天空之间，是一片巨大的锈尘云：一场沙漠风暴，残暴而无情的自然力量。它并不会在意金刚的身份地位，如果是住在铁堡或城堡里——当一场沙尘暴来临时，每个人都是奔跑躲藏。他们会发现那些没有坚固屋顶的倒霉家伙的尸体：曾是男性或女性金刚的机体残骸被卷到空中，然后再甩到地上，四肢被旋风扭曲。

所以这就是模糊雷声的来源——这就是震天尊在空中看到的。

“震天尊！我们必须躲避！”奥利安扫描这个区域想要找到洞穴或凹处，他所有的本能都在尖叫。

“不。我们首先得看看竞天择的队伍会怎么做。”

“什么？！”奥利安的第一反应是变形成金刚形态，然后把这些愚蠢的想法从震天尊的脑袋里摇出去。

“我们沿着山脊走。如果他们留在峡谷里，我们就躲起来。“

“那如果他们不停下？”

“如果他们蠢得在沙尘暴过来时跟随我们……那他们活该被撕开。”

“该死的，”奥利安哼了一声，但又启动了引擎。他们没有时间可以浪费。

于是他继续开车，山脉在他的右侧，而风暴在他的左前方，像岩墙一样向他们压近，威胁着要碾碎他们。震天尊的装甲在无情呼啸的狂风中嘎嘎作响。几秒钟后，城堡追兵的先头部队就出现在他们身后——比预期还要快得多。现在他们就在奥利安传感器的范围内，有那么短短几秒钟，奥利安忘记了这场风暴：他认出了在最前方的重型装甲车。

“竞天择在这儿？！”他喊道，发声器结巴了。

“看起来我们对他真的很重要。”震天尊恶狠狠地说道，避开了一发炮弹。

在竞天择的后面，奥利安发现了一架紫色坦克——所以塔恩也来了。他毫不犹豫地跟随首领，而队伍的其他人落在后面，其中一些变形并指着风暴。

“前进，前进！”奥利安听到竞天择喊道。“抓住他们！”

“所以就是这样，”震天尊低声说。“奥利安！向左转！”

“你疯了？！我们会直接冲进风暴中！”

“确实如此。”震天尊下降，他的机身几乎碰到奥利安的驾驶室。“他们轻装上阵，而你拖着一个装满燃料的油罐箱。如果我降落在你的上面，应该足以让我们不至于被风暴刮起。”

“应该？！”

“要么这样，要么被他们抓住。”

没有进一步争论，奥利安急转向左。背后的喊叫声更多了：竞天择召集他的军队，塔恩怒骂他们是懦夫，还有战士们自我鼓劲的呐喊。激光烧到了奥利安车轮后的沙地上，但在竞天择的咆哮后，射击方向抬高了：

“小心点，你这个锈桶！不要伤到我的抄写员！”

这句话对奥利安的鞭策比其他任何东西都要有力。现在火力集中在震天尊身上，他不得不同时与即将来临的风暴搏斗并设法避开它们，显然在飞行中遇到了困难。奥利安也有自己的麻烦：沙尘溅到了他的挡风玻璃上，钻进他的装甲接缝。他收紧装甲，尽可能地保护关节。日光从他周围迅速消失，锈尘云遮住了太阳，现在除了风暴的嘶吼其他什么都没有。

“震天尊！下来！”他喊道，飞机遵从了：他的全部重量一下子都压到奥利安上头，让卡车失去了速度，他能感觉到震天尊变形并抓住了拖车挂钩。

然后，他们冲进了风暴中。

其他所有的声音都消失了，压过了呼啸的风声，轰鸣的雷声和闪电的噼啪声。周围全都是大团的飞沙，微红色的阴影时不时被白色闪电切开。拖车在奥利安后面转动，但挂钩坚持住了——或者说，是震天尊坚持住了。奥利安感受到了他在自己身上的重量——这一切喧嚣疯狂中唯一的锚点——起码到目前为止，他的轮子还在地上。

又一道闪电照亮了他们的路，奥利安看到一些金刚被旋风抓住，无助地从他身边飞过。正如震天尊预测的那样，他们身后那一团黑色肯定是被撕裂的竞天择军队，那些碎片——曾经是金刚机体的碎片——被撕碎并像垃圾一样甩开。

“风暴会为我们解决他们！”震天尊大喊着，奥利安几乎没听清他在说什么，更多地是猜测它的意思。他没有时间去理解所听到的话，现在唯一的想法就是聋了、瞎了也要继续行驶：前进，只有前进，竭尽所能！向前行驶，直到他的车轮从轮轴上脱落，或许他们就能活着出去。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

直到天空再次变为蓝色，风暴带起的剩余锈尘落下，奥利安仍然在拼命开车。如果背部的重量没有消失，他就不会停下。但这引发了一阵恐慌，促使奥利安停了下来——直到此时，他才发现风暴已经在他们后面，没有其他人跟着出来。

他变为金刚形态，让自己镇定了一下。他的关节吱吱作响，充满了沙子，显然是受伤了。他的双腿——装甲是尘土的颜色，透过覆盖的沙尘可以看到被磨损的小块蓝色。其他部位的装甲看起来也是相同状况。

奥利安摇了摇头，想要消除突如其来的眩晕——然后他终于看到震天尊无生气的机体躺在后面不远处。

奥利安发出了一声短促的喊叫，冲向他的朋友，能量涌入他的音频接收器【类似人类紧张时血液流动，耳朵发烫的意思】。

“震天尊！”他奔跑时差点绊倒，跪倒在一动不动的机体旁。“震天尊！你……”

战士抓住奥利安的手腕，猛地坐了起来，抬起紧握的拳头——但在看到熟悉的脸后立即放松了下来。

“奥利安！”他红色光镜中的凶光消失了，把手按在胸前。“渣的……”

“你还好吗？”奥利安查看了朋友的机体，结果令人沮丧：震天尊以金刚形态穿过了沙尘暴，脸上全是深深的划痕和伤疤，他之前受的伤又被沙子侵蚀了。“普神……”奥利安碰了碰震天尊胸部一处巨大伤口的边缘，那里一整块装甲被撕下了，但战士挥开他的手。

“没事……我很好。”他艰难地站了起来，回头看向远处的风暴。“好像竞天择的军队已经完了。”

“看起来是的……”奥利安重复道，但震天尊迎上了他的光镜。

“你没明白这意味着什么吗？”尽管状态很糟，他却大笑起来。“我们自由了！”

几秒钟过去，奥利安的脸慢慢亮了起来。

“自由……”他的声音里充满了惊叹，仿佛第一次说出这个新词。“摆脱竞天择。摆脱城堡！”他的脸上溢满笑容，活力突然回到了他疲惫的机体中。

“没有所谓的领袖能再次命令我们！”震天尊笑着展开双臂。“我们会找到魔力神球！看看你的钥匙怎么显示？”

奥利安从子空间中掏出钥匙。它完好无损地从那场疯狂的追逐中幸存下来，精致的金属板像以前一样闪亮光滑。奥利安举起它挥动着，直到它发出一个熟悉而柔和的叮当声，闪烁起明亮的蓝色。

“东南方，和以前一样。”

“锈海就在那个方向上。”震天尊摸着下巴沉思。“我想知道是否必须穿过它。”

“很糟吗？”

“好吧，我们在沙尘暴中活了下来，不是吗？”震天尊耸了耸肩。没有什么可以破坏他的好心情。“我以前曾做过一次，所以能确定那是可行的。”

“你能飞吗？”奥利安对着震天尊的伤口皱眉。“也许我们应该先解决这个问题？”

“我得说，我们最好先和竞天择军队的残部之间再拉开些距离——如果已经有了一些的话。要是的确有人存活下来了，他们也必须返回，因为他们没有带油罐箱。”震天尊显得十分得意。“我想我还是能飞的。稍后我们停下来补充燃料，到那时再解决疗伤问题吧。”

“好。”奥利安不想争论。如果震天尊说他能做到，那就是能。而且，他的管线中仍然充满喜悦，像那样使用能量也是合理的。

他变形，再次连上拖车，然后他们出发了。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“这是我们能召集到的所有人了，领袖。”吵闹向那些破烂悲惨的战士们做了一个手势。“据我所知，大约损失了五辆坦克，四辆重型运输车，十三辆卡车，二十七辆追捕车和所有的飞行单位，而这只是那些我们找到尸体的。”他停了一下。“部队需要修理，领袖。如果我们回去……”

“回去？！”竞天择挺起身，耸立在庞大的坦克上方。“一名将军竟敢背叛我，带着我的抄写员一起逃走——而你说让我们回去？！”他抬高声音，曾经令人生畏而如今七零八落的军队幸存者纷纷振作起来，探寻着主人的脸，想要找到希望和慰籍。“这是终极罪行——亵渎！这两名变节者违背了领袖的意志，惩罚会降临到他们身上！”

如果人数更多且不是半死不活的状态，或许那些战士们的欢呼会更令人印象深刻些。

“可悲。”塔恩的男中音在竞天择背后响起。“我的神圣领袖，我是否可以提出一个建议？”

“可以，你想说什么？”现在竞天择没有维持礼节的耐心。

“我很了解震天尊。他曾经教导我，而且我比城堡里的任何人都更熟悉他的战斗策略。我可以追踪他——我可以击败他。”塔恩向前几步，在竞天择面前单膝跪下。“如果那是您的命令，领袖。”

竞天择侧头观察跪着的那个身形。

“我一直认为你崇拜并敬爱你的导师。”他停顿了一下，说道。

塔恩抬起头看向他，红色光镜睁大了，从面具的狭缝里燃烧着。

“不是在他做了那种事之后，领袖！”塔恩愤怒地大叫起来。“不是在他背叛了您，践踏了您赐予他的东西之后！我会找到他的，我会是他的惩罚——如果这是您的愿望！”

竞天择若有所思地注视了他一秒，明智地点了点头。

“非常好，塔恩，我忠实的将军。”他把手放在塔恩头上。当竞天择的话语在沙漠上隆隆传递时，所有战士的光镜都聚焦在他们身上。

“你将成为我的惩罚——我手之延伸，成为击溃变节者的不可阻挡的风暴。”他盯住塔恩。“把震天尊的头带给我，”他宣称，“你就是我的首席大将军。”但正当塔恩准备爆发出赞美和感激时，竞天择又举起一根手指。“但记住：不要伤害抄写员！我希望他活着且没有受到伤害。吵闹，把尸体里的能量收集起来，如果还需要就抽干最弱的幸存者。我希望我的惩罚者能够进行长途旅行。”他等吵闹行礼并去办理后，将注意力转回到了将军身上。“完成这项任务，塔恩。”竞天择在面具下笑了起来，语气变得亲切，“在我们的荣耀未来中，你会与我同行。”

此时此刻，塔恩的整个机体都敬畏地颤抖起来。

“谨遵吩咐，我的神圣领袖！”他跳起来变形，“我不会让你失望的。”


	7. Chapter 7

奥利安和震天尊直到背后的天空变成紫色，油箱出现持续报警后，才停了下来。周围数英里都是贫瘠空旷的不毛之地，所以停下补充燃料并进行修理应该不会有什么问题。

他们变为金刚形态，放松地背靠油罐箱而坐。经历了炎热的一天，油罐箱带有热量。长途行驶后在一个地方坐着很奇怪，奥利安感到轮胎刺痛，时不时想要转动。他让自己靠在拖车上，暂时闭上了光镜，只是为了集中精神，为了这个平和的时刻。

胳膊被戳了一下，惊动了他。

“给。”奥利安打开光镜，看到震天尊递给他一根燃料软管。战士受伤的嘴唇在朦胧的黄昏中闪着油光——显然他已经喝了一些。

奥利安一声不响地拿过软管。第一滴能量下肚，就激活了他的燃料系统，让奥利安突然意识到自己有多饿。他开始贪婪地吞咽，直到内视屏能量指标的箭头达到50％之后才暂停下来。震天尊饶有兴趣地看着他。奥利安的天线升温了，把软管递给了他的朋友。

他们就这样坐着，互相传递软管，直到油箱充满后，把它放回拖车底部的隔间里。接着，他们为震天尊的伤势忙碌起来。它们看上去很糟糕，在进行治疗前，必须先清理沙子。

这是一个相当不愉快的过程，但奥利安经常给药师帮忙，所以还算能抑制住自己的恶心。震天尊能够处理那些他自己可以够到的伤口，但对于背后那些，他不得不让位于奥利安灵巧的手指。

“冲进这场风暴真是疯了。”奥利安喃喃地说，借着车前灯的昏暗光线，他从那些磨损的颗粒中摸出裸露的内部组件。震天尊的机体在疼痛中微颤，但战士保持不动。“尽管它确实救了我们。”

“有时候，疯狂的计划是最好的计划，”震天尊回答，浑身疼痛但感谢有话题分心。“沙尘暴将我们的追捕者卷走了。”

“是的，”奥利安正在清除附着在装甲下的沙子，他同情地瑟缩了一下，那些被撕裂的装甲板边缘岌岌可危，让他不得不担心它们可能要断了。“你知道吗，我不明白为什么机库的警卫没有马上追踪我。我的意思是，当我拉着油罐箱开出去的时候，他们应该会醒的！”

震天尊笑起来。

“他们做不到。就像我保证过的那样，我关照了他们。”

奥利安的手停了下来。

“你所谓的‘关照’是什么意思？”他的油箱翻腾起来。

“你说呢？”震天尊听起来毫不在意。奥利安缓缓地挺起背，记忆回来了：溢出的能量气味，一动不动他以为是睡着了的金刚机体……

“你杀了他们？”奥利安退缩了，火种冰冷。“你在他们充电时杀了他们！”

“好吧，是的。”震天尊转头瞥了他一眼。“有什么问题吗？”

奥利安摇了摇头，无法理解他刚刚听到的。

“问题？问题是你冷血地杀死了正在充电的金刚！他们甚至什么都没做！”

这次震天尊完全转过身。

“如果你没有注意到，那就提醒一下，我今天杀了一大堆金刚。不知怎么的，这似乎没有让你感到困扰？”

“那是自卫！”奥利安跳了起来。“他们发动攻击，你和他们战斗！但那些警卫——还有机修工，普神——他们是无助的！在睡觉！”

“如果我没有先发制人，他们也会参加追捕的！”震天尊也站了起来，奥利安退后一步——不知何故他竟然忘记了（前）将军的身高和气势，而当他盛怒时又有多可怕。“在他们能够攻击前，我把他们处理掉了！”

“所以你要怎么样，摧毁所有可能在某一天阻碍你的人？”这太莽撞了。奥利安不应该挑衅这个战士，这个掠袭者，正如奥利安了解到的那样，他对于伤害或杀戮毫不犹豫。他们独自在沙漠中，而奥利安根本无法保护自己……但这些全都没有阻止他。奥利安在燃烧，他的引擎愤怒地转动着，双手握成拳头。“震天尊，这正是塞伯坦被毁的原因！因为每一个人都在杀死别人，生命无关紧要，话语无关紧要，我们的世界被杀了，我们在它的尸骸上互相屠杀！杀戮不能解决任何事！”

“真的吗？”震天尊俯向奥利安，红色光镜在黑暗中如余烬燃烧。“在我看来，今天杀戮解决了我们很多问题。但我忘了，你完全没有这么做——只是享受成果！”

“那不一样！是自卫！但伤害他人——你怎么说的——先发制人？这是错的！这是竞天择的方式！”

“哦，我不知道。我想如果我成功地在睡梦中谋杀竞天择，世界只会感谢我。”震天尊交叉起双臂。

突如其来的想法让奥利安冻结了。

“你试过了？曾经？”

“我当然尝试过。”震天尊的上唇扯开，露出锋利的牙齿。“不幸的是，失败了。但我设法推到了前任首席大将军紧压【Clench】身上。竞天择用他造了一盏很不错的灯。”震天尊锐利地瞥了一眼奥利安。“我相信就是他第一次洗劫了铁堡。”

奥利安颤抖起来。钛师傅支离破碎的尸体在他光镜前闪过，有那么一秒钟，他产生了黑暗的满足感——但它刚一出现就消失了，只留下悲伤和空寂。

“我的观点不变，”奥利安固执地说。“答应我，震天尊。不再有不必要的杀戮。”

“定义一下‘不必要’。”

“如果你的生命不直接依赖于此。”他迎上震天尊的目光，坚定地看着他。“请你答应我。”

战士嘶吼着，嘟囔了些什么——最后耸耸肩。

“看情况再说吧。”

他看起来并不热心或特别可信，但至少还行。

“好吧。”奥利安沉默了一下，对自己不太确定。对峙已经结束，但最终他不得不面对全部的后果：他们之间舒适的氛围和微妙的情谊已经消失，被紧张不安和彼此戒备所污染。自他们想到逃跑以来，奥利安第一次寻思自己是否应该更慎重地考虑他的同伴。

但他已经走到这一步，没办法回头了。

“我还没有处理完你的伤口，”奥利安低声说，为自己顺从的声音而颤抖。“坐下好吗？”

震天尊犹豫了一下，但还是转身背对奥利安，嘭地一声猛然坐到地上。

他们不再和对方说话了。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

他们行驶（或者对震天尊而言，飞行）了整整三天，没有充电，只停下来补充燃料，坚定不移地甩开不一定但可能会有的追兵。有时候，奥利安拿出钥匙确认方向，但迄今为止没有任何变化：钥匙指向东南方。这段时间里，奥利安和震天尊几乎没说过几句话，除非必要。

最终，在第三天结束的时候，他们决定好好休息一下。引擎超负荷运转，处理器开始出现干扰，明显需要进行系统碎片整理。

他们补充燃料并确认了之前约定的放哨顺序（他们早些时候决定，震天尊值第一班次，并在午夜叫醒奥利安换班）。但睡觉前，奥利安打算先做一件在整个行程中都渴望要做的事。他拿出工具包——令人惊讶的是，他发现震天尊也在这么做。他的伤口愈合不好吗？就奥利安所见，他制作的那些简陋补丁保持得还不错（虽然看起来有点丑）……

但震天尊并不是为了他的旧伤，而是开始制造一个新的：他拿起一把焊枪对准了胸前的标志，然后咬紧牙关启动了它。当奥利安看着装甲板慢慢升温，直到发出橙光并开始融化，他自己的痛觉机制仿佛也有反应似地收缩起来。这肯定痛极了……然而，奥利安理解震天尊为什么要这样折磨自己，因为竞天择的标志随着金属熔化。

最后，震天尊关闭焊枪，咬牙哼哼着，开始刮平金属，使其定型并冷却。外行的手法留下了块状疤痕，但竞天择的印记已经消失。

奥利安侧眼看着自己肩上的标志。他也希望它消失……但他还有其他更想做的事。

他研究了一下自己的工具包，拿起一把小钢锯。至少它看起来比激光切割机……或焊枪要安全。

奥利安咬住嘴唇，把钢锯的前端放到对接面板最大的那条焊接伤痕上，开始锯起来。金属发出刺耳的声音，当看到锯齿如此靠近自己的私处，奥利安的接口在面板下收缩起来。但是，无论多么可怕，他必须这么做。他的机体属于他自己，只属于他自己！这无关奥利安是否会用到某种功能，而是他有权选择。

锯子在面板上打滑，刮过面板，每隔一秒就会错过疤痕，但奥利安不会放弃。但听到震天尊叫他的名字时，他僵住了。

奥利安向战士投去惊恐的一瞥。有那么一会儿，这个让自己变得易受攻击的想法看起来似乎很糟糕。奥利安可能痛恨被这样控制，但焊死的对接面板确实防止了城堡中其他金刚对他产生不必要的注意。

但震天尊的表现是从容而不带威胁的，所以奥利安稍微冷静了些。

“怎么了？”他问道。

“过来。”震天尊做了个招手的动作，奥利安服从了。

震天尊从奥利安手中拿起钢锯，并检查了他的面板——一个冷淡、中立的过程，帮助奥利安摆脱他的尴尬（以及大量的恐惧）。最后，震天尊放下钢锯，拿起一根撬棒，将爪钩勾到奥利安的骨盆关节处，来回扭动，直到找到接缝，然后他将撬棒的尖端插入缝中。

“这会很痛。”他警告说，奥利安点点头，手指蜷紧。

简直痛死了——每一下震天尊定位并撬开奥利安骨盆装甲的锁扣时都是。奥利安数着它们，想要阻止痛呼但都失败了，直到震天尊放开撬棒，并将他的爪尖钻进奥利安装甲的接缝中。

骨盆处的装甲整块掉了下来——不光是对接面板，还有旁边的所有组件。当凉爽的沙漠之风吹过许多年都未曾暴露过的敏感部件，奥利安颤抖起来。

震天尊翻转奥利安的骨盆装甲，哼了一声，研究起它的反面来。

“找个地方坐会儿，需要点时间，”他低声说，伸手去拿自己的工具包。奥利安只得遵从。

他走到拖车边，折起双腿坐在臀部上，避免自己裸露的对接阵列碰到粗糙的沙砾。他仍然因这个几乎已经忘记存在部件感到痛苦：由于长时间地封闭和无接触，它们变得过于敏感，轻柔的风感觉就像是爱抚。仅仅只是想到接口瓣膜下的沙子就让它们发痒，增添了各种各样的感觉。

他转动着，徒劳地想要找到舒适的位置。震天尊蹲伏着，面前是奥利安的面板，激光切割机摇晃的光芒照亮了他的脸。在看了战士一眼后，奥利安脸红着把光镜投向地上。他身处茫茫荒野中，独自与震天尊在一起，对接阵列暴露，可以自由使用。这让奥利安的背脊发麻，而且他还觉得这并不糟糕。

震天尊没有注意到他。

时间在沉默中过去，当听到震天尊说话时，奥利安跳了起来：

“好了，完成！”

奥利安转过头，发现震天尊关掉了激光切割机，把奥利安的装甲像战利品一样举起。

“来吧，让我把它装回你身上。”

奥利安吞咽了一下，好吧，他没想到这个问题。

震天尊的手指粗大，但当它们在奥利安裸露的接缝处移动时却很灵活，轻松地将装甲放回原位。奥利安屏住呼吸，竭尽全力站着不动，没有在那些致命的爪尖拂过接口阵列边缘及调整面板时退缩。震天尊没有碰到他的接口或输出管盖……但它们就在那里。

奥利安的天线肯定在夜色中变红了，他用尽全部自制才让自己的散热风扇没有启动。他……他不希望给出不恰当的信号。不想给震天尊某些想法……虽然在摆弄某人的对接阵列时很难不想到什么。

最糟糕的是，奥利安根本不知道如果真的发生了什么，他该有什么反应。如果震天尊的爪手稍微再移过来一点。奥利安曾经害怕对接——住在城堡中，他怎么可能不害怕？但他记起在城堡之前的生活，当时他还和导师在一起。他曾经考虑过这个（特别是在阅读某些故事后），甚至在钛师傅充电时试探性地触摸自己。震天尊是……朋友？当然，他们有分歧，而且震天尊可以变得很恐怖，但他仍然对奥利安彬彬有礼……如果是和自己喜欢的人，应该不是坏事。对吧？

他的沉思被震天尊本人满不在乎地打断了。

“好了，”他说，举起焊枪。“由于我撬开了扣住装甲的锁扣，所以必须将它焊回去。这……”

“会痛的，”奥利安接上了他的话。“肯定。”这是他在此种境况下所能听到的最扫“性”的话了，他的慌乱状态很快消失了。“没关系，我可以忍受。”他尽量张开腿，给震天尊更多的空间，并做好了准备。“来吧。”

震天尊短暂地瞥了他一眼，某种近似于关心的光芒在他的红色光镜中闪烁。奥利安傻傻的火种在温暖中绽放，就在他准备好面对一个完全中立的，与对接无关的医疗过程时……

“抓住我的肩膀，”震天尊警告说，就在奥利安照做时，他启动了焊枪。

“啊哈！啊! 渣的！嗷……”奥利安咬住嘴唇试图阻止尖叫。这比之前还要痛，熔化的金属烫伤了柔软的线路，奥利安的手指嘎吱作响，用力握紧震天尊厚重尖锐的肩甲。焊枪的接触短暂而精确，将破碎的锁扣焊接到骨盆装甲上。“渣……的！”

“好了。”奥利安最初甚至没理解这事已经结束了。震天尊拍着他麻木僵硬，仍然握住尖锐肩甲的手。经过一番努力，奥利安设法松开手指，向后退开。新焊缝疼痛而灼热，但他感到自己再一次完整了。

“我修好了面板，你应该可以随意打开它。”震天尊向后靠，撑着腰。“试试看。”

奥利安发出指令——他的面板确实收起了！虽然声音并没有以前那么顺滑迅速，但它的确收起来了！

“普神，”奥利安呼口气，关闭了面板，回头看了一眼震天尊，无法抑制地展露出一个大大的，敬畏的笑容。“你太棒了！谢谢！”

震天尊显然……大吃一惊。“是的，呃，没问题。”他专心致志地整理维修工具，但奥利安仍然站在他的面前。当震天尊看起来开始有点别扭时，奥利安脱口而出：

“我很抱歉之前责怪你。”他顿了顿，鼓起勇气继续说道。“关于你杀死警卫。我知道你努力确保我们能够逃跑，而且我不确定如果你没有这么做的话，我们是不是还会坐在这里。”震天尊震惊地盯着他，但奥利安还没有说完。“如果没有你，我们不会在这里。谢谢。”

“呃。”现在伟大的震天尊变得张口结舌。“没问题。”他犹豫了一会儿，然后补充道：“没有不必要的杀戮，我记住了。我不能保证，但我会尽力。”

这一次，听起来很真诚。奥利安微笑起来，围绕着他们的疏离感消失了。

“那么，”震天尊回应了他的微笑。“你想让我为你的这个做点什么吗？”他指了指奥利安肩上的竞天择标志。

“让我猜：这会很痛。”奥利安发出短促的笑声。“是的，我想要那样。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

沙尘暴在掩盖车辙印方面做得太好了，但塔恩并没有灰心。只不过他的任务变得更长、更复杂，但这两样都不会吓倒他。也许他不得不搜索遍每一寸沙漠。他的猎物迟早会变得粗心，他们会不再隐藏自己的踪迹，然后就没有什么能够从领袖的盛怒中拯救这些背信弃义者了。

塔恩将一直追捕他们，并让神圣的惩罚降临到他们头上。没有人可以反抗伟大的竞天择领袖。没有人可以背叛他！

特别是那些曾拥有塔恩绝对信任的人。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

竞天择领袖的返回既无欢乐又满是耻辱。但在看到可悲的场景时，药师只不过叹了口气：从幸存战士的状况来看，他的医务室又要满员好几天了。另一方面来说，这样最好：只要他仍然是不可或缺的，那他就可以安然无恙地从竞天择的愤怒中活下来。

炉渣的抄写员。当药师给他安装变形齿轮时，根本没猜到那个蠢货废品会逃跑！任何有理智的人谁会从沙漠中唯一安全的地方逃离？肯定是震天尊那家伙用愚蠢的念头填满了奥利安的脑袋。傻瓜奥利安，让自己被这样操纵。无论他有多么甜言蜜语，没有哪个金刚值得牺牲自己的地位。

当医务室的门打开时，药师正在修补另一名战士。地板在沉重的脚步下震动。他正打算呵斥那个在手术期间打扰他的畜生，但当他看到是谁时，声音卡在了他的喉咙里。

“宝贝，你好。”竞天择领袖沉声说，收窄的蓝色光镜从面具和角状头盔的狭缝间探寻地看着他。

“领袖！”药师从床板边退开，但竞天择举起手，让医生闭上了嘴。

“我不会占用你太多时间。只有一件小事要告诉你，亲爱的医生。奥利安•派克斯不应该有一个变形齿轮，但他却用卡车形态开走了。”

药师张开嘴，试图想出所有他能找到的解释。

“我的神圣领袖，我…….”

他没有机会说完了，因为竞天择冲向他，将昏迷的战士连着床板一起扔到墙上，抓住了药师的喉咙。

“我不想要借口或道歉，宝贝。”他对着药师的脸咆哮，后者正在他覆盖装甲的手指上乱抓。“我失去了抄写员，一半的军队，首席大将军——而我的手上没有罪魁祸首……”他靠得更近了，享受着药师突然顿悟的光镜。“我想要的，亲爱的医生，是补偿。”


	8. Chapter 8

又一片灰尘吹进了震天尊的散热网罩中，引擎突然熄火了，发出呼哧声。他的过滤片被沙尘暴撕碎了，所以这些小颗粒堵塞了涡轮机。他一边喘气一边诅咒，重新控制他的机械制动系统，迫使它们运作。

“震天尊？”这一天里，奥利安已经两次对此表达了关注，一次比一次更担心。

“没事。不能停下，奥利安。”

“我不是说要停下。”震天尊对这话表示怀疑。“但也许你可以停在我上面？现在并不需要在空中飞行，这样你可以节省燃料。”

震天尊根本没考虑这个建议。

“我很重。而且这会拖慢你的速度，你将花费更多的燃料拖运额外的重量。”

“仍然比你飞行耗费得少。”奥利安委婉地没有提及震天尊的伤势（因为之前，据说，“没事”），震天尊不知道自己是应该对抄写员咆哮还是为他感到骄傲。像这样单纯的金刚，奥利安却出人意料地擅长用语言表达自己的意思。

但换个角度想，毕竟奥利安作为竞天择的财产生存了那么长时间。

“好。”震天尊没有继续反对，他下降并变为金刚形态，降落到移动的拖车顶部。奥利安惊叫了一声，但保持住了平衡。

“你可以等我停下来，”声音里有明显的责备。

“我想你刚刚说过不用停下来。”震天尊没有费心掩饰沾沾自喜的假笑。但其实他对此印象深刻：之前城堡的飞行单位袭击奥利安时，他不知该如何处理。但现在看，他似乎已经从自己的错误中学到了东西。

由于增加了负重，奥利安车开得慢了些，但仍然还是高速。

“你很强。”震天尊面朝下趴着，抓住奥利安的挡风板，减少空气阻力。“我相信这不是竞天择期待一个抄写员会有的素质。”

奥利安的底盘在他手里窘迫地振动。

“我，呃……谢谢。”他停顿了一下。“那你期待什么？”

说实话，我以为你会在驾驶和耐力方面有问题——毕竟你很多年没有变形齿轮了。但你调整得很快，你比看起来更有力量。”

奥利安咳嗽起来。

“哦，呃。谢谢？”他发出了一个莫名其妙的声音。“听说过‘直言不讳’这个词吗？”

  
“你的意思是不喜欢我说的话？”震天尊叹了口气，他的整个身体在阳光下放松，疲惫的关节终于得到休息。“那你就不应该问。”

“不，我……我不是说不喜欢。”听起来奥利安对自己的想法感到惊讶。“但哇，你可真坦率。”

“嘿，我知道界线。我不会对竞天择说，他是一个满口谎言的炉渣疯子。”震天尊的上唇在一个不易察觉的低吼中抽搐着。“但你不是竞天择。既然你问了，我想给你真实的答案。”

“我很感激，”奥利安小声地说。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“这不是我想象中的沙漠。”奥利安的声音把震天尊从昏昏欲睡中拉了出来。“我一直认为这里到处是掠袭者和拾荒者，但是沙尘暴之后我们一个金刚也没看到过。”

“那是因为我们正在接近锈海。”震天尊凭本能收紧装甲，爪手握紧奥利安挡风板的边缘。“谁都不想住在那里。”

“那么可怕？”

“想象一个覆盖着酸液和腐蚀物质的广阔平原。夏天，它会变干，风裹挟着厚厚的锈尘云，堵塞你的摄取口并侵蚀你的系统。而在季节之间，它是无尽酸雨和毒性蒸气的来源。现在，再想象这样一个平原会绵延数英里。”

“告诉我为什么我们要去那里？”奥利安的底盘显然打了个冷战。“难道我们不能绕过它吗？”

“你的钥匙指向是穿越它。谁知道呢，也许魔力神球就隐藏在锈海的中间。”并且，这也使他们远离了青丘人的势力范围，震天尊对天空霸主的款待可是记忆犹新。

“说到这个，让我核对一下方向。”奥利安刹车并变形，打开了他的子空间。

震天尊也变形了，他跳到地上，抑制住一声恼怒的咆哮，他的好心情消失了。钥匙在奥利安的手掌上闪闪发光，发出蜂鸣，仍指向东南方。

震天尊的耐性已经随着每一次检查钥匙而逐渐消耗，现在则完全没了。

“为什么它只对你有反应？！”他大声说，瞪着那块小金属片。不管震天尊怎么做，也无论他用什么方式拿着它，钥匙在他的爪手中都死气沉沉的。

“我们并不知道它是否只对我有反应。”奥利安似乎没有注意到朋友的语气。“也许它会对铁堡人、地面单元或只是抄写员起反应。不幸的是，我们没办法证明这一点。”他一副因为科学好奇心无法得到满足而垂头丧气的样子，震天尊的愤怒消失了，喉咙里勉强发出了模糊的咕噜声。很难对奥利安长时间生气，而这点让战士感到不舒服。

“快要日落了，我们就在这里过夜吧。”震天尊让自己忙于处理燃料软管。他的伤口仍然很疼，尽管他能够在更恶劣的条件下前进，但他想要为锈海的行程保存力量。上一次穿过它几乎让他丧命，而且那时还没有一个负载重物的地面单元拖累他。

他们像往常一样补充燃料，背靠着拖车休息。空气冷了下来，白天的燥热让位于夜晚的寒冷，但此刻几乎还算是舒适的。

几乎——因为震天尊仍然无法适应安静。在城堡里，总是有人在周围，哪怕是夜深人静的时候。在他豪华而僻静的房间里，震天尊可以听到巡逻警卫的脚步和盔甲的吱嘎声。在拥挤的低层，充斥着金刚睡觉时的呼噜声，城堡机械的运转声，还有那些在充电中做梦发出的低语。震天尊习惯于此，几乎忘记了真正的安静是什么样子，夜晚的沙漠让他觉得自己像个聋子。

或许奥利安也有同样的问题，他正在自己的位置上不舒服地扭动着。

“嘿，震天尊……”蓝色的光镜在薄暮中闪烁。“你想让我给你读一部戏剧吗？”他从子空间里掏出那个熟悉的旧数据板。

震天尊的光镜睁大了。

“你带着它？！”

奥利安移动了一下重心。

“我知道计划是只带上最低限度的必需品……但这是你的礼物。”奥利安的手指抚过数据板的边缘。“我不想留下它。我答应过要教你二阶字符的，记得吗？我们需要阅读素材。”

他还在继续说个不停，但是震天尊已经从震惊中恢复了。

“我想它不会是个负担的，它太轻了。”激活数据板会花费他们宝贵的燃料，但这一次震天尊选择无视理性的声音。“是的，我想让你读一个故事。要不就选第二个吧，速击为她死去的爱人复仇？”【速击：Swiftstrike，想不起来这是哪里出现过的TF角色了，自己编了个名字，欢迎提供线索】

我超喜欢这部的！‘让混沌使者得到我的火种吧，他的血燃烧我的管线，亵渎我的机体，以宇宙大帝的名义，只要杀害竞速的凶手在我面前倒下！’如此激烈却又过于哀伤。”【竞速：Racer，同样想不起来自己胡编的一个TF名，似乎曾出现在真人电影中】

“哀伤？为什么是哀伤？”震天尊歪过头。“速击为竞速复仇，并让她的敌人付出代价。她知道自己在做什么以及为什么。”

“但是，她喝了宇宙大帝的血后，将永远无法进入火种后世。”奥利安的脸变得暗淡。“她永远无法与竞速团聚，她为复仇放弃了这个。”

“真的？”震天尊皱起眉头。“这就是她最后一段台词的内容？”当奥利安第一次读这个故事的时候，震天尊没有完全明白。他沉浸在整个故事的情节中，以至于忽略了这一小部分内容。他沉默了一会儿，评估新的信息，最后耸耸肩。“我不知道，这对我来说没有任何改变。竞天择也说过很多关于火种后世的事，忠实仆从将如何与他一起进入永恒，但我们都知道那就是一堆废气话。我看不出这里面有什么不同。”

“你不相信火种后世？”

“我从不相信没有证据的存在。你呢？”

这个问题的确让奥利安犹豫了。

“我……”他叹了口气。“不知道。我想要相信火种后世，但我真的不知道。不过我们是否相信这个故事并不重要。”他放松下来，“重要的是剧中角色相信，你不觉得这让结局更加戏剧化吗？”

“再读一遍。”震天尊对他微笑，“我们会知道的。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当震天尊在空中时，奥利安就在他的下方行驶，红蓝色底盘在地面上移动。他飞行时嗡嗡作响，伤口愈合状况良好。越接近铁锈海，路面状况变得越糟糕。现在奥利安身上的额外重量带来更多问题，而不是优势。

昨晚剧本中的无数台词在震天尊脑海中流淌，呼应着他火种的跃动。诗歌很容易记住——非常适合在飞行期间默诵。不止于此，它还富有感染力：震天尊下意识地把他记住的台词变化成速击可能会说的新台词，然后又变成了他自己的想法——而且仍然是按奥利安非常喜欢的格式和节奏构成。这很奇怪，但震天尊非常享受这种效果。这就像在创造另一个故事，速击另一次不同的历险——只是这一次震天尊可以将自己的想法融入其中。

如果他在矿场的时候就知道这种乐趣！如果他能够用这样的方式编写故事分散注意力，那些漫长而枯燥的日子会变得美好一点。这比他们曾经唱的那些计数歌要有趣得多！

但即便他如此沉浸于新乐趣中，震天尊也从未放松警惕，所以当发现前方有些异样时，他立刻叫奥利安停下。

“怎么了？”奥利安没有变成金刚形态，但是他的引擎加速，泄漏了他的紧张。“有攻击者？”

“不是。”震天尊在短暂的侦察后俯冲下来。“看上去像是地上的一个洞……巨大的圆形。”突然，矿工们曾经悄声讲述的故事从他的记忆中呈现，那些蛰伏在底下世界的畸形怪兽。震天尊不得不咬住嘴唇摆脱从前的恐惧，他从没见过任何地下的怪物——他所知的怪物全都披着金刚的装甲，住在黑暗矿井之上的加固高塔中。

“也许发生过地震？不过我从来没听说过地震会留下圆洞……”奥利安终于变形了，将一根手指放在嘴唇上，思考着。“你想去查看吗？”

震天尊没有马上回答，仔细考虑着风险。他没有看到任何人在洞口，但他的检查并不是很彻底地。最安全的选择是远离这个洞——但那些做出最安全选择的人没有在沙漠中幸存。每一个发现并获得有用物资的机会都是宝贵的，而一个洞可能意味着至少会有不幸掉进去的旅行者遗骸。

“让我们检查一下，”震天尊决定了，奥利安兴致勃勃点头的样子一如既往地让震天尊的脸上露出微笑。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

这个洞从空中看起来是圆的。但内部，在永久沙层的下面，震天尊和奥利安可以看到一些参差不齐的形状：丘陵和沟渠创造出一种奇怪的结构，就像某种迷宫。

奥利安率先说出了震天尊芯中的怀疑：

“这是一个定居点！”

“或者说曾经是。”震天尊嘴角闪过一抹掠夺性的假笑。他从未听说过这片土地上有一座城——意味着这些废墟只出现了很短的时间。也许是地震将它们带到了地表，也许是地穴的天花板因为自身重量坍塌了——但最重要的是这个城镇很可能还没有被洗劫过。

他再次扫描了地平线，寻找最细微的动静，但似乎他们是唯一在此的。不过，这未免太好了。废墟可能是个诱饵……

“奥利安，留在这里守着油罐箱。”震天尊走近悬崖。“如果发现什么可疑的东西，我是说任何事情——一个阴影，奇怪的噪音——比如尖叫。尽你所能，拉上拖车就走。”

“你认为这是一次伏击？”奥利安的光镜飞快地看向一侧。

“可能是。如果想进行探索，我们中的一个必须保护燃料。”

震天尊已经准备好面对奥利安的反对，但抄写员可怜巴巴地看了这个城镇一眼，点了点头。

“你说的有道理。”他把一只手放在拖车挂钩上。“小心点，好吗？”

“好，”震天尊不假思索地答道，感觉火种突然变得又大又热，简直要从火种舱中冲出来。尽管还有生存和所有这些问题，但奥利安——一个抄写员，一个充满好奇心的金刚，一个在被囚禁许久之后对自由感到如此喜悦的金刚——却这么容易就同意远离那座古城……这是另一件超出他期望的事。【看看，奥利安稍微一听话，威总就忘乎所以了^_^】

“我很快就会回来，”他承诺道，为自己感到惊讶，然后跃入了空中。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

由于洞的尺寸够大，阳光毫不费力地直射到底下的城市。当震天尊在半毁的通道间漫游时，他发现从上方看到的废墟只是整个建筑群的一小部分。这些“街道”从洞口位置像蛛网一样延伸，逐渐变成了隧道，这让他想起自己出生的塔恩矿场。

与矿坑不同的是，这些隧道顶部较高，相对干净，墙面光滑，还有构造精良的门廊。震天尊所到之处的房间规模各不相同，从曾作为住所的小房子到作为车间或仓库的大房子（震天尊仔细阅读了他发现的每一处铭文）。但所有这些房间的共同之处是，它们是空的：没有家具，没有机械设备，也没有居民——只有大块被剥离了有用部件的光秃秃的骨架。

这是一个空城。震天尊返回洞口，飞离此地。

奥利安激动地迎接了他。降落时，震天尊宽慰地松了口气：抄写员是安全的，完好无缺，并且拖车就在原来的地方。

“怎么样？它是怎么样的？！“奥利安几乎是跳到他的面前。

震天尊对他微笑。

“你为什么不自己去看一下呢？”他问道，为奥利安快乐的光镜感到振奋，然后又补充说，“这座城市不久前被袭击过，有用的物品已经被掠走，我认为那里不会有拾荒者了。我们或许会有些偶然发现。”

听到这些话，奥利安的喜悦枯萎了。

“被袭击了？”他重复道，震天尊在芯里打了自己一巴掌。白痴！奥利安当然不想要被提醒家园的毁坏！

特别是，现在震天尊想起来了，奥利安过去也住在地下避难所。

“你不必进去，”他脱口而出，能量在他的管线中涌动，就好像他错过了一次本应看到的攻击。“我会穿过隧道，不用花费太长时间，就拿走任何能用的东西，然后我们离开。”

“不，这……这没关系，请不要顾虑！”奥利安抓住他的手，震天尊的发声器卡住了。奥利安的神情中包含着某种东西，某种矜持而尚未确定的东西。

“我想去，”奥利安咽下喉咙里的肿块，继续说，“但拖车怎么办？”

这个平常现实的问题实在不适合此刻的情景，以至于震天尊花了一秒钟才反应过来，给出一个非常明显的答案。

“我们带着它一起下去。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

携带拖车比震天尊想象的要困难得多（尽管用链条捆住了，但这该死的东西在他的飞机形态上几乎无法保持平衡），所以随后带奥利安下去反而是一种放松了。抄写员温暖的身体与震天尊的装甲十分贴合，轻柔的排风抚过他头盔的可见部分，向他的机体传递着轻微颤抖。他在恢复金刚形态时挥去了这些想法。奥利安站了起来，敬畏地四处张望。

他们用链条将油罐箱锁在一堵墙上，并排进入隧道。看到尸骸时，奥利安向震天尊靠近，蓝色光镜在黑暗中闪烁，但并未说话。震天尊不确定这算不算一件好事。

他们继续探索。有时，墙面上会有杂乱的焚烧痕迹和弹孔——这是曾经有过战斗的迹象。震天尊想知道攻击者是谁，他们又转了一圈，同时停了下来。

这是一个方形大厅，像这个被袭城镇里的其他一切一样，空荡荡的。但也是他们迄今为止看到的最大房间——对面的墙上有一幅巨大的图案：一个带翼王冠的标志，用粗糙的黄色画笔绘制。在光滑的金属墙上看起来十分怪异，和这个地方很不相称，震天尊相当确定：

“我想那应该是袭击者的标志。”

“你认得出是谁吗？”奥利安从这个气势汹汹的标志上拉开视线。

“我不确定。”震天尊皱着眉，思索所有他熟悉的符号。“可能是青丘的天空霸主之一，他们大概有，十四个？”

“十四个？”奥利安眨了眨眼，抬头想了一会儿。“但是我读到，过去只有一个……”

“显然，不止一个金刚想要自称为天空霸主，”震天尊耸耸肩。“就像竞天择自称‘领袖’一样。权力的头衔总是很受欢迎。”

奥利安凝视着标志。

“我们走吧，”他低声说。就在他们准备转身离开时，有些东西引起了震天尊的注意。

“等等！”他冲到画着标志的墙壁前，就像奥利安看到新奇事物时一样兴奋。“看，有一些铭文！”铭牌用螺丝钉在墙上，除此以外其他什么也没有，而震天尊就像他看到其他书写资料一样饥渴地阅读它们。

“警告：仅允许授权人员，”他大声朗读，对能够流畅阅读感到自豪，只要掌握二阶字符……“进入工业机库。”他转身看着奥利安。“我认为这是一扇门，而不是一堵墙！”

“看起来是的。”奥利安研究了铭文，脸上突然亮了起来。“你认为袭击者没有发现它？！也许他们错过了这个机库，因为他们看不懂这个。”他抓住震天尊的手肘。“也许里面还有幸存者呢？！”

震天尊对此深表怀疑，但他不想就这样打破奥利安的希望。

“要确认这一点，我们首先必须打开门。”震天尊再次环顾了房间。“有什么想法？”

“我没看到有任何指示。”奥利安眯眼看着仅有的铭文。“仅限授权人员……”

“无论居民留下什么东西，我们永远也不知道谁被授权或谁没有。”震天尊一边喃喃自语，一边撞击了墙壁——更多是出于习惯而不是期待发生什么。

令他极为震惊的是，门内的某样东西发出咔嗒声，和他头部高度相同的位置开了一个小窗户，一束黄光亮起。它首先扫描了奥利安，发出尖锐的否定声，然后它转而扫描震天尊……并变成绿色。

在雷鸣般的吱嘎声中，大门开始升起。

“什么……？”震天尊愣在打开的大门前。

“我知道！我知道了！”奥利安拍了拍手，蓝色光镜闪烁着。“这是一个工业机库！你是矿工！它扫描了你的机体，认为你符合授权要求！”

“什么。”震天尊可从没认为自己的矿工机体居然会给他任何事情的授权。然而，大门打开了，巨大的机库里应急灯亮起，显示出一台大型机械的轮廓。

“它没有被碰过，”奥利安在他旁边吐了一口气。“它没有被动过！还有能量！震天尊！”他拽着后者的手。最终，震天尊从震惊中缓过来。他们的光镜对视着，奥利安明亮的微笑击中了他。“我们找到了一个未被触及的避难所！”

【下面这个就是他们在地下城镇中看到的标志，这个标志曾经出现在威本纪中】


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：奥利安mpreg言辞提及

起初，奥利安的兴奋让震天尊感到震惊，一种锐利的灼烧感在他的管线中烧过。里面可能有幸存者，住在这个避难所里的金刚。他们肯定会保护自己，他们熟悉地形，震天尊的飞机形态在地下没有优势……

但是，奥利安的声音在机库中回响，没有应答。震天尊紧张的肩膀缓缓垂下，放松。

这地方是空的。

这一阵宽慰感是如此强烈，以至于他在看到抄写员沮丧的表情时，都无法让自己也对此表示遗憾。发现古代宝藏有理由高兴，但发现其他金刚则不是。

震天尊忙于探索。现在则是他高兴得冒泡泡了，每当他找到一箱备用零件或一台发电机时，都会高兴地抽气。奥利安只是跟着他，分享快乐和失望。

最大的战利品就站在机库中间：一个履带式攀爬车。它的机舱很大，可以容纳好几个像震天尊和奥利安那种体型的金刚，后部还有宽阔的轨道和一个装货平台。

震天尊抚过轨道，赞叹地研究着这台巨型机械。

“真大啊……”他从未见过这样的东西。这是古代金刚的样子吗？“我感觉不到火种振动。他死了吗？”

“我想它从未有过火种。”奥利安走近了，语气仍然有些难过，光镜暗淡。“这不是活物，震天尊。只是一台机器。”

“只是一台机器？”震天尊眨了眨眼。“可是……如果有足够运输车型金刚的话，为什么会有人想要建造一个运输设备？”

“因为没有这种大型规格的金刚？”奥利安耸了耸肩。“或是因为他们需要它在锈海这样危险的场所工作，希望保护工人。”

震天尊无话可说了。这个想法……很奇怪，但却是正确的，太正确了！保护工人。这是在塔恩或城堡没人在意的事，但它可以挽救这么多生命！建造一台机器代替活生生的金刚工作，在不安全的隧道中钻探，作为防范袭击者的移动堡垒……

“这太完美了，”他大声说道，脑海中形成了一个想法。奥利安疑惑地看了他一眼，震天尊继续说道：“我们就用这个渡过锈海。”

奥利安噎了一下。

“但是……”他咳嗽起来。“我想我们需要节约燃料？这东西肯定特别费油！”

震天尊环顾四周。“这里肯定有专门供应它的燃料。即使没有，仍然值得一试。我们尽可能快地驾驶它，然后在必要时放弃。我敢打赌，它的履带比你的轮胎更能抵抗酸蚀。”

想到在酸性地面上行驶，奥利安的车轮悄悄转了转，于是他不再争论。

这一天剩下的时间他们都在搜索机库。令震天尊沮丧的是，没有找到太多燃料，只发现了一些装有备用燃料的小罐子，但至少装满了攀爬车的油箱。他们还偶然发现了能够供应照明的应急发电机，所以这至少是一场胜利。而且——另一个成果！——奥利安找到了一本驾驶手册。

当夜幕降临到沙漠时，奥利安和震天尊在攀爬车的舱内安顿下来。破旧的座位提供了足够的空间让他们并排坐着，挤在一起阅读手册。

“这是调节速度的，这是控制方向的。”奥利安挠着鼻梁【P柱有鼻子吗o(∩_∩)o 】，“看起来很简单。”

“还是很奇怪。就像操作另一个金刚。”震天尊小心地侧眼看着方向盘。“你确定它不是活的？我可不想我们在里面的时候它突然醒过来，并大发脾气。”

“确定。我检查过了，它没有火种舱。”奥利安关上手册。“根据示意图，机库角落里的操控台控制着大门外的升降梯。我希望发电机有足够的电力将它升到地面，否则它会卡在这里。”

“是的，”震天尊嘟囔道，看着门上一盏闪烁的灯。“困在这里。”

一时间，这一切似乎显得那么不真实——这种宁静平和，舒缓闪烁的灯光，惬意的亲近感以及身旁另一台引擎的低哼——就像是那些古代故事中的一幕，如此奇特而超脱。这就是……安宁？

突然，一个想法在震天尊的脑海中冲刷而过，像沙尘暴一样压倒了他——一个迫切渴望永远保持此刻的想法。如果他们留在这里，留在这个地堡中呢？它已经被抢劫过了，掠袭者不太会返回一个他们认为已经是空的地方。如果有拾荒者发现它——这个机库很容易防守。震天尊在地下度过了半生的时间，他知道如何利用隧道发挥优势，他和奥利安——他们可以留下来，一起住在这里，也许建立他们自己的城堡，一个没有人会被利用和虐待的地方，每个人都有机会学习自己想要的东西……

震天尊感觉到奥利安在翻身，他的装甲蹭到震天尊自己的。他清了清骤然干燥的喉咙。

“呃……奥利安？”奥利安抬头看向他，蓝色的光落到他的脸上，震天尊抑制住一阵颤抖。当他说话时，声音比平常沙哑：“你想留下来吗？”

在半暗的舱内，他可以看到奥利安的嘴张开了。

“留下？”

“是。你知道的，一直留下？”震天尊语速变快，想在蓝色光镜的审视下解释自己的意思。“我们可以住在这里，这个地方有能源，而且防御坚固。”防御还不够，他脑海中一个不忠的声音指出，毕竟它已经被攻占过。“这里没有领袖可以命令我们，我们可以为迷失的人提供避难所……也许可以建立一个部落。”这个想法给他造成了意想不到的颤抖——他和奥利安激活一些新火种，奥利安会愿意孕育它们吗？“我们可以教人们阅读和写作，工作时使用机器来保护他们，让他们看到这是可能的。让他们看到竞天择的方式不是唯一的道路。”并且也许，他自己私下想，也许有一天，当他们有了一支足够强大的军队——一支装备了古代武器和运输车，每个士兵都知道如何使用设备的军队——然后他们将征服竞天择的城堡，释放里面的金刚，然后开赴塔恩，再然后……

“我们不能。”

震天尊盯着奥利安，抄写员伤感的光镜迎上他的视线。

“我们不能，”奥利安重复着，垂下光镜。“我明白你的意思，震天尊，并且也希望能这么做……但是我们有更大的责任，一个比这重要得多的任务。”他打开子空间，拿出钥匙——被诅咒的钥匙，震天尊知道它并不是无缘无故地拒绝他！“我们被给予了一个复原整个星球的机会。在完成这项任务之前，所有一切都必须等待……不管它们有多么诱人。”他轻声说。

“这是否表示你也想要这个？”震天尊皱了皱眉头，愤怒地对抗着一股在他腹部盘旋的暖意。“你愿意和我一起建立一个部落吗？”

奥利安找到了一个正确的方法来让他完全缴械：他凝视着震天尊的光镜，低声说：

“是的。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

升降梯能够运作。尽管天花板打开时，沙子倾泻到攀爬车上，但这台旧设备并没有发生故障：随着一个因为缺乏润滑油而发出的可怕声音，平台升到了地面，攀爬车在数个世纪之后第一次前进了几百米。

震天尊将油罐箱运过来，和其他抢救出来的物品一起放入攀爬车的装货区。然后，他们俩一起爬进机舱，最后看了看这个被遗弃的地堡。一阵短暂的沉默后——奥利安强迫自己从地面洞穴上移开视线。

“那么……我们走吧？”奥利安脸上的笑容有点不自然，他开始翻找子空间，试图隐藏自己的情绪却失败了。“等等，我检查一下方向……”

钥匙脉动着，显示了同样的路线，但是在奥利安放下前，震天尊的大手放到了他的手腕上。

“等等。”震天尊掏着自己的子空间。“有了……我在机库里找到这个。”一条银色链子在他的手掌上闪闪发光，两端没有连接。“虽然很细但很结实，不会拉断。我们把钥匙串在上面，这样你就不会丢了。你想要戴在脖子上吗？或者焊接到你的装甲上？”

“我……谢谢！”这一次奥利安的微笑是坦率的，让震天尊的火种颤动起来。“我想我可以当作项链戴着。这样就能一直看到我们需要前进的方向。”

震天尊点点头，打开了他的工具包。焊枪的几下轻触后，钥匙挂到了奥利安胸前一个新的位置上，链子的两端被牢牢地焊接在一起。

随后，奥利安把手放到控制面板上。庞大的攀爬车像巨兽一样隆隆起伏，内部强力引擎开始运作。

“你来掌舵。”震天尊打开舱门。“我要负责瞭望。”

“震天尊？”一只小手放到他的背上，灵巧的手指碰到装甲缝隙中敏感的原生金属。“谢谢。为了你的理解。而且……我们可以回到这里。在我们恢复塞伯坦之后……在我们完成任务后，我们可以像你说的那样回来，建立我们自己的部落。为所有需要它的人提供庇护。你说什么？”

震天尊停顿了一下，咬紧牙关让排风扇艰难地呼着气。这个提议很好，看上去是出于好意，但他却感觉到口中苦涩的味道，以及无处发泄的愤懑感。这就像奥利安试图安抚他……因为表现好扔给他一根骨头。震天尊痛恨这个。

“我是说，我们会看到的，”他勉强说出这句，头也不回就走出了机舱。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

很快，奥利安就亲眼看到震天尊对锈海的描述毫不夸张。最初的迹象是地面颜色和结构的变化：沙砾变成了干燥的红色地皮，在履带下吱嘎作响，后面留下一道尘土痕迹。随着他们的行进，地面变得越来越湿，东一块西一块地出现了浅浅的酸液水塘。想到自己的轮胎在这种地形上滚动，奥利安的装甲本能地夹紧了。尽管攀爬车庞大沉重，但宽阔的履带让它能轻松通过那些四轮车可能会卡住的地方。

但很快他就再也看不到轨迹了，因为浓雾开始从地表升起。现在，攀爬车的机舱和装货平台上的油罐箱看起来就像是薄雾中的移动岛屿。机舱保护奥利安不受水汽的影响，但震天尊在机舱顶上。他的灰色装甲上正在形成锈迹，特别是那些他够不到擦去湿气的面板。幸运的是，目前看起来还不致命。

第二天，当黑压压的雷雨云在地平线上聚集时，奥利安对攀爬车有了更多感谢。

“看起来不像是一场沙尘暴，”奥利安说道，把头伸出机舱的窗户。

震天尊拉紧了他的肩部防护。

“因为它的确不是。这是酸雨。”

“也许你应该到舱里来。”看着逐渐接近的云层，奥利安越来越担心。“我想在这样的天气里，没有谁会出来追捕我们。”

“是的，”震天尊低声说，终于从位置上移开。“我也这么想。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奥利安第100次向任何可以听到他的神明表示感谢，为了攀爬车和那些制造它的人。机舱外雷暴肆虐，酸液噼里啪啦撞击到顶盖和厚玻璃上，但没有一滴落到里面。

“你是怎么自己渡过锈海的？”奥利安一边在恶劣天气中驾驶，一边询问他的同伴。

“我是在旱季走的，所以敌人是尘土，而不是雨水。”震天尊双臂交叉，竭力表现得态度生硬，但很明显这场风暴影响了他。“我不认为自己能在这种情况中活下来。”

“这辆攀爬车真是个奇迹。”奥利安摸着方向盘上的橡胶。“也许它就是专门为锈海建造的。”

“锈海在大战之前就存在吗？”

“并非所有险恶事物都是战争的后果。”奥利安的光镜变暗了。“塞伯坦从来不是一个完美无缺的天堂。”

“但至少它有足够的能量养活每个人。”

“理论上。”奥利安转过身，不知道该怎么解释。“大战前也有战争，会有金刚因为饥饿或疾病而死亡。”

“还有领袖。”

最后一个词像铅块一样掉落，残酷而可恨。

“你的意思是指像暴君一样实施统治的金刚。”

“我的意思是……”

突然，奥利安一侧的窗户被砸成了碎片。

能量爆炸的热力让奥利安面前的空气烧了起来，导致他的光镜暂时失明。攀爬车一下子失去控制，吱嘎作响地打着滑。他听到而不是看到震天尊打开门跳进暴风雨中，冷风将酸液甩到他的装甲上。

他设法再次抓住方向盘，稳住攀爬车，光镜终于重新调整好。透过雨幕，他看到激光飞闪中，有两个黑色的身影，一个在空中，另一个在地上。酸液像喷泉一样从下方那个陌生机体的履带后面飞出，双炮向震天尊发射——履带！他们的追捕者有履带，而不是车轮！

在暴风雨中，坦克履带让追捕者比震天尊更具优势，后者在空中停留时遇到了麻烦。但震天尊不准备放弃，他回以大炮轰击——当紫色爆炸点亮场面时，奥利安终于认出了攻击者。

“塔恩！”

还没有完成惊叹，奥利安的声音就哑了。坦克的双炮口自动转向，瞄准了他，没及时追踪震天尊的行动。尽管如此，还是有了足够的时间：火种在他胸口猛烈跃动，奥利安的手指紧紧握住方向盘，按下加速，让攀爬车全速行驶。

竞天择的将军追上他们了。竞天择的将军猎杀他们！这一切都是因为他们在那座被劫城市中的愚蠢耽搁，因为他们变得粗心大意……

雨滴顺着缝隙落进他的装甲里，奥利安的线路开始发痒。

“震天尊！”他从机舱望出去，在跳动的影子中寻找朋友。“快进来！”

“开车！”震天尊的声音从上面的某处咆哮着。塔恩的大炮再次转过来，开了火——当听到一阵痛苦的喊叫，看到一个黑色机体掉下来时，奥利安的火种在胸腔里停止了。

“震天尊！”奥利安打开舱门，在不放开方向盘的情况下尽可能地探出身体，管线中的能量变得冰冷。他再也无法在空中看到飞机形态，他还在向前开车，越来越远……

紧接着，攀爬车震动起来，一个金刚从黑暗中跳到一侧，抓住了奥利安扶着的舱门。

他大叫一声，后退——或者想要后退，一只巨大的湿手铁钳般抓住了他的手腕，奥利安看到了塔恩带着面具的脸——很近，太近了！红色光镜在面具的狭缝中发光，现在奥利安明白塔恩为什么看起来几乎是黑的：他的装甲上盖着泥土，因为腐蚀，杂乱地散布着窟窿和污渍。【脑补这个画面，塔咕咕的样子好恐怖，不过他也真厉害，在没有防护的情况下冒着酸雨追捕他们】

“你！”塔恩拉住他的胳膊，想要爬进机舱。“叛徒！领袖的财产！”

奥利安所有的想法和感觉都消失了，只剩下寒冷以及在惊恐边缘摇摇欲坠的激烈愤怒。

“放手！”他用脚蹬在塔恩的胸口。“我不是任何人的财产！”

但塔恩似乎根本没有听到这些话，他光镜燃烧，声音嘶哑。

“我要带你回去……要抓住你！”他尽力撑起自己，腾出另一只手，向前猛抓，对着奥利安的喉咙或者是肩膀——

“不！”奥利安踢了他一脚，滑到了潮湿的座位上。塔恩的手指勾住了串着魔力神球钥匙的链子，钥匙仍然在奥利安的脖子上晃来晃去。

“不！”奥利安喊得更大声，对钥匙的担心超过了其他一切。他将钥匙抓在手上，链条紧绷着被拉向相反的方向……

钥匙突然亮起，明亮的蓝色，它的光芒像一道闪电照亮了机舱——而且就像闪电一样，击中了塔恩的脸。

巨大的坦克金刚弓起身体，发出叫声。那些在他脸上和喉咙上飞舞的电火花迫使他松开了手。奥利安急忙缩到后面的乘客座位，把钥匙抱在胸前，绝望地想要寻找武器——

然后，某个看不见的力量将塔恩从机舱拽开，像脱线木偶一样扔了出去。随后，是一个沉重机体落入泥泞中爆炸的声音。

奥利安张大嘴巴——直到发现震天尊出现在塔恩原先的位置上时，他才高兴得直喘气。震天尊爬到驾驶座上，手臂上的大炮仍然带着电荷下垂。他浑身湿透，灰色装甲破烂不堪，已经开始腐蚀，机体内部烧焦冒烟——但他还活着。

“你没事！”奥利安甚至忘记了钥匙，急忙抱住震天尊。“你没事！”

“现在别，奥利安。”震天尊双手放在方向盘上，当受伤的一侧被碰到时忍不住缩起。

“塔恩呢？”

“废了。”震天尊专心驾驶，但还是露出一个歪歪扭扭的微笑，声音中渗透着欢快。“无论你用什么打了他，打得好。我只是加了些送别礼物。”

“我没有……”奥利安准备要说，但决定先放弃。现在不是合适的时机提及钥匙的奇怪闪光。

现在最重要的是尽量远离可能已经是尸体的塔恩。

以及——他们还活着的事实。


	10. Chapter 10

锈海终于被他们抛在身后。毒性蒸气消散，地面上没有了水洼，天空再次变得清澈。

但仍然有东西提醒他们那个可怕沼泽的存在：与塔恩的战斗结束后不久，奥利安就从同伴手中夺过了方向盘，而这之后一直是他在驾驶攀爬车。震天尊在他旁边的座位上，半昏迷地蜷着身体靠在机舱壁上，手压住身侧大张的伤口。

当他们远离攻击地点后，奥利安立刻清理了那些伤口，但震天尊的自我修复功能没有生效——显然是因为酸液渗入了伤口。不仅如此，情况每天都变得更糟。伤口并没有流出机油——融合炮的爆炸烧结了大部分被切断的能量管线——但却渗出恶心的绿色黏液。柔软的内部线路和破碎的装甲边缘正在腐蚀，无论奥利安怎么冲洗伤口，都没有效果，而他们的溶剂差不多用完了。

奥利安瞥了一眼战士，火种在无能为力的忧虑中抽紧。震天尊现在神志不清，光镜苍白，换气声沉重刺耳。就在不久前，他终于放弃维持坚韧的表象，只是坐在那里，保存仅剩的力量。

魔力神球的钥匙挂在奥利安脖子上，稳定地脉动着，他第一次有了想要碾碎它的冲动。如果连帮助自己的朋友都不行，这个力量有什么用处？他曾尝试在震天尊的伤口前挥舞它，祈祷并恳求它，但钥匙没有回应。它打倒了塔恩，却无法治愈震天尊。

如果他们能及时找到魔力神球……也许魔力神球可以……？

也许索性不离开城堡会更好。他们有相对稳固的地位，旁边就有医生……那不是一个快乐的地方，但至少他们都活着。

这一刻奥利安意识到，无论他们的使命有多重要，自己没有准备好为之牺牲自己的朋友。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

由于奥利安是现在唯一的司机，他们不得不定时休息。周围的沙漠一模一样，所以奥利安看太阳下山就停了下来。他爬进装货区拿了一些燃料和溶剂，后者的罐子几乎空了，奥利安小心地将一半溶剂倒入金属容器中。

“给。”他递给震天尊一份燃料，自己则忙着清理伤口。它又覆盖上了绿色的东西，尽管奥利安没有看到任何酸液的痕迹，但发黑的部件仍在继续腐烂。他再次有了种想要打碎东西或把空溶剂罐扔到地上的冲动。他感觉无助，全然无助！哦，为什么他不是个医生！为什么他在有机会的时候没有仔细观察药师的工作？当然，奥利安从他那里学到了基本急救知识，但他为药师读了那么多医学书籍，他本可以学到更多，如果他知道……

“奥利安。”

他惊呆了。震天尊两天没说话了。现在他的声音如此可怕，几乎无法辨别！奥利安抬头迎上他的视线。在晦暗的黄昏中，甚至连震天尊的光镜也呈现为棕色而不是通常的红色。

“仔细看好……”震天尊拉住他的手，放到自己手臂大炮的基座上。“这里……是锁扣。多层……”他咳嗽了一下。“是多层扣接……但如果你知道序列……按这里，然后是这里，两次……再是这里。”咔嗒声后，大炮从他的胳膊上脱开。震天尊把它放回去，再次锁定，他的每一个动作都很慢，显然需要付出很大的努力。“你……记住了吗？”

奥利安的火种在不祥预感中旋转。

“但为什么……”

“如果我……无法恢复……你不能没有武器……”。

“不！”你会恢复过来的，奥利安想要尖叫。你不会死，你不能死！但是这些话卡在他的发声器中，而那个破碎绝望的“不”是他唯一能说出的词。

震天尊抓住他的手腕，曾经强力的爪手非常虚弱。

“你记住了吗？”

“是的，”奥利安哑着嗓子说。震天尊点点头，闭上光镜，手指松开了。

晚上，奥利安在他旁边的座位上蜷缩着。他紧紧依偎着那个高大的机体，感受发烧的热度，倾听换气扇的喘息声。

不应该是这样的。当然，他们的旅程有风险，但在奥利安脑中，总是他死了，没有完成寻找魔力神球的任务。他会在爆炸中消失，一切都结束。他从没想到会是震天尊——强大而经验丰富的震天尊将军——首先倒下，留奥利安独自继续他们的任务。

他又会被独个儿留下。

这个想法在脑海中闪过，接踵而来的是羞愧。他怎么能为自己感到难过，并在震天尊遭受伤痛的时候为自己的孤独感到害怕？在震天尊快要死了的时候？这样的奥利安是可憎的。他必须让自己变强，能够配得上他的朋友。

奥利安把脸埋在震天尊的肩膀上，强忍住自己的啜泣。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

第二天和之前没有什么不同，同样是浩瀚而空旷的沙漠……直到中午，奥利安发现在地平线上有些东西在闪光。如果不是几秒钟后一个小小的点从物体上分离出来并开始向攀爬车方向移动，他会把它当作一块岩石或者是海市蜃楼。

奥利安紧张起来，身边的震天尊感觉到奥利安电磁场的波动，打开了光镜，。

“它……是什么？”

“有东西正在向我们走来。”奥利安指着越来越大的亮点。

震天尊的大炮蜂鸣着激活了。

“离开……这里。我……无法战斗。”

奥利安的第一本能是遵从震天尊的建议，但关于正在靠近的那个金刚——现在可以分辨出这是一个金刚了，摩托车形态——不像是掠袭者。

“我不知道，震天尊。”奥利安眯起眼睛。“地平线上有些身影，但是这个金刚很小，只身接近一辆大型车。不会是一次攻击。”

“你……永远不知道。”震天尊在座位上转过身来，因为动到伤口而低声痛呼，但奥利安太过留意来访者以至于没注意到。

“这是一辆双轮地面单元。”他皱起了眉头。“我以为他们只住在山上。”在开阔的沙漠中，小而敏捷的双轮车无法与重型车相比，但在崎岖不平的岩坡上却很有优势。

“它还在……过来。他们不……害怕。”

“或者他们很绝望。”奥利安猜测，最后证明他没猜错。

双轮车变成她——一位轻盈的蓝色涂装女性——挡住了攀爬车的路。

“请帮帮我！“她举起手臂，双炮瞄准挡风玻璃，用如此奇怪的方式寻求帮助让奥利安不禁抬起了一侧眉毛。“停下，否则我就开枪！”

“不需要开枪。”奥利安踩下刹车，藏起一个微笑。这位神情坚定的女性，瘦小的机体和她所威胁的巨大攀爬车之间形成强烈对比——这让一切显得如此荒谬。不知为何完全没有威慑力。“你说你需要帮助？”

这位女性看起来被他的礼仪搞得不知所措，但她很快就控制住自己，掩饰了困惑并代之以某种更凶狠的神态。奥利安发现她非常年轻，尽管她的装甲已被磨损、满是尘土，仍然比奥利安认识的其他人都要新（好吧，也许除了药师）。

“是的。”她的蓝色光镜瞥向震天尊的大炮，随后又再次盯着奥利安。“我的朋友被卡住了。我们需要你的机器把他弄出来。”

“卡住了？”这有点不可想象，谁能在沙漠里卡住？“好吧，当然。你来带路。”

现在，女孩完全无法抑制自己的震惊了。然而，一个沉重的手掌放到奥利安手臂上。

“不，”震天尊喘气并咳嗽着，但他强迫自己说下去：“不。我们继续走。”

“但……”

“这可能是一个陷阱。女性……作为诱饵。”有那么一会儿，震天尊暗淡的光镜燃烧起曾经的火焰。“别……相信。走。”

“我不是诱饵！”女孩的装甲愤怒地蓬开。“我朋友会死的，你这个没火种的废品！”

震天尊咆哮起来，但奥利安轻轻地用手按住了他的手掌。

“有一定风险是个陷阱。”他坚定地说，“但有可能真的有人陷入困境。要有多么绝望，你才会向陌生人求助？”他对女孩点点头。“带路。”

“奥利安……”如果震天尊没受伤的话，可能听起来会更有权威……但他不是。

“同情心是让我们与竞天择不同的东西。”奥利安摇摇头，将注意力转向女孩，第三次重复道：“带路。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

幸运终于对奥利安和震天尊微笑了：这不是陷阱。至少，它并不是其他金刚一手制造的陷阱。

一个绿色装甲的大个子金刚被埋在及腰深的流沙中。他猛然扭身看着新来者，结果马上就开始下沉了。一个站在流沙坑边缘的黄色涂装少年用二进制语言发出了一段半慌张半命令的语音，绿色金刚停止了移动，让自己完全静止。

“你说得对，小蜂。”一句来自这个小团队的第三名成员的粗鲁回应：一辆红白货车。“阿尔茜，总算回来了！”他用一条牵引绳绕在绿色金刚的躯干上，沙子从车轮下飞起，引擎在咆哮，但无论他怎么尽力，还是没能把绿色金刚拉动一寸。

看到红白金刚时，奥利安歪过头雕。他在哪里看到过这样的车型？

“嗨？”那个金刚厉声说，显然他并不害怕陌生人。“你们是打算帮忙还是怎么的？”

“奥利安……”震天尊又一次试图阻止。“别管他们……我们不能……备用燃料……”

但就在此时，奥利安猛然想了起来。

“一辆救护车！”他跳起来，差点把头撞到机舱天花板上。“你是医生！”

“是的，怎么啦？”医生的声音变得更加怒气冲冲。

决定了。奥利安打算提供所需的帮助，但他也要借此机会获得一些东西。

“我会把你们的朋友拉出来。”他说，“如果你愿意帮助我的朋友作为回报。”

救护车的车灯闪了闪，奥利安感受到扫描射线的轻微刺痛。

“成交。”医生吼道。“现在快帮忙！”

在女孩警惕的蓝色光镜（显然她的名字是阿尔茜）监视下，以及被她的黄色小伙伴（小蜂？这是个什么名字？）用枪瞄准的同时，奥利安解下攀爬车的牵引绳，把它扔给绿色金刚。

“抓住！”他喊道，然后让攀爬车倒退。巨大的引擎加速转动，仅仅几秒钟就完成了：不幸的金刚被拉了出来。

直到奥利安确信被救的金刚已经在结实的地面上，他才停了下来，不过他没有关掉引擎，也没有离开机舱。万一这些人认为人数上的优势让他们有机会攻击并夺取攀爬车该怎么办？

“我完成了我的部分。”他喊道，看着绿色金刚解开缠绕的牵引绳。“现在该你了，医生。”

“我的名字叫救护车。”医生说着，变为金刚形态。他的体形和车型一样矮壮，表情和声音一样暴躁。“隔板，你还好吗？”他对同伴说。

“是……是的。我很好，老救。就是……地方有沙子。”绿色金刚抬眼看了看奥利安，抄写员发现它们完全没有恶意。“你去忙你的事。”

奥利安打开了震天尊一侧的门，向后让开，一只手保持在方向盘上——以防万一。当救护车爬上机舱时，他看到的是震天尊慢慢亮起的融合炮管。

“别……搞鬼，”震天尊咬着牙设法说出来，尽管他破碎的声音和闪烁的光镜抵消了这个令人印象深刻的画面。

救护车的嘴紧紧地抿成一条线，但他什么也没说——只把注意力集中在伤口上。

“受到酸蚀，并且感染已经遍布内部系统……”他迅速检查了震天尊。“你穿过锈海了？”

奥利安的光镜变窄了。救护车的语气有些奇怪……

“是的，”他谨慎地答道。“我们遇到了酸雨。”

“明白了。”不，这个医生确实有什么不对劲，他匆匆瞥了一眼机舱，他的姿势……但他看起来很擅长自己的工作。拿出工具包开始清理绿色黏液时，他的样子变了：动作变得从容而精确，光镜不再瞟向一边。

“感染已经很深，所以我必须切掉腐坏的部分。”救护车拿起一把小转锯。“我会让你静滞……”

“不！”震天尊的反应非常激烈，以致声音暂时恢复了一些力量。“不，不要静滞，”他的声音轻了些，但还是很坚定。“我不会让你……离开……我的视线。”

救护车恼怒地哼了一声。

“这会非常痛的！”

“不要静滞。”震天尊重复道，大炮嗡嗡作响。在它下面，他的手臂颤抖着。

“随你便。”救护车愤愤地说——但开始了工作。

奥利安不得不同时和自己想要别开的视线和不争气的油箱作斗争。仅仅声音也已经让他感到恶心：锯子的嘶嘶声，救护车用来刮除已腐蚀金属面的研磨刷的刺耳刮擦声，以及激光手术刀切割受感染能量管线时的噪音。而他唯一没有对抗的冲动是握住震天尊的手。当震天尊抓住救命稻草一样挤压他的手时，爪尖抠进了他的手掌，但奥利安没有抗拒。战士伤痕累累的嘴唇中没有泄漏一丝声音，奥利安要尊重这份沉默的忍耐。【这一段威总真硬汉】

不知道过了多少时间，直到救护车终于伸直背部并放下工具。现在，一个丑陋的灰色金属补丁覆盖了震天尊的伤口（为了制作它，奥利安不得不切开空的溶剂罐）。

“完成了。”救护车正在用挑剔的光镜检查自己的工作，但听起来很自豪。“现在腐蚀部件已经去掉了，他的自我修复将会起作用。在内部重建后才能变形。你一找到合适的装甲材料，就要把这个补丁给替换了。”

“谢谢。”奥利安呼出一口气——完全真诚的。“非常感谢！”

“不客气。”救护车喃喃地说——然后那种奇怪的表情又来了。医生似乎在进行某种内心斗争，最后他犹豫地说道：“听着，呃……”

“奥利安。”

“奥利安。我可以和你说几句话吗？私下的？”

奥利安感觉到震天尊的紧张，但没有公开反对。

“关于什么？”

“关于我……病人的状况。”

“如果我快死了……你可以当着我的面说，”震天尊气喘吁吁地说。

救护车皱起了眉头，烦躁不安，显然还有别的事。对于一个穿越沙漠的人来说，他实在是一个糟糕的说谎者。他怎么能活到现在的？

事实上，这是一个多么奇怪的组合——一个天真的医生和三个年轻金刚，整洁得让人怀疑，而且没有充分武装？

“这是关于另一个病人的。”这个谎太可悲了，引发了奥利安的好奇。

尽管好奇——但他并不打算自寻死路。

“很好，”他说。“我们就在装货区那里谈。”他拍拍震天尊的肩膀。“你还好吗？在这里控制方向盘可以吗？”

“当然，”战士哼了一声，强迫自己坐到驾驶位上。他明白了奥利安的想法：这样他们就不在那三个年轻人的火力线上了，万一遭到袭击，救护车就成了人质。

奥利安和救护车爬出机舱，消失在攀爬车宽敞的装货区。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“那么，”奥利安站在油罐箱旁边，确保自己在救护车和通往驾驶室的路之间。“你想聊什么？”

“你不是个战士，”救护车毫不迟疑地说，“我扫描了你，没有武器。你是一个平民。“

“没错。”没有理由假装，虽然奥利安不乐于展示自己的功能。

“你在这里是基于你自己的意愿吗？或者你是被偷的，被强行带走？”

“是我自己的意愿。”好吧，谈话转入一个意想不到的方向。

“听着，”救护车抓住他的手，声音变得激动。“你正在与一名掠袭者同行。我不知道你们是怎么认识的，以及他对你说了什么。但那个金刚……他有很多伤疤，装甲按照掠袭者的形态加以改装。他是一个杀手，专业杀手，他很可能杀死了我的一些朋友——相信我，这是有证据的。我不知道他在哪里带上你的，但你必须尽快逃脱。他没有办法……”

奥利安想笑，但最后一句话让他冻结。

“你是不是对他做了什么？”冰冷厚重的恐惧围绕着他的油箱。“你……让他残废了……？”

“不！”现在轮到救护车惊骇了。“我是医生！永远不会做这样的事情！但他很虚弱，无法阻止你……听着，我们——阿尔茜、隔板、大黄蜂和我——我们要去圣所。那是一个安全、秘密的地方。你可以跟我们一起去，但那个掠袭者——他必须离开。我们可以……”

奥利安举起手来打断了他。

“好吧，够了。首先，我知道我的朋友是谁。他的确是一个掠袭者，或者说他曾经是。他是竞天择的首席大将军，竞天择是北方一座城堡的统治者，也是我所服务的对象。我们从他那里逃脱，并开始前往——”好吧，没有提及魔力神球。奥利安在阿尔茜靠近攀爬车时就把钥匙藏进子空间真是太好了。“——南方的旅程。你的指控毫无根据，不过可以理解。”

“他杀了我的亲友！”救护车指向机舱，仿佛他想用手指刺穿震天尊。“这个攀爬车——它属于我的人民！我知道，我看到它很多次了！它属于圣所的人，如果某个肮脏的掠袭者正在驾驶它——这意味着他是从合法所有者那里夺取的！”

救护车深深地缓了口气，正准备继续，直到他发现对方表情的变化。

“奥利安……？”

“我很抱歉，救护车。”奥利安的光镜带着怜悯。“非常抱歉，我不得不告诉你，但……我想你的圣所已经没有了。”


	11. Chapter 11

当夜幕降临沙漠时，两个团体围坐在一堆用慢燃型废液点起的小型篝火旁。攀爬车就耸立在奥利安和震天尊身后。

在解释了最初的误会后，救护车问了一些问题来确认奥利安真的进入过圣所。很明显，这里没有人会造成伤害。他们决定一起过夜。虽然这不是一个快乐聚会，特别是对救护车而言。医生蹲坐在地上，光镜心不在焉地固定在火堆上，甚至没有注意到阿尔茜正在抚过他的手臂。

“这怎么可能？”他低声说，声音比耳语更轻。“圣所是……它是秘密的。应该能保证安全！这怎么可能？”

“如果你不相信我们，可以渡过锈海自己去看看。”震天尊粗声粗气地说。他的高烧正在消退，救护车禁用了他的痛觉反馈，这让他勉强有些感激之情，但是救护车拒绝接受事实又令人恼火。

“圣所究竟是什么？”奥利安问道，试图把谈话引向一个不太挑衅的角度。

救护车叹了口气，闭上了光镜——当他重新打开它时，显得更加自控了。

“这是一个避难所。在大战的最后几年，有些人——比如参议员雷神——意识到我们的世界即将终结。他想尽可能拯救那些还可以保留的东西——我们的成果，我们的文化，但最重要的是——我们的人民，那些不想战斗的人。他选择了一个没有发生过战斗的地方——靠近锈海的废矿，秘密地聚集了他的追随者，所有最优秀的人：医生，科学家，工程师……我们就藏在那个矿里。我们带去足够的资源，把它变成了一个地堡，并维持了数千年，我们在那里建了一座城市。雷神把所有的财产都花在圣所上了。我们希望战争结束之后……塞伯坦自我修复了……我们就可以回到地面。”

“但塞伯坦并没有修复自己。”奥利安静静地说。救护车摇了摇头。

“我们并不知道。不过，我们的空间有限。我们所知道的是，总有一天会结束。而我……”他叹了口气。“我想我变得焦躁了。雷神禁止我们离开圣所，他确信地下更安全……但地面上可能有幸存者——我是对的。”他向自己同伴们微笑，他们也回报以微笑。“我想查看一下是否已经到了我们打破隔绝自处局面的时机。我们可以将文明带回赛博坦，为那些需要的人带来帮助。雷神不同意，所以我自己离开了。”他的光镜变暗了，发出一声毫无欢乐的嗤笑。“也许雷神是对的，因为来到地面后发生的第一件事就是我被抓住了，被一群暴徒。他们有那个……生意要做。”他畏缩了，“他们培育……健康的小火种，然后卖掉。他们需要我确保繁育者的健康，扫描新火种，以便他们可以保留‘好’的，并扔掉其余的。”

奥利安颤抖起来，靠向震天尊。而救护车继续他的故事：

“有一天，一群火种吞噬者进入捕获我的人居住的地方。接下来……可想而知。火种吞噬者捕猎最明亮和最强壮的火种。”救护车的脸扭曲成一个怪相。“混乱中，我抓住了三个正在培育中的小火种，逃了出去。显然，我自己的火种不够明亮。”他发出一个不自然的假笑。“之后就很简单了。我们住在音速峡谷的一个山洞里……我学会了捕猎涡轮狐狸获取能量。小火种长大了。”这次他看着那些由他监护的少年，露出了真挚的笑容，“我告诉他们关于圣所的故事。计划是等到他们足够强壮，然后穿过沙漠，返回我的家。我想向他们展示我的家园，展示生活应该是什么样的，为他们找到老师，修好小蜂的发声器……”救护车的声音又变得破碎，“雷神不会把我们赶走的……如果他活着。”

“你确定没有幸存者？”隔板对奥利安说，他的脸上充满了信任，抄写员脸红了。他不想打破这个年轻金刚的希望……但是最好不要让他们为了虚幻的希望穿过锈海。

“在圣所里只有尸体。”他回答，“如果有人活着，也被袭击者带走了。”

“但是我们确实发现了一个袭击你家的军阀标志，”震天尊深沉的声音介入对话。救护车的光镜睁大了，他的同伴都倾身向前。“这样的。”震天尊将爪手挖进沙子里，画出他们在被毁地堡的墙壁上看到的符号：一个带翼王冠。

救护车的眉头皱紧了。

“我想我以前看到过好几次，但不知道这是谁的。”他的引擎加速了。“如果让我找到他们……”

“你最好用最大速度开车——往相反的方向。”震天尊说，“除非你想成为军阀的私人财产，并目睹你的小火种变成奴隶。”

救护车开口想要反驳，但选择了放弃。事实上，他似乎被击垮了。奥利安想要拥抱他，但猜想坏脾气的医生不会喜欢这个。

“那么，”阿尔茜咳嗽了一声，她的声音打破了令人不适的沉默。“你们的故事是什么？”

奥利安与震天尊交换了短暂的一瞥，战士向他点点头。奥利安同样点点头，并开始说道：

“嗯，我们的故事很简单。震天尊和我……”他被救护车嘲讽的哼哼声打断了。

“抱歉，什么？你的名字是震天尊？以那个炉渣的堕落者命名？”

震天尊的眉头拧到了一起，但是当他回答时，声音里的困惑多过愤怒。

“我不知道这个‘堕落者’是谁。我从计数歌中选出了自己的名字。”当救护车给了他疑问的一瞥时（奥利安也加入了，因为他从未听过他朋友名字的故事），震天尊开始讲述，“我们曾经在矿中唱它来计算挥镐的次数。你知道，一首计数的歌曲：

第一是先觉者，光的剑客，  
第二是引天行，时间的主人，  
第三是贤明者，记录和观察，  
第四是创造者，锻造之锤的持有者，

——等等。而这是我最喜欢的一句：‘第十二个是震天尊，与所有人为敌。’”震天尊骄傲地抬起下巴。“我一直认为他必须非常勇敢才能做到这一点。”

一时间暂时没有人说话。比如奥利安，正在心里记下一个备忘，以后要震天尊为他唱更多的歌，因为他磁性的男中音让他很有……感觉。而救护车，显然他的沉默另有原因，因为当他最终打破沉默时，语气很沉重。

“这首你们的‘计数歌’，是普神本人创造的十三位天元的名单。震天尊背叛了他们，并被称为堕落者。你正以塞伯坦历史上最糟糕的怪物为名。”

“什么，甚至比那些袭击你的圣所还有培育新火种出售的人更糟糕？”震天尊的目光变得锐利。

救护车咬了咬牙，但没有回答。

“十三天元是古老的历史，如果他们确实存在过。”奥利安说，试图恢复和睦。而且，他想知道为什么钛师傅除了一些模糊的传说外，从没有让他读过任何关于天元的书。他也不知道震天尊就是堕落者的名字。“塞伯坦现在有了其他的领袖——像我们逃离的那个。他称自己为竞天择领袖，尽管他只是一个残忍而渴望权力的金刚。”

奥利安给他们初次相识的人讲述了一个剪辑版的故事，小心地避免提到魔力神球的钥匙。他还没有准备好承担那种风险。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奥利安和震天尊回到攀爬车的机舱休息。从他们高处的座位上，可以看到新朋友的黑色身影正蜷缩在逐渐熄灭的篝火旁。只有大黄蜂仍然坐得直直的，负责放哨，他又大又圆的光镜像两个蓝色圆点一样闪闪发光。

“他们看起来像好人，”奥利安低声说，依偎者震天尊。“你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯。”震天尊停了一下，似乎内心在斗争，然后漫不经心地说道：“这个救护车是个好医生。我敢说比药师更好。”

“你想带他们同行吗？”

在回答之前，震天尊再一次犹豫了。

“我……不知道。不，救护车可能是有用的，但他太不适合沙漠了，太轻信。而孩子们，他们几乎不算是战士。没人教他们，能活到现在简直是奇迹。”

“你可以教他们。”奥利安建议道。

“我是可以，但我们没有时间。我们的燃料储备有限，奥利安。我们首先必须考虑魔力神球。除非……”奥利安感觉到震天尊的微笑。“除非你想要开始建立一个部落。”

“你是说他们？”奥利安轻声笑了起来。“关于这一点，我认为你宁愿自己制造小火种。”

“两种方式并不互相排斥，”震天尊戏谑地用鼻子蹭过他的天线，一股惬意的热浪冲刷过奥利安的脊柱。“我注意到你没有告诉他们钥匙的事。”

“是——的，”奥利安咕哝着，试图理清自己的想法。震天尊显然打算继续这个谈话，但那个鼻子……分散了他的注意力。“是的。”他重复道，最后设法恢复了一些自制的表象，“我们对他们并不了解。不过我还是认为我们应该带上他们……在继续前进之前帮他们找到一个多少有些安全的地方。此外，在你的恢复期救护车还能照顾你。”

“我们没有足够的燃料给另外四个金刚。我没有发现他们带着油罐箱。”

“我们不能就这么让他们死去。”

“奥利安。”震天尊转过身，面向奥利安，将手放在抄写员的肩膀上。“我们无须为他们负责。我们互相遇到了，互助并交换了故事，现在是各走各路的时候了。救护车甚至没有向你问起，你为什么假设他会呢？”

奥利安开口想要反驳……但又迅速闭上了。

“你说得对，”过了一会儿，他叹了口气。“他们没有要求任何东西。我想我……太兴奋了。”然后他抬起头看着震天尊，蓝色的光镜闪烁着。“但是你不觉得一些友好的陪伴很不错吗？”

“我不知道，”震天尊轻声笑了起来，他的微笑在暗淡的红色光镜中变成了一个依稀的轮廓（已经开始恢复正常的颜色）。“我的确对你的陪伴感到非常高兴。”

奥利安咳嗽了一声。

“我，呃。谢谢。我……也很高兴有你的陪伴。”就在这些话从口中说出的那一刻，他意识到：是的，尽管有那么多艰辛，尽管与塔恩发生了可怕的战斗以及不确定的未来，但这是自钛师傅死后第一次，奥利安真正感到……快乐？

他叹了口气，让自己的肩膀在震天尊的掌下放松。所有这一切都在影响他的情绪：他们之间如此接近的距离，舒适幽暗的机舱——以及身旁这个大型机体散发出的温暖。在半意识的冲动下，他把双手放在了震天尊的胸膛上——就在曾经是竞天择标志的伤疤处。当他再次抬起视线，震天尊的脸靠近了——太近了。

奥利安的火种如此激烈地跃动着，声音回响在他的音频接收器中。当他凝视着震天尊的光镜，救护车的所有警告都从脑中消失了，奥利安只是微笑着，扔开这些警告。他知道震天尊是谁，他为活着做了什么——他知道真正的震天尊。

他是奥利安生命中遇到的最好的事。

当奥利安这样告诉他的时候，震天尊抬起了眉毛。

“什么，甚至比魔力神球的钥匙更好？”

“绝对更好。”奥利安说道，蹭过他的脸颊，就像震天尊不久前对他的天线所做的那样。又一次侧身——他们的嘴唇压上了彼此。他们两个都没有经历过这个特殊的举动，但都渴望尝试。奥利安尽力不被战士锋利的牙齿伤到，但这种风险反而让他更兴奋了。

他原以为震天尊会简单地压住他，把他拆了，就像他在城堡看到其他战士所做的那样。但震天尊却小心翼翼地对待他！当他的手臂绕在奥利安腰部，致命的爪尖探入他的接缝，没有疼痛——只有轻微的刺痛。震天尊放开他的嘴唇，重重地呼出一口气：

“我想用正确的方式去做……就像那些故事中一样。教我！”

“我自己从来没有做过，”奥利安小声说，突然感到害羞——并为此感到尴尬。并不是说他可以在任何地方学习亲吻或对接（书本不算），但出于某种原因，好像他让朋友失望了。震天尊想要做对——而奥利安甚至无法帮助他！

但是震天尊看起来并没有失望。当他咧嘴笑起来时，牙齿的闪光混杂在他们光镜的光线中。

“那么，我相信，我们必须教会自己。”他低声说，为了另一个吻靠上来。这一次是轻而缓慢的，他们一起学习。

然后，震天尊的手大胆地向下移去，盖住奥利安的车轴，在他的对接面板上摸索着。奥利安僵住了，突然强烈地意识到他们将要做什么。这个想法同时让他感到欣喜和惊恐，让他的接口在盖板下收紧。

这个想法——以及它所暗示的。

“震天尊。”奥利安抓住了战士的肩膀，引起他的注意。“震天尊，我们不能对接。我可能……我们其中一个人可能会分裂小火种！我们承受不起，即使是一次失败的，太危险了。”

震天尊点点头。

“是的。那我们不拆。“他的手移动到奥利安的前侧，摩擦着他的输出管遮罩。“但这并不意味着我们不能享有一些乐趣。打开！”

奥利安犹豫了片刻……但他信任震天尊。他的接口面板完全收起，将他的管子和接口阵列都露了出来。他的管子立即弹了起来，已经充能并且渗液。然后奥利安听到另一个咔嗒声，当他发现这代表了什么时，他的天线颤动了。他强迫自己的手掌滑下震天尊的身躯，尴尬与欲望作斗争，接着他的手指碰到了救护车做的补丁的粗糙焊缝。

“哦！”奥利安僵住了。“你确定这是个好主意吗？你受伤了，今天早上都快要死了……”

“我们会小心的，”震天尊承诺，尽管他轻松的语气并没有给出太多信心。“高烧已经过去了，救护车禁用了我的痛觉反馈。嘿，你可不能现在撂下我！”他把手放在奥利安的手掌上，引导它向下，直到它碰到完全增压的火热输出管。

奥利安的火种漏了一跳，他的整个身体像浸在熔岩里一样燃烧着。颤抖的手指探索着这个壮观的长度，仅仅只是想象这根输出管埋入他就让他的接口收紧了。也许在震天尊不是最佳状态下对接会更好……

但是，当奥利安第一次捋过输出管时，震天尊颤抖的样子，从他口中泄出的几不可闻的呻吟——这让奥利安充满了新的欲望：让他的朋友感觉好，给他带来快乐。震天尊的爪手握着奥利安的管子，极为谨慎地抚摸着它，奥利安所有的恐惧瞬间消失了：他弓起臀部，闭上了光镜，冷却扇轰鸣着。他几乎已经忘记了这样的感受，那些他不敢在家中进行尝试的羞耻记忆已经随着时间逝去，焊死的对接面板不欢迎任何幻想。在这里，他终于被触碰，被一个金刚触碰，被一个有着强力的双手和洒脱笑容的金刚，一个在乎奥利安的金刚，一个奥利安……所爱的？

随着一声呻吟奥利安倒在震天尊身上，爱抚输出管的动作更快更用力，他的每一个动作都得到了震天尊的回应，不久他们都喘息着临近过载，冷却扇的轰鸣超过了他们发出的所有声音。奥利安开始在震天尊身上蹭动，他的管子前端在战士的装甲上留下湿渍，而震天尊也是一样，如此热烈而令人窒息的——

在奥利安过载前，他把脸埋在震天尊的胸口，用仅剩的最后一丝自控力图保持安静。他的身体瘫软无力，他握住对方输出管的手松开了，但战士用自己的手抓住他的，在他们合握的手中猛冲了几次——他巨大的机体在剧烈的过载中颤抖。奥利安也在颤抖，第一次感受到另一个金刚的愉悦——因他而有的愉悦。小股的液体顺着他腹部流下，这几乎是放浪的亲昵，让奥利安如此激动，就像是他终于迈入了某个阶段。

在古代的书籍中，这种行为会被称为丧失纯真，但这种措辞已经没有意义了，这个世界在很多年前就夺走了他的纯真。而这——这种感觉就像是重新获得，而不是失去。

他叹了口气，在震天尊散发着热力的装甲，以及溶剂和新焊锡的味道中呼吸着。他一点儿也不想动，但震天尊挪动着伸手去拿什么东西。他不得不起身，迫使自己坐直，发现战士从座椅装饰上撕下一块织物，一言不发地从他们的装甲上擦去液体。

“好啦，”他说，把那块弄脏的破布扔到角落里。“你还好吧？”

“啊？哦，我……”奥利安结结巴巴地说，不知该如何描述自己的状态。“挺好的。”最终他说道。“你呢？我的意思是，你的伤口……？”哦，渣的，他让自己像个傻瓜。

“没事。”震天尊靠在座位上，听上去很疲倦。这并不意外——他还未从发烧和受伤中恢复过来，额外的剧烈活动肯定让他筋疲力尽了。注意到奥利安没有像往常一样躺到他的身边，震天尊困惑地歪过头。“你不来吗？我们最好休息一下。”

“是——是啊……”奥利安不知道自己为什么犹豫了，他在震天尊旁边充电从来都没有任何问题。这个夜晚改变了什么吗？震天尊似乎并不这么认为……

奥利安下定决心，躺到战士旁边，靠着他没有受伤的一侧。直到此刻，这一整天的精神负担终于压倒了他，在关闭光镜前他就进入了充电。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

起初，红刃帮【Red Knives band，出处未知，自己编的名字】的侦察员以为自己绊到了一具尸体。对于这样一块类似焦黑扭曲的金属残骸，他还能怎么想？装甲几乎已经腐蚀到了原生金属，这个金刚似乎曾经佩戴某种面具，但它已经融化了，其中一半完全消失，这部分的脸被毁容了。不知如何居然能从这种损伤中幸存下来的光镜也已经离线。

直到他把机体带到自己帮派的住所时，才发现那个陌生金刚还活着，他的火种在毁坏的装甲下不规则地跳动着。

“把他弄醒，”帮派首领决定。“看起来他爬出了锈海。如果没有一个很好的理由，谁也不会去那里。我想知道发生了什么。”

他们把剩余的面罩从他脸上撕下，并在他的口中倒了些能量。金刚咳嗽了起来，在他语无伦次的嘟囔声中，土匪们听到了熟悉的词汇：

“竞天择……领袖……失败……原谅……”

“竞天择，嗯？”首领挠了挠带着超大头盔的脑袋，锈粒落在他的肩上【这东西对应人类头皮屑，我看得又好笑又有点恶心】。“他的男孩，也许？嘿！”他踢了踢金刚的大腿。“嘿，废物桶，醒醒！”

又踢了一脚后，金刚痛苦地呻吟着，终于有了反应。声音在侦察员的火种中造成了一些奇怪的不适感，但他没有说出来。

接着，金刚的光镜闪烁着恢复了生机，所有土匪都倒抽了一口气。

“很好——很好，”首领慢吞吞地说道，皲裂的嘴唇扯开了一个大笑，“红色光镜和面具……我们终于抓住了强大的塔恩吗？今天看起来不那么强大了，哦，将军。”

他又踢了塔恩，这次真正用了力，其他土匪们大笑起来，握紧了他们的武器。红刃帮在竞天择的袭击中失去了许多战士，他总是力求扩大自己的领土，而塔恩是他们最大的噩梦之一。而此刻，他就在这里，躺在他们脚下，虚弱而残废！

“把我带……我的领袖……他……可能会给你……”塔恩哑着嗓子说，它更像是一种喘息，而不是他平常充满生气的声音。

侦察员内部器官里那种难受的感觉是怎么回事？

“哦，我不这么认为。”首领说。“我们在你那个帝国的边缘觅食很久了，吃着你们桌上掉下来的碎片。现在到了你偿还的时候，塔恩。”他拔出一把刀——用致命的宇宙锈斑涂成红色的锯齿状刀刃，这个匪帮就是以此命名的——在塔恩的腹部划来划去。“我不会就这样痛快地杀死你，哦，不。我要慢慢地把你切开，看着锈迹在你身上蔓延，然后，当你只剩一个残骸时，我再刺穿你的变形齿轮、脑模块和火种。”

刀开始切下……然后，塔恩咆哮起来：

“滚开！”

他一定集中了所有剩余的力量，让声音像以前一样有力——但结果出乎所有人意料之外，包括他自己在内：首领突然翻倒了，双手紧按胸口，刀从他手中掉下，撞到地上，离塔恩只有几英寸。

“老大？”侦察员问道，他看到了首领的目光——震惊、恐惧和愤怒的目光——在塔恩咳嗽时，试图用胳膊肘撑住自己。

咳嗽在侦察员的体内产生了共振，他看到同伴们在颤抖，他们的脸上也出现了同样的困惑——但最迷惑的是塔恩自己。

“怎么……回事？”他问道，周围的战士们跪在地上，都抓着火种的位置。塔恩渐渐明白过来，他的发声器中有种奇怪的感觉，当他听起来有威严时声音有点不一样……

他那个被奥利安小饰品的蓝色闪光打中的发声器。

塔恩眯起光镜，重新聚集起剩下的力量，故意大声宣告：

“竞天择领袖万岁。”

红刃帮的首领尖叫起来，拱起背部，火种爆炸了。

塔恩盯着冒烟的尸体，嗓子里嗡嗡作响。然后，他的光镜缓缓扫过惊恐的土匪们，他们全都一动不动，惊恐万分地瞪着他。

塔恩咧嘴一笑，露出尖牙。

“看吧，看吧，”他轻声说，调整这个奇特的新能力，陶醉在这些野蛮人痛苦的喘息中，“别生气，我对你们没有个人怨恨。你们只不过是些垃圾，一些在我的神圣领袖前进的光辉道路上的垃圾……而我的工作就是清理垃圾。”最后，他勉强让自己残破的身体坐起来。“现在……永别了。”

周围火种的爆炸就如同一首交响乐。而塔恩自己的火种在胸中欢唱起来，也许他没能把叛徒带给他的领袖——但他将为领袖带回一个伟大的新武器。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：1塞年（vorn）=83地球年（years）

让震天尊诧异的是，救护车确实在第二天早上向他们求助了。

“听着，呃，奥利安，”医生开始了，而且故意不看旁边的高大战士。一开始，震天尊感觉被冒犯了，但后来他注意到救护车的拘谨，光镜同样也避开了奥利安髋部装甲上的划痕。于是震天尊的不满变成了愉悦。他换了个更舒适的姿势，避免受伤的一侧承受重量，观看着。

“圣所已经没了，我们真的没地方可去了。”救护车继续说道。他的三个被监护人都站在稍后点的地方，假装没有在偷听每一个字。“我答应了这些小家伙为他们找一个安全的地方。你说你们要去南方。我们可以和你们一起去吗？”他试着让自己听起来自信，但震天尊看出他站姿下的不安，这是救护车忧虑的微妙证据。

他真的不适合撒谎。

在奥利安回答前，震天尊插嘴了：

“不行。”

“震天尊！”奥利安转身来盯着他，但战士十分坚决。

“不行，奥利安。你们，”他把视线固定在救护车他们四个身上，“你还在塞伯坦有一个安全之处这样的错误想法下考虑问题。没有。西北方是竞天择的领土，我们所逃离的疯狂军阀。南方，天空霸主统治着青丘的许多部落。告诉你：他们不喜欢地面单元。东南的更远处是卡隆，已遭到机器昆虫群（Insecticon Swarm）的蹂躏，任何掠袭者都不会蠢到去那里旅行。城市之间的地方，野蛮部落十分猖獗，他们可以为了一滴能量液而杀戮，还有火种吞噬者群体。再也没有另一个圣所了——而且，正如我们所知，甚至曾经的避难所也不安全。你去哪里都没关系，但如果你想活下去，必须放弃你的白日梦，学会活在现实世界中。”

“那你们要去哪里？”那个女孩——阿尔茜——问道，光镜充满反抗。“如果整个塞伯坦都一样，你们要去哪里？”

“远离竞天择。”震天尊干脆地回答。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

但最终，震天尊输了。奥利安站到了救护车一边，在受伤状态下，一比五，震天尊没有机会取胜。

现在，整个小团队挤满了攀爬车的机舱，救护车坐在震天尊和奥利安之间。甚至连医生问困惑的奥利安座位是否被清洁过的表情都没能让他高兴起来。被压制的愤怒在他体内沸腾。奥利安从驾驶座上给了他歉意的一瞥，震天尊扭头盯着窗外。他不知道如何应对这个状况——他想要妥善处理。奥利安允许了这种……源自鲁莽同情心的愚蠢行为。但也正是这种傻傻的，总是关心他人胜过自己的天性在最初吸引了震天尊。这就是奥利安。

而这也就是为什么需要震天尊为他做出无情决定的原因。

救护车的瞥视让他不快。震天尊哼了一声，就好像是他袭击了圣所一样！

起初，机舱沉浸在紧张的气氛中，但很快挤在后座的年轻人就不耐烦了，他们开始聊天。听起来相当古怪——正常塞伯坦语和二进制语言的混合——奥利安终于按耐不住好奇心。

“为什么你用二进制语言说话，大黄蜂？”他问道，但光镜还是看着前方道路。

后座的声音消失了，救护车回答：

“这不是他想要的，奥利安•派克斯。大黄蜂过去和其他人一样说话，直到一只涡轮狐狸在狩猎中咬住了他的喉咙，把他的发声器咬碎了。我尽可能地修理了它，但因为缺乏零件……”他叹了口气。“我曾希望到达圣所时能再试试。”

大黄蜂发出一个安慰的哔哔声，拍了拍救护车的肩膀，但老医生哼了一声。

“可能吗？修复一个发声器？”奥利安歪了歪头雕。“我在城堡认识一个医生，即使是他也会说这几乎是幻想。”

“他会这么说，是因为他所看到的只是这个被普神遗弃的荒芜世界。”救护车愤愤地说。“如果我在自己的诊所里，并且手边有战前所有的设备，打赌我可以……”

震天尊没让他说完。这些话中的含义如此惊人以至于忘记了自己生闷气，他转向救护车，忽略了伤口疼痛。

“你的意思是你在大战之前生活过？”

救护车对他嗤笑了一声。

“我昨天就告诉过你们，雷神聚集了那些不想战斗的人，并带他们去圣所。”

“但你说那已经接近战争结束了！当塞伯坦已经很明显即将死亡时……”震天尊想不明白。“你到底多大了？你看起来并没那么古老！”

“我很老了，非常感谢，但不是古老。”救护车皱了皱眉头。“我大约是8万塞年前神铸的。我认识一些更老的金刚……”

“8万？！”奥利安目瞪口呆地看着救护车，忘了开车，当攀爬车开始打转时他才再次抓住方向盘。

“是的，”救护车谨慎地说，把视线从奥利安转向震天尊又转开。“我们是一个长寿的种族，你知道……等等，你多大了？”

“2000塞年。”奥利安说。

“我大概是900塞年，”震天尊补充说，有点惊讶，没想到奥利安比他年长多了。

“什么？！”现在是救护车呆看着他。甚至阿尔茜、大黄蜂和隔板也震惊了。“但……但是，你几乎可以算作成年人！”

震天尊与奥利安交换了一个疑惑的眼神，但是救护车还在大叫大嚷，狂乱地打手势。

“你是孕育的，对吧？不是神铸！普神，这是一个什么样的可悲世界？”他看着震天尊畏缩了一下。“你只比隔板老一点儿！”

震天尊扭头看向后座的绿色金刚，后者正想要缩起来让自己显得更小些。所以这三个表现得像孩子的唯一原因是他们的抚育方式。

“在塔恩的矿井中，只要你能理解命令就会被派去工作。”震天尊耸了耸肩。“当你的机体停止生长时你就是一个成年人了。”

“野蛮人。”救护车心烦意乱地抱怨。

“救护车？”阿尔茜插话了。“神铸是什么意思？”

说实话，震天尊也对此很感兴趣。至少，这个话题比救护车称他是一个年轻人更有吸引力。

“这是一种创造新生命的方式……古老的方式，安全的方式。”救护车闭了一下光镜。“在战前，塞伯坦还活着的时候，火种源井中会涌出新的火种。它们被放入原生金属中，并锻造出原生体——这是塞伯坦人机体的基础。接下来的几个小时中装甲就会生长。你可以在最终定型的机体上再增加额外的护甲，但变形形态、机体尺寸和基本外观——所有这些都已经在火种编码中确定了。据我所知，这口井现在空洞而黑暗。”

“是的。”奥利安证实，震天尊点点头。

“是的。”救护车回应道，脸在悲伤中扭曲——但他控制了下自己。“由于旧的方式已经不可行了，塞伯坦人启用了应急生殖协议。就是繁育机制那套东西——由于该过程的低效和危险，它有几千个塞年没被应用了。孕育出生的金刚被称为“小火种”。它没有充分发育，因为不是从火种源诞生所以也没有基本的知识和技能。机体生长相当快，但连自己的主要功能也需要时间去学习，而且生长阶段极其脆弱。战前对于孕育和成长过程的研究不太多，但从我读到的内容来看，一个小火种完全长成大约需要7百塞年。”

“胡说八道。”震天尊摇了摇头。“很多金刚甚至都活不到那么久。”

“你的意思是说，我们遇到的所有人……即使是那些生锈半死的拾荒者……他们都是战后出生的？他们几乎就是孩子？”阿尔茜的声音颤抖着，而大黄蜂发出了一个长长的哔哔声。

震天尊哼了一声。

“我不会称他们为孩子，特别是面对他们的时候。”

“也许现在小火种的成熟加快了。”奥利安提出。

救护车蹭了蹭鼻梁。

“普神……难怪你们两个都很惊讶。你们谁也没有见过一个老人——真正的老人。”

“哦，我的导师很老。”奥利安微笑起来。“他是一个看到战前世界的金刚，就像你一样，所以我认为他至少是你的同辈。”

“你的导师？”救护车振作起来。“他在哪里？”

“他……死了。”震天尊不得不赞扬奥利安：当谈到他心爱的导师时，抄写员的声音几乎没有异样。奥利安的表情很严肃，光镜仍然集中在攀爬车前面的道路上。“我们以前住在铁堡的一个地下室……有点像你的圣所，但小多了。里面摆满书籍，到处是成堆的数据板……我认为钛师傅曾经是一名抄写员。他很爱书，而且他教……”

“你说钛师傅？”

救护车的声音激发了震天尊去探究他的脸——那上面表现出了一种非常奇特的矛盾混合神情。

“怎么了，你又要说他也继承了某个古代领袖的名字吗？”震天尊窃笑起来，而这激怒了救护车。

“正是！普神，这个世界上的亵渎行为已经没有底线了吗？一个人以堕落者自称，”他朝震天尊的方向做了一个蔑视的手势，“另一个人以第三天元的名字命名！还好他没有给你起个天元的名字或者其他什么！”救护车瞪着奥利安——但当奥利安放慢攀爬车并转身面对他时，救护车结巴了。

“我的导师，”奥利安平静地说，“是我见过最善良和最聪明的金刚。他抚养我，与我分享他所有的一切。如果他的确继承了一个古代贤者的名字，他完全配得上。”

救护车退缩了。

“原谅我。”他咕哝道，放低视线。“我做了一件很糟糕的事。对不起。”

他听起来很真诚，震天尊在冷酷的满足感中笑了起来。那自大的医生必须有点自知之明，他诞生于战前的事实并没有给他训斥所有人生活应该是如何的权利。

但是这次隔板的声音突然打破了沉默。

“第三是贤明者，记录和观察。”他背诵了震天尊昨天所唱歌曲中的句子。“你说你的导师是一位爱书的抄写员。听起来确实像钛师傅。”

“呸！”救护车摇了摇头。“你难道认为这个金刚可能是真正的钛师傅？”

“我们永远都不会知道。”隔板耸耸肩，无辜地微笑着。突然间，震天尊对这个年轻金刚有了一些尊重（显然，并不那么年轻，但由于救护车的影响，他也可以算是一个孩子了） 。

“你应该休息一下。”震天尊对奥利安说，决定以另一个方式停止这个话题。“我来驾驶。”

奥利安没有争辩。

“好的。我需要去检查一下装货区的东西。”

震天尊很清楚奥利安想要去检查什么：确定他们是否仍然在钥匙指示的方向上。尽管他对新同伴很友善，但奥利安保守了秘密，而震天尊以无声的点头对此表示赞同。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

震天尊对救护车和他那几个大孩子唯一的好感是他们觉得在拥挤的机舱里充电不舒服，所以晚上是待在装货区的。

“你不害怕他们会偷了我们的油罐箱然后逃走吗？”奥利安悄声笑着，拿了两个能量块坐到震天尊旁边。

“让他们试试看。”震天尊喝了一大口。“我们很容易就能赶上他们，然后就没有理由饶恕他们可悲的生命了。”他露出尖牙笑起来。

“有时候我真不知道你是在开玩笑还是认真的。”奥利安摇摇头，但嘴角仍藏着一丝微笑。“至少不要在他们附近开这种玩笑。因为你曾经是个掠袭者，救护车已经认为你随时都会开枪射击并偷走他珍贵的小家伙们。”

“很好。”

“很好？”

“戒心意味着尊重。”

“他仍然说了你很多坏话。”

“他脾气暴躁，而且从来没有学会控制它。”震天尊喝完了他的能量块，舔掉边缘的液滴。“在矿区警卫教会我把想法留给自己有多重要之前，我也曾经像他一样。”他注意到，奥利安正以不寻常的热切视线看着他的舌头舔舐能量块，天线还微微摆动。

为了验证自己的想法，震天尊用爪手收集了最后一滴能量，然后吸了它。奥利安发出一声可疑的小抽气声。

“你现在似乎不再反对他们的存在。”奥利安突然对钥匙链子变得非常感兴趣。“为什么？”

“我不知道。”震天尊坦白道，“我的确对你不顾我的意见让他们留下的做法感到非常愤怒。但也许你的同情是有感染力的。”

他真的不知道，这是最令人困惑的。当他是一名将军时，绝不会容忍这种违抗。但他不再是将军了……而奥利安也不是他的战士。

震天尊喜欢这种关系。

“我准备给他们一个机会，为了你。“他强调说，托起奥利安的脸。“但他们必须作出贡献。猎取涡轮狐狸补充燃料，做侦察工作，必要时战斗。而且，”他又补充，打断了奥利安想要说什么的意图，“只要我们找到他们可以留下的地方，就离开。我们不能把他们一直带到魔力神球那里。”

“当然。”奥利安点点头。“这项任务是赋予我们的。”

这个“我们”让热力在震天尊油箱中盘旋，而当奥利安的嘴唇压在他脖子上时，它就蓬勃燃烧了。震天尊立即将他拉进自己的双腿间，咬住他的嘴唇。不过这个鲁莽的动作触动了他的伤势。

“哇哦！”奥利安咯咯笑了，但接着紧张起来。“你的伤怎么样？”

“我们是不是每次都要从讨论我的伤口开始？”震天尊轻咬奥利安的天线，听着他的喘息和冷却扇的加速旋转。“奥利安•派克斯，这能让你兴奋？等我好转后你是不是就对我没兴趣了？”

奥利安用一个吻让震天尊闭上了嘴，表达了他的愤慨。

今晚他们甚至没有用手触碰对方的管子。奥利安只是骑在他身上，在身体之间摩擦两根输出管。他们的机体被电荷爆裂的噼啪声所包围，蓝色小火花在奥利安的天线和震天尊的牙尖上闪现，轻微的电子刺痛感让他们的亲吻更为美妙。

震天尊一度以为自己听到通向装货区的舱口后面发出沙沙声，但他什么也没有说，只是对着奥利安的头雕微笑，迎接过载的降临。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“如果你想回到音速峡谷，这里开始向南就是。”震天尊指出那个方向。

“我不确定那地方是否还安全。”救护车切开涡轮狐狸的次级油箱，将液体倒入罐中。“越来越多的人在那里游荡，掠袭者帮派，土匪和拾荒者……这就是我们离开的原因，尽管我本想等孩子们再长大些。”

“我认为他们表现得很好，”奥利安透过窗子看着从侦察中返回的大黄蜂快速靠近攀爬车，不过此刻还是远处的一个小点。经过几天的同行，奥利安发现黄色小金刚在变形模式下可以达到惊人的速度。

“你们不是去南方吗？”阿尔茜把装满的罐子盖紧，又拿起一个空罐子。“震天尊，我记得你曾提到你来自塔恩。难道你不想念自己的故乡吗？”

“不怎么想。”震天尊在驾驶位置上低声说。“奥利安，小侦察员似乎很不安。”

大黄蜂的确十分激动，尘土在他身后飞扬。一等到距离够近，他就变形跳向攀爬车，爬上机舱。

当他的哔哔声终于有些条理时，救护车把涡轮狐狸的尸体放下了。

“受伤的金刚？寻求帮助？我们当然会去查清楚！”

震天尊呻吟起来，几乎已经平息的恼怒又重新冒出来。

“又有需要帮助的金刚？这沙漠还真是人丁兴旺啊！”

“震天尊，”奥利安温和地用眼神责备了他。“是一个人吗，大黄蜂？离这儿远吗？”

更多的哔哔声。

“既然不远，那我们走吧。”

“奥利安。”震天尊知道和救护车以及他的小团体讲道理根本没用，所以他试着说服会听他的那个。“我们无法帮助每个看起来伤心又孤单的金刚。第一次我们很幸运，但总有一天我们会走入一个陷阱。”

一只小手掌放到他的手腕上。

“让我们去看一下，”奥利安温柔地说。“如果看起来像个陷阱，我们就离开。我保证不会阻止你。”

过了长长的几秒钟，他们看着对方的光镜。甚至救护车和其他人也停止了说话。最后，看起来震天尊终于违背了自己的意愿，他转动方向盘，让攀爬车按照大黄蜂所示的方向前进。

“谢谢。”奥利安说，啄了一下他的脸颊。

不知何故，它并没有让他的情绪变好。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当震天尊看到沙丘时，他已经有所怀疑了。沙丘是一个坏标志——理想的伏击场所。大黄蜂说的那个金刚四肢摊开躺在地上，到处都是涡轮狐狸的尸体，一把破霰弹枪扔在一边，金刚的一条腿断了。看到攀爬车后，他开始向他们挥手。

“帮帮我！请帮帮我！”

但震天尊踩了刹车。

“你在做什么？”救护车抓住他的肩膀。“看，他只有一个人而且受伤了！你不可能伪造一条断腿！”

“这是一个陷阱。”震天尊说，开始检查融合炮的充电情况。

“你怎么知道的？！”

“这个金刚是一个掠袭者——看他的装甲和头盔。一个受伤的掠袭者不会寻求帮助，他知道如果自己引起注意，会被杀死并拆解。”震天尊让攀爬车倒退。“你们四个在沙漠中看起来格格不入，但这个金刚不是，他知道规则，但行为不正常。我们得走了。”

“但是他受伤了！”救护车抓住他的手，想要阻止他开走。“我是一名医生，有责任尽我所能提供帮助！”

“救护车是对的！”阿尔茜抓住他的另一只手臂。“我们必须帮忙！”

“我以为你讨厌掠袭者。”

“所以呢？我修好了你！“救护车的光镜燃烧着。“奥利安，劝劝他！”

沉默中，所有光镜都盯着奥利安，从严峻的震天尊到恳求的救护车。最后，奥利安缓缓地说：

“震天尊比我们所有人都更了解沙漠。咱们离开吧。”

震天尊感觉肩膀就像刚卸下一个巨大的重担。他对奥利安点点头，开始让攀爬车往回行驶。

“让你的残忍见鬼去吧！”救护车打开门，跳出机舱，变形驶向受伤的掠袭者。

“不！救护车！”阿尔茜、大黄蜂和隔板也打开了门，但是奥利安对他们大喊：

“留在这里！”他落在地上，也变形冲向医生。“救护车，回来！”

“该死的。”震天尊咆哮着，想要快速切换齿轮，让攀爬车向前——沙丘炸开了。

捕网和钩子飞出，车辆不再隐藏在沙丘下，他们中的一半扑向猎物，另一半围着攀爬车开火。挡风玻璃被击碎了，尖利的碎片溅到震天尊脸上，在他身后，三个年轻人尖叫起来。

攀爬车终于开始向前移动，震天尊激活了融合炮，开炮清除道路。火种在他的胸口疯狂打转，光镜盯着奥利安的红蓝形态。他看见奥利安躲开了一个捕网（好，一个念头冲过他的脑模块，强烈的情感让他光镜刺痛，奥利安敏捷而聪明，他能做到）。奥利安抓住了裹住救护车的捕网缆绳，但一个鱼叉突然击中他的肩膀，奥利安跪倒在地，不，不，请别！

“奥利安！”震天尊踢开攀爬车的门，用一只手抓住方向盘。攀爬车突然转弯，向某人冲去，但震天尊不在乎。袭击者只是想要阻止攀爬车离开，他们知道自己人数太少，不能对它发动有效攻击，他们想要带走俘虏。震天尊看到其中一名掠袭者变为金刚形态，并将奥利安绑到一架飞机上，他已经非常接近了……“奥利安！”

奥利安听见了他，因为他打开胸甲，拿出一样小东西扔向震天尊。飞机的引擎轰鸣着，尘土飞扬挡住了震天尊的视野。他盲目地射击，希望能有一发击中那架飞机，但是没有。越来越多的飞机从攀爬车周围起飞，地面单元抓住他们一同升空。在绝望的吼叫中，震天尊跃入空中，变形……

但是变形阵列卡在了中间，他身上的补丁影响了变形。震天尊机体和装甲扭结着倒在地上，伤口炸裂般疼痛，几乎将他击倒。

尘土慢慢降下。战场被激光炮的射击痕迹和丢弃的线缆所覆盖。掠袭者的灰色尸体四处散落，其中一个被困在攀爬车的履带上。救护车正在一个捕网中挣扎，他的三个被监护人则在切割粗大的线缆。两个抓住捕网的掠袭者就躺在附近，一个被隔板的拳头击碎了头部，另一个则被大黄蜂和阿尔茜开了二十几枪。

震天尊没有看到这一切。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，机油从皱巴巴的补丁边缘滴下。

他的爪手上，悬挂着魔力神球的钥匙。


	13. Chapter 13

震天尊像一座雕像似的一动不动站了很久，视线固定在地平线上。他的一部分注意力发现了走到他身边的孩子们，他们脚步安静小心，但震天尊根本没理会——最后，他的手握成拳头，紧紧抓着钥匙，开始移动起来，迅速细致地翻查尸体，从肢体上扯下武器，收集所有他能找到的武器。长矛、捕网、刀子、抓钩，土制手榴弹——一切可以回收利用的。可惜的是必须放弃那些能量了，没时间从尸体上抽取。他在攀爬车上有一整个油罐箱。在经过一具躺在地上的机体时，震天尊注意到了一个抽搐，检查发现这家伙还活着，只是昏迷了。这个掠袭者被迅速绑了起来扔进攀爬车。

阿尔茜鼓足勇气走近他。

“震天尊？”她给了他一个胆怯的难看微笑。“他们的标志……看他们的穿着。”她举起一支切断的手臂，向他展示上面的护肩。震天尊不需要看，他已经在刚才洗劫的尸体上看到了这个标记。

一个带翼王冠。

“这是摧毁圣所的同一个团伙。”阿尔茜再次尝试，无可奈何地想要让自己听起来态度谦恭。在她后面，大黄蜂和隔板帮救护车站了起来。“有什么……我的意思是，我们要怎么做？”

震天尊咬着牙无视了她。愤怒在他的胸中沸腾——或者是因为伤口新撕裂的疼痛。他咕哝着举起所收集的一堆武器，大步走向攀爬车。

武器和昏迷的掠袭者一起被扔到了后座上，震天尊爬上驾驶座。他的状态无法飞行，但他看到了那些家伙的飞行方向。一艘地面运输工具的速度无法赶上飞行单位，但飞机必定有一个基地。等那个掠袭者恢复知觉时，震天尊会问他些问题。

“震天尊？”最后是救护车的声音，震天尊几乎毫不克制地发出一个威胁要把对方撕开的嚎叫。他强迫自己看向旁边，发现医生就站在攀爬车边上，那些大孩子缩在他背后。“我们怎么……”

“我，”震天尊咆哮着，看到他们被他强烈的怨恨吓退时，感到一种阴暗的满足，“我要去营救奥利安。至于你，”他吐出这个词就像它是一团令人厌恶的废液，“我不在乎你们会发生什么。我很想杀了你，而我不这样做的唯一原因是奥利安不想要这样。”一瞬间，痛苦淹没了他，震天尊不得不集中注意力以防自己的声音颤抖。“因为你，他不在了，”他厉声说。“因为你，他才被绑架了。我不会亲手夺走你的生命，但我希望你死在沙漠里，连同你愚蠢的道德感。”

说着，他砰的一声关上舱门，启动了攀爬车。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当飞机上升到一定高度时，奥利安停止了挣扎。沙丘在遥远的下方，即使他设法挣开了的束缚，唯一的逃跑路线就是堕落死亡——或是在下落过程中再次被抓。于是他紧紧攀住身下的飞机，试着记住路线：太阳的位置，任何在单调沙漠中显得突兀的的地标。

只希望震天尊没事。他想到起飞前听见的痛苦嚎叫——但救护车在那里，他肯定会照料震天尊的伤势。奥利安环顾四周，发现只有自己被抓。所以其他人肯定还是自由的……

也许他们已经死了，一个反对的声音在他的脑中低语。也许一些袭击者留下来拆解他们尸体上的零件。

不！不，他不应该这样想。奥利安所应知的全部，就是震天尊和其他人都没事。他只需要逃跑并找到他们。

当地平线上出现了一个清晰的黑点时，所有的想法都消失了——一个越来越大的点。飞机向它飞去，很快奥利安就看到黑色的影子变成了墙壁和要塞——在山脊上用未涂漆的裸金属建造。一个不同的城堡，但与奥利安知道的那个有种怪异的相似处。这座要塞很明显是建在一座老矿井上：越过城墙，奥利安可以看到仓库和炼油厂。竞天择的城堡只是一个巨大的建筑物，每一边都有防护；而这是一个为了守卫珍贵资源而建立的要塞。

大门上装饰着一个巨大的带翼王冠标志。

飞机飞过城墙，要塞上巨大的加农炮追踪着他们的飞行轨迹。看到漆黑炮管像空荡荡的眼窝那样对准他，奥利安忍不住发抖。他从没见过这种规格的大炮——也许这个矿的能量更丰富，所以他们能够使用这么大的武器？

但当他们降落在一个古代书中描绘的类似体育场的奇怪圆形场地上时，奥利安发现大炮尺寸在这座城堡的所有奇观中根本微不足道——那个站在阳台上的金刚根本就是个巨人。

他耸立在卫兵中，而那些卫兵的身高都可以与塔恩媲美。他高山一样的机体上覆盖着大炮，枪管装饰了他的膝盖、手腕、肩膀——甚至连头盔上都有一个小号加农炮，对于如此庞大的机体来说小得有点滑稽。每一块装甲板上都绘制了精美的图案，红色和金色交织而成的复杂设计。【参考威本纪#4，御天敌的装甲】

奥利安从未见过这种东西。

接着，他被解开了，所有的掠袭者都变形站了起来。

“御天敌领袖！”他们齐声高呼致敬，奥利安的光镜瞪圆了。

领袖？这个金刚也自称领袖？

一时间，被绑架的恐惧消退了，迫切需要掩盖他的表情和笑声。

“你们回来了，我的孩子们。”御天敌，显然就是领袖，从他的阳台上发出声音（普神作证，他关于如何称呼臣民的主意都和竞天择差不多！）。“给我带来了什么？”

“一个民品，大人。”像是掠袭者首领的金刚鞠躬。“我们还不知道他的功能。但我们是从一些异族掠袭者手中夺取了他，相信是有用的。”

很有趣。他们似乎回避提及攀爬车和救护车。也许他们是想要隐藏一个事实，即他们没抓到另一个民品和更有用的战利品？这一点或许有利，当然奥利安不会告诉这个领袖还有更多的金刚可以捕捉。

但这个领袖并不愚蠢。

“那些异族掠袭者如此强大，只有一半的战士返回了？那么他们的机体在哪里？“

首领单膝跪下。

“请原谅，大人。他们确实很强大，所以我们抓住战利品就离开了。但是我们把他们吓跑了，相信他们不敢侵入您的领土。”

“真的？”尽管奥利安不认识掠袭者的首领，但为他感到遗憾——领袖的声音里满是歹毒。“如果战利品如此宝贵，他们真的不会来吗？你令我失望。也许你需要证明自己有能力领导我的军队。”他举起一只手，卫兵从阳台上跳下来，抓住了掠袭者首领的胳膊。“明天我们将在赛场上验证你是否有用。”

首领挣扎着被带走时，领袖哼了一声，看看掠袭者的队伍。

“把那个民品带上来。让我们瞧瞧他有什么价值。”

奥利安尖叫着，被一个飞行单位抓起来飞向阳台，放在领袖面前，并深深鞠躬。

近距离看御天敌显得更大的了，庞大的机体填满了奥利安整个视野，就像无情的神明一样笼罩着他。奥利安头顶几乎还不到御天敌的膝盖。

“现在，民品……告诉我你的功能。”

奥利安停顿了一下，想确定自己是否应该照办——他们应该不会在发现他的功能之前就除掉他，对吧？但御天敌的声音又一次在上方隆隆响起：

“当心点，孩子——在你犯下一个反抗神明的罪行之前，最好考虑一下神赐的惩罚。看看亵渎可能导致什么！”他走到一边，让奥利安看到一个隐藏在他背后阴影中的金刚。

奥利安相信，这个金刚曾经是美丽的——而在他轮廓分明的脸上仍然有美丽的痕迹，但往昔明亮的黄色装甲已经暗淡无光，他的腿被打断，熔化，并以不正常的角度重新接线，变成了两个丑陋的短桩。那个金刚向奥利安投了一个短暂而无意识的瞥视，又再次盯着地板。

“这是飞毛腿，我亲爱的画家。他也不想履行自己的神赐功能，但是神所给予属于神。现在他已经吸取了教训，并且看到了他所创造的辉煌！”御天敌对自己的装甲做了个手势，奥利安根本不在乎那些错综复杂的图案，却无法将光镜从飞毛腿漠然的脸上移开。“不要重复他的错误，我的孩子。告诉我，你生就何种功能？”

“阅读和写作。”奥利安平静地回答，当他最终迎上御天敌的视线时，脸上完美地展现出一副谦卑的神情。“我是一名抄写员，大人。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

经过一段时间精确的折磨后，被俘的掠袭者交代了要塞的位置。不幸的是，他拒绝再透露更多信息，反而喋喋不休地重复着“神圣的惩罚”，所以震天尊粉碎了他的火种。奥利安关于不必要杀戮的请求闪过他的脑海，但刚一出现就迅速消失了。任何关于奥利安的想法都让他感到疼痛，所以震天尊赶走了那些想法，专注于胸中始终燃烧的愤怒。他知道如何将这种愤怒转化为获胜的动力——他一生都在这样做。

此刻，他正趴在岩脊上，看着通往袭击者要塞的道路。魔力神球钥匙在他的子空间里，攀爬车隐藏在两个沙丘之间的谷地中，被夜晚的阴影所保护。要塞还是东部地平线上的一个小小的斑点，哨兵难以在落日下发现震天尊。但是震天尊并没有傻到相信自己能长久隐藏。夜晚会过去，在晴朗的早晨，任何飞行单位都会立即看到他。震天尊需要想出一个计划，尽快。

不幸的是，从西面接近要塞的计划也不顺利：听到引擎声，震天尊才注意到还有其他人从那个方向靠近。

他从岩脊上跳了下来，因为猛烈的动作扯到伤口忍不住畏缩了一下。他激活大炮，但看到来者后，稍微放松了一下。

红白色的车辆放慢了速度，救护车转变为金刚形态，举起双手。

“请不要开炮！我想谈谈。”

“没有什么可说的。”震天尊挥动着大炮。“我已经告诉你我想说的一切，都是你的错，才让奥利安被抓走了。”

“你是对的。”

“现在离开，在我……等等，什么？”

“我说你是对的。”救护车避开了他的光镜，他的脸上失去了平常所表现出的粗鲁自信。“我是个白痴。没有听你们两个的话，而现在是奥利安为我的固执付出代价。但这正是我来的原因。”他又一次看着震天尊，嘴唇抿成一条线。“我想帮你救出奥利安。请让我帮忙。”

他们同时沉默了一会儿，震天尊惊讶地盯着救护车。最后，他放低了大炮。

“我没想到你会这样说。”他坦言，不知道还能说什么。他看到救护车并不高兴，但现在任何帮助都是至关重要的。

“我知道。”至少救护车显得很尴尬。“但我想帮忙——而且我知道自己可以帮上。”他指了指震天尊受伤的一侧，补丁被干结的能量所覆盖。“让我呼叫一下其他人，我让他们等着……”

“不，”震天尊摇了摇头。“不要那些孩子。或许他们知道如何打斗，但在实战中，他们可能成为一种负担。”

“我同意。”救护车似乎松了一口气，没有人愿意让自己的孩子上战场。“但我答应告诉他们我和你会面的进展，他们可能已经很担心了。等下我会照料你的伤口。”

“很好。”震天尊瞥了一眼黑暗的天空。“但快点。我们只有一个晚上的时间想出计划。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奥利安坐在一个硬梆梆的铺位上，抱着膝盖，光镜的蓝色光线让装甲上的每一处划痕都分外显眼。这地方不像他在竞天择城堡的房间那样有玻璃天花板，所以也没有苍白微弱的星光打破房间中的一片漆黑。这里完全是属于矿山的一部分——在大堆铁石之间的一小块空间。

震天尊就是这样度过他作为矿工的生活吗？

奥利安把脸埋进膝盖，咬紧牙关。对震天尊的担忧造成的打击比对他自己的担忧更重。奥利安知道他会没事的。他是抄写员，是宝贵的财产。这个领袖，御天敌，给了他一个测试——让他阅读操作手册激活一台旧机器。

肩上的新标志仍然感到疼痛——就在曾经是竞天择标志的熔化疤痕上。震天尊为他毁掉的那一个。

普神，他希望震天尊平安无事！奥利安会好的，但震天尊——他现在在做什么？他会在没有钥匙的引导下搜索魔力神球吗？他会试着……救回奥利安吗？

希望涌进胸口，但奥利安毫不留情地碾碎了它。不行，震天尊不这么做会更好。他们幸运地逃离了一座堡垒，但攻击另一座？这根本就是发疯。也许震天尊将继续与救护车一起旅行，帮他培养阿尔茜、隔板和大黄蜂。如果奥利安好好活着并麻痹御天敌让他以为自己是一个顺从的小民品，将有机会逃脱。是的，他们给他打了标记，但没有做其他更侵入性的事。也许他们没有像药师那样可以做复杂手术的医生？那救护车应该尽可能远离这个地方……

门吱嘎一声响了，奥利安在座位上摇晃起来。一开始看起来像是走廊应急照明下的一个可怕剪影，但随着奥利安的光镜适应了光线的变化，他认出是飞毛腿。奇怪的形状变得清晰：一个曾经匀称高大的机体在两条残缺不全的腿上。奥利安抑制住一阵颤抖，看着御天敌的画家拖着劳累蹒跚的步伐，艰难地爬上自己的铺位，门在他身后关上了。

“享受你看到的吗？”飞毛腿刺耳愤怒的咆哮让奥利安脸颊发烫。

“不是的！我很抱歉，我……”

“你是个懦夫。”飞毛腿瞪了他一眼。“怎么，害怕变成这样，对么，漂亮的男孩？”奥利安感觉到飞毛腿的嘴上挂起一个讽刺的笑容。“当场就坦白你的功能了。现在你属于御天敌，不论漂亮与否。”

“你反抗过他，是吗？”奥利安轻声说。“你很勇敢。”

“我会一直反抗到最后，如果不是……”飞毛腿没有说下去，翻过了身。

奥利安没有继续探究。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

哨兵首先发现了接近城堡的金刚，他们第一时间通知了竞天择。所以当塔恩终于抵达大门时，城堡中一半的人出去迎接他。即使无用者也欢呼雀跃，他们悲惨的生活因看到一个英雄回归而变得明亮起来。

塔恩停下摩托车，站了起来，每一个动作都引发疼痛。摩托车立刻倒在地上，在沉重的撞击中变形成一个灰色的尸体。围观者大声抽气，人群中发出低语，有些人盯着尸体，而另一些指着塔恩熔化发黑的装甲。塔恩无视了他们，他的视线固定在领袖壮观的形态上，后者正等在门口。和往常一样，这幅景象让塔恩满怀敬畏：无论发生什么，无论命运如何挑战他，竞天择领袖永远站在高处，不可战胜，一个在芸芸众生中光芒四射的神明。

“领袖！”他在主人面前单膝跪下，竞天择微微垂下头。

“你如何归来，我的将军？”

这个问题让塔恩犹豫了。多么奇怪，在整个回程的路上，他从未想过如何回答这个问题。

“我……”他不能说“胜利”。“我把这留给您作判断，我的神圣领袖。”

新一波杂音在人群中涌动，竞天择的视线略略上升，以一个简单的手势阻止了他们。

“进来吧，我的将军。你会得到我的判断。”

在火种的重击声中，塔恩跟上了他。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“好了，告诉我，忠诚的塔恩。我发现奥利安•派克斯并没有和你一起回来。那你至少把叛徒震天尊的头带来了吗？”

竞天择正坐在宝座上，塔恩跪在他面前。每一秒钟，伤口中的疼痛都缓解了从内部灼烧着他的耻辱感。

“原谅我，领袖。”他嘶声说，声音破碎。“我在锈海追上了他们，给了震天尊致命一击，但奥利安•派克斯用以前从未见过的一种武器攻击我——小而强大，它的蓝光射中了我。他们逃走了，我几乎没能从锈海的酸雨中活下来。但是，对您的信仰，我的领袖，引导着我，帮我摧毁了您的敌人红刃帮。”

他换了一口气，勉强敢于抬头看向竞天择冷酷的脸。

“我知道自己让您失望了，我的主人。但我给您带回了一个有价值的东西——世界上从未见过的武器。我不清楚怎么会这样，但相信是奥利安•派克斯的魔法将它赋予了我——一种服务于您，并传播您无上荣耀的武器。现在我的声音可以根据我的意愿熄灭火种——不用武器也无须触碰。”

整个王座室陷入了短暂的沉默。最后，竞天择说：

“真的吗？”他一动也没有动，但光镜比以往任何时候都更加锐利，穿透了塔恩。竞天择招手示意，一个仆人走近了。“让我看看。”

塔恩瞥了一眼颤抖的仆人，心中的希望克服了羞愧。他真的能够补偿自己的失败吗？哦，他的领袖是善良和慈爱的！塔恩很愿意将自己献给他，把他的全部奉献给神祗的意志！

“当然，领袖。”他开始了，声音柔和，光镜盯着仆人的脸。“因为我的生命属于您，就如这城堡中的一切。”仆人喘息着，双手紧紧抓着自己的胸口，但并没有什么武器穿透它，他也没什么可以抓住。“这世界上的一切也应如此，终有一天它将属于您。我将成为你手中的刀，你话语的声音，我唯一的梦想就是与你同行。”仆人跪在地上，嘴巴大张着，塔恩可以感觉到那个金刚的火种在膨胀，无序地旋转着，越来越亮。“这就是我给你的礼物，我的领袖！”随着最后一声惊叫，仆人的火种爆炸了。

房间再一次陷入沉默，只有灰色机体在地板上冒烟。

“有趣。非常有趣。”竞天择又做了个手势，卫兵进来收走了尸体。“过来，我的孩子。跪到我的面前。”

塔恩几乎是跑向王座，匍匐在他的神面前。他被原谅了吗？他的献礼被接受了吗？他会被允许继续留在领袖身边，与他同行并为他而死吗？

当竞天择低头看向塔恩时，他的脸隐藏在面具后面。但塔恩早就学会了根据光镜的形状来判断他的表情——竞天择并没有笑。相反，他朝塔恩背后的某个人点了点头，在塔恩能够有所反应前，一下沉重的打击从后面打中了他的头。

一切都陷入了黑暗。


	14. Chapter 14

御天敌的要塞和竞天择的城堡既相似又不同。基础是一样的：建立在能量矿之上的军事建筑——但其余一切都不是奥利安所熟悉的。

比如，它的规模更大。这里的金刚不是挤在狭窄的走廊里，而是在露天走动，从黑暗的入口进入隧道。采矿和炼油产生的矿渣和泥土作为建筑材料，用来在岩石上建造住所和仓库，以及城门旁那座位于要塞中心的竞技场。

但由于是开放空间，它也更加肮脏。风中带有大量灰尘，堵塞了奥利安的通风口，他几乎从早到晚都在咳嗽。灰尘使所有居民看起来都差不多是满身沙褐色的模样。令人惊讶的是各种各样的光镜。

奥利安生活的北方，周围人都是蓝色光镜——因此类似震天尊那样的红色光镜就显得相当怪异。而在这里，北方的蓝与南方的红混合在一起，但也有些金刚是黄色、紫色甚至绿色光镜——他以前从未见过这种情况。

当御天敌从他们身边经过时，所有人都抛开自己的工作，手按火种跪下低声祈祷。他们崇拜的目光让奥利安感觉装甲发麻。一方面，他可以理解这种感受：看到像御天敌这样雄伟的巨人走在身边，谁能不把他视作神明？但是奥利安曾经见过对另一个领袖的类似崇拜，而且领袖不是神。

是的，御天敌的确很高大，但没有证据表明他不是一个平凡的金刚。

进入一条隧道后，奥利安花了点时间才让光镜适应了半黑暗状态。重新可以看清时，他发现他们站在一扇沉重的钢铁大门前。

“这就是你的工作场所，抄写员。”奥利安被推入一个储藏室，御天敌挥手示意了一下。他多少期望能看到曾经在城堡所习惯的东西——大堆的数据板叠在一起，一整个失落知识的图书馆——但储藏室中唯一的东西，是一个陈旧的，落满灰尘的箱子。一名卫兵打开了它，里面是有数据板——但显然御天敌并没有费心收集更多。

“你的任务是浏览这些书。不需要全面阅读：读足够的内容了解含义后再继续。每两个小时给我一份报告。不得把书中的内容告诉别人。脆弱的思想可能会受到古代知识的影响。”御天敌瞥了一眼卫兵，但他们看起来似乎非常忠诚。“房间会上锁。”

说完，他转身离开了。尽管天花板很高，但当他穿过门口时仍然不得不弯腰。卫兵跟着他离开，门吱呀一声关上了。

好吧，现在。这还真是……不一样。

奥利安疑惑地看着箱子。这可能只是对他能力的测试，看他阅读和分类信息的速度有多快。但如此保密又是为什么？

参与领袖的秘密从来都不安全。

但没有用处却更不安全，所以奥利安坐到箱子边上，开始工作。

最初的几块数据板给出了不寻常的结果。竞天择的图书馆丰富而杂乱，他的掠袭者带回了所能找到的一切。但这些书却惊人地相似：它们都与天元的传说有关。第一块数据板包含了关于赛天骄火焰之锤的描述，第二块数据板是经天纬的祷告集，第三块是所有十三天元的诗歌集（比震天尊简单的“计数歌”更长更详尽）。所有数据板都和箱子本身有相同的设计。也许是从一座寺庙中偷来的？

这是保密的原因吗？御天敌害怕有人怀疑他不是真正的领袖？

开门的声音把奥利安从思绪中惊醒。他急忙将数据板放回箱子，只留下几块，然后毫不抗拒地跟着沉默的卫兵走了出去。

御天敌在类似私宅的地方接见了他，这进一步巩固了奥利安的怀疑。

“好吧，抄写员？告诉我你发现了什么。”御天敌甚至让他坐着的一张简单椅子看起来都像是王座。

“我设法破译了两块数据板，领袖。”奥利安谦卑地回答。“其中之一描述了某种古老的遗物，被称为赛天骄的火焰之锤。它似乎是一把锤子，可以创造任何所有者想要的东西。其二是一首长诗，关于所有十三天元的命名，并讲述了他们殒落的故事。”

御天敌哼了一声，但并没有质疑这份报告。奥利安的火种漏跳了一下，跃动得更快了。所以说御天敌并不知道阅读文本通常需要多长时间。这意味着奥利安在浏览箱子中所有书本时，可以继续少量地给出信息，也许能从中发现一些东西——他用得上的东西。

“非常好。继续研究。下一份报告在两个小时后。”御天敌做了一个退下的手势，奥利安鞠躬离开。

他被动地跟着卫兵回到储藏室。与此同时，他的脑模块正在飞速转动。就这样？御天敌不打算将知识编成目录？或者告诉奥利安他需要获取什么确切的信息？

奥利安被独自和装着数据板的箱子一起留在储藏室里，门在背后锁上，他心中已经有了结论。

御天敌正在寻找某些东西。一个特定的信息，一块他真正希望奥利安解读的数据板。如果奥利安想活下去，他需要尽可能长时间地让自己对御天敌有用。因此，他以更大的热忱继续工作，为了保持假象，在阅读后将数据板放回箱中。

直到最后，他找到了它。御天敌所需要的那一块数据板，其中包含的无疑是御天敌最重要的秘密。

现在奥利安很清楚：一旦他给御天敌解读了这一本之后，领袖很可能就会杀了他。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

飞行单位在御天敌领地上的日常巡逻被最意想不到的情况打断：一辆巨大的车子全速驶向要塞。飞行单位开了火，虽然他们所有的炮火都击中了目标，但车辆没有改变进程。

“我们需要通知卫戍部队吗？”一架飞机高喊，“他们可以提供辅助支援！”

“然后让那些坏种得到所有荣誉？没门儿。”领队在车辆上方盘旋。“我敢打赌，那就是前一天踢了储油罐【Slide，就是OP刊中那个死了兄弟无法变形的可怜双重金刚】防滑底板的那些掠袭者。如果我们把他们拿下，会得到领袖的祝福！”

但即使已经起火，那辆车也仍然在行驶，离要塞的围墙越来越近——直到听见卫戍部队金刚的喊叫声，防御工事上的重炮也加入了射击行列……

车辆撞上大门，用车头把它撞得粉碎。

“白痴！沙子！把沙子盖上去！不要让它爆炸！”卫戍部队指挥官不得不对几名战士拳打脚踢，让他们听从命令，最后总算勉强控制住了混乱。消防部队启动了他们自己的消防炮，用压缩空气把沙子喷向攀爬车，几乎把它整个埋了——没有爆炸。

当御天敌出来视察情况时，他看了看跪着的臣民，然后对指挥官说话。

“起来吧，我的孩子。”他仔细端详了那个金刚一会儿。“报告。”

“这辆攀爬车被我们的战士摧毁了，但还是完整的。”他在颤抖，但不敢避开目光。“这需要大量维修，但我相信能够使用它。它是空的。”

“里面没有金刚？”

“只有一个，领袖。看起来是驾驶员。他死了。”指挥官指着他的战士从攀爬车里拖出的机体。铁灰色装甲和无电磁信号让人没什么可怀疑的。

“只有一个？”领袖的光镜缩小了。“那他一定是来转移注意力的。加强巡逻，检查任何可疑行动。我相信这是异族部落，他们来找抄写员。”他指着尸体。“把它带去维修处拆零件。至于你，”他又看了一下指挥官，“你做得很好，我的孩子。在今天的竞技场战斗中，你应该坐在我旁边，装甲将绘上我的祝福。”

“谢——谢您，领袖。”指挥官再次跪下。“我活着就是服务于您！”

在他身后，战士们已经把死去的驾驶员运走了。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

阻断的装甲痛觉信号在神经网络中被激活，震天尊醒来踹了一脚。重新启动的音频接收器听到一声沉闷的尖叫，当视觉反馈最终上线时，他看到一个金刚捂着脸挣扎站起（显然震天尊的脚正好踢中了他）。另一个正在把手变形成圆锯。震天尊没有给他时间攻击：他抓住那个金刚的手腕，捏碎了它，并拔出他的剑。

这些才不过一秒钟就结束了。震天尊看着地板上两个变灰的机体，突然感到一阵眩晕。他呻吟着靠在刚才抬他的那块板上。救护车的小花招生效了——伴随着他警告过的后遗症。

“灰色装甲已经让你看起来像一具会走路的尸体了。”救护车说，“加上弱化火种搏动，无电磁场信号和一点点运气——没人会发现你还活着。除非他们打算在你的装甲下切割，但这样会激活你的系统，在他们把你切开前就会醒了。当然，你可能会发现自己被30个暴徒包围着。”他停了停，又补充道。

“总会有风险的。”震天尊表示同意，“但这是我们最好的计划了。就这么做。”

“很好。”救护车拿出他的工具包。“现在仔细听好：你会缓慢进入停滞状态，感觉就像进入充电。在彻底停滞前，确保你已经固定了方向盘并在油门上压了东西，以免攀爬车偏离路径。”

“我又不傻。”震天尊躺下来，发出指令打开火种舱。“我多久能醒？”

“很快。但会有后遗症：恶心、头晕，以及方向感和平衡感缺失。一般几秒钟后就会消失，但因为你的伤口还在愈合中，所以可能需要更长时间。”救护车检查了一下他新制作的补丁。“别让自己太紧张。”

震天尊摆出一个扭曲的微笑。

“这听起来就像是你在……担心我。”

“我不想让你死。”救护车没有从手上的工作中抬起头。“我希望你救出奥利安。”

震天尊仍然无法相信自己竟然允许老医生对他做这样的事。设置一种近乎死亡的状态？削弱火种能量到电磁场停止产生信号？当救护车描述这个过程时，震天尊简直是惊慌失措了——但远远及不上他对奥利安的担忧。

到目前为止，他的信任似乎还没有遭到背叛。震天尊希望自己信任救护车和那些孩子们的另一件事也不会出错，不会把他留给他们四个守护的油罐箱开走。

好吧，来不及怀疑那个了。眼前只有一项任务：找到奥利安并逃跑。早晚会有人来寻找他或那些被他杀死的金刚，震天尊没有太多时间。眩晕正逐渐消散。

根据装在墙上的工具和机体部件判断，他所处的房间似乎是某种维修车间。不过没看到医疗设备，那些准备在他身上进行操作的金刚更像是技术人员。或许是当地的医生没兴趣回收尸体，或许根本就没有医生。

震天尊迅速将技术人员的尸体劈成碎片，隐藏到车间里其他乱扔的零件堆中，把脑袋塞进柜子，希望不会很快就被发现。经过一番考虑后，他抑制住自己的反感，拿起一块带翼王冠的标志焊接在肩膀上。一个快速简易的操作，大概足以瞒过无聊的旁观者。

假设闲杂人等不会疑问这个陌生的灰色金刚是谁。并且假设他不会遇到之前在沙漠中战斗过的掠袭者。

幸好车间外面的通道空荡荡的，被一排小窗户的光线照亮。在透过其中一个侦察后，震天尊忍不住悄声诅咒：外面是一个开阔的露天场地，到处都有金刚在走动。场地后面是一堵布满漆黑洞穴的岩墙，很可能是各种房间和隧道的入口。在洞穴之间的岩脊上，巡逻卫兵可以清楚地看到下方广场的每一寸土地。

不过，还有其他建筑。或许震天尊可以在它们之间移动？他是不是该等到晚上？

仿佛是回答他的沉思，低沉的轰鸣声响彻要塞，建筑物的墙壁震动着，天花板上的灰尘纷纷落下——当听到通道另一端传来的声音时，震天尊立刻冲回车间。

“还好！我真担心他们会因为攀爬车事件而取消战斗。”

“他们才不会。这是储油罐的战斗，他必须为让领袖失望而付出代价。”

“我都等不及要看到那个炉渣在竞技场里被人踢爆防护板了。”

声音就停在车间门前。震天尊背靠着墙冻结了，当门打开时，差点撞到他的脸。

“撬棍【Crowbar，曾在变3中出场】！裂痕【Rift，没找到这个TF的出处，望告知】！你们……呃，他们不在这里。”

“他们先走了？渣的。”

“赶快走吧，否则我们又只能坐垃圾座位了。”

当脚步消失时，震天尊才让换气扇悄悄转了一下。真是太近了……

但他们的话引起了他的注意。竞技场？这里有一个竞技场？那它比震天尊想得更像塔恩。

并且，领袖。那个被他抓住的掠袭者曾提到一位统治要塞的神（在震天尊击中他的脑袋以前，他以他的主人御天敌的名字发誓，已经告诉了震天尊他所知道的一切），但被认为是“神”的金刚自称领袖这一事实让震天尊笑起来。他们简直是像昆虫一样成倍出现。

震天尊蹲伏在通道中，从建筑物间窥探。要塞中间的大广场很快就变得空荡荡了：每个人都前往圆形建筑，毫无疑问那就是竞技场。墙上的卫兵还在，但他们高高在上，不可能看到每个金刚的脸……

无论如何，只要广场变空了，他们就不会发现震天尊。他伸直背部，放松肩膀走到外面，以自信、悠闲的步伐前往竞技场。就像其他人一样。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

震天尊的计划是从人群中溜走，并在竞技场的某处找到一个藏身之地，但他的运气没能持续那么久。岩脊上的卫兵的确没有注意到他——但他被竞技场巡逻的卫兵发现了。

“嘿，你！你他渣的是谁？停下！”

震天尊假装自己不知道他们在向他喊话，并迅速评估了周围的环境。左侧墙上有隧道，但如果他向那里跑去，就会遭到枪击。他仍然无法变形和飞行。竞技场入口处的金刚们正推挤着进场，想要在剩余座位中抢到最好的，但排在后面的人开始回头张望。此时只剩下一个选项。

震天尊冲进人群，利用他的力量优势推开前面的金刚——当其中一些人开始激活武器时，他单膝跪下，在金刚们的腿间前进，推倒了其中一些，让其他人大吃一惊。震天尊只希望建造这个竞技场的人使用了与塔恩竞技场一样的布局。

的确是这样：那里，在观众入口处的旁边，竞技场成排座位的下面有一圈走廊——一个黑暗闷热的区域，被划分成武器库、停尸房和隔间，在那里角斗士和野兽彼此紧邻。

震天尊跑下走廊，希望找到另一个出口。由于传声效果不好，身后卫兵的愤怒喊叫变成了混乱的声音。成功的快乐就要从他的胸腔里冒出来了——但接着就有人撞上他，把他推进了一个隔间，头按在墙上。他身上的补丁在撞击下巨痛起来。

“你，”当震天尊正试着想要停下脑袋里的嗡嗡声时，一个激动的耳语声闯进了他的音频接收器。“你是一个外来者。你为抄写员而来，对不对？”

在震天尊回答前，陌生人的双手放开了他。震天尊看到了他在门廊下依稀可辨的身影。走廊里到处是咣当声——奔跑，震天尊意识到，正在奔跑的金刚——陌生人大喊：

“渣的发生了什么？”

“闭嘴！快闪开，横炮！”有人咆哮道，卫兵们急匆匆跑过。

陌生人——显然就是横炮——返回了。伤口的疼痛仍然在冲击着震天尊，但嗡嗡声消退了，他终于可以说出一些话。

“你……隐藏了我。”

“我仍然可以把你交出去。”现在震天尊可以更清楚地看到他的拯救者：一个强壮的年轻金刚，不大也不小，蓝色光镜变窄，双手抱胸。他的涂装在黑暗中无法辨别。“你来这里是为了抄写员，是或否？”

“是的。”震天尊呼着气说。保持平衡逐渐变得容易，他激活了剑，把它放在横炮和自己之间。“你想要什么？”

“我想提供一笔交易。”横炮的光镜更加明亮。“你帮助我和我的兄弟逃脱，我就帮助你。离开这里之后，我们分道扬镳。”

“你的兄弟？”震天尊终于控制住自己的机体，挺身站了起来。横炮退了一步，但没有退缩。

“领袖把他变成了自己的画家。让他和你的抄写员在一起。我会帮助你，而你把我们纳入你的逃跑计划中。”他停顿了一下，又突然不确定地补充道，“你有一个计划的，对吗？”

这听起来如此孩子气，苛刻又天真，震天尊忍不住大笑起来。

“我会有一个计划的，但为此我需要一些信息。”震天尊收回了剑。“把你知道的告诉我，我们成交。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“所以竞技场战斗被认为是一种宗教仪式。”震天尊用爪尖敲着下巴深思。当人群在上面的某个地方吼叫时，他们就坐在这个小隔间的地板上。

“是的。这对那些让领袖失望的金刚来说是一种惩罚。通过在竞技场中死去，为自己的罪过作出牺牲和补偿。如果有人能够赢得战斗，那么就洗清了他们的罪，将被允许开始新生活。”

“挑战是什么？这里有挑战的权利吗？”

“是的。”横炮点点头。“可以对更高阶层的金刚发起挑战，获得他们的地位和所有物。”

“所以我可以挑战，比如说，一个将军？”

“什么？”年轻金刚困惑地皱起眉头。

“一位军事首领。就像是战士的头目。”

“啊，你是说指挥官！”横炮的脸变得明亮起来。“等等，这就是你计划的吗？挑战某人？提醒一下，你不能选择奖品。你不能以这种方式得回抄写员。”

“我不打算把他作为奖品赢回。”震天尊对这个想法感到厌恶。“但我的确是打算发起一个挑战。”

“那么今天是最适合的日子。”横炮伸拳击中自己的手掌。“卫戍部队指挥官暴风【Stormcloud】因为捕获了你的攀爬车而得到表彰。如果你活着出现并挑战他，那可是一件了不得的大事！”他偷笑起来，震天尊几乎感觉自己像救护车：被孩子们包围着。这位横炮似乎很年轻……

“有没有人挑战过你们的领袖？”他问道，横炮的喜悦立即让位给了惊骇。

“挑战御天敌领袖？当然没有！”他做出一个防御姿态。“哪个心智正常的会挑战神明？！”

“他是神吗？”震天尊歪着头说。“你怎么知道他是？”

“你没有……没有看见他吗？！等等，你真的没有！”横炮跳了起来。“他超大的！就像巨人站在凡人之间！就像庙里的古代雕像！他可以用一只手碾碎金刚！”

“那也不会让他成为神。”

“你没有见过他。”横炮倔强地重复道。

“但你还是想离开他。”

“我从来没有说过他是一位善良的神明。”年轻的金刚叹了口气，再次坐下。“瞧，你觉得我不害怕吗？但他残害了我的兄弟，并将我留在这里，在竞技场里。他让我像野兽一样与罪人战斗，而且我——我没有挑战的权利。我活着，是因为飞毛腿在服侍领袖，而飞毛腿活着是因为我在服侍领袖。他在这里是全能的，但还是有御天敌无法统治的地方，那就是我想去的地方。也是我帮助你的原因。所以，当你赢得指挥官的职位并接近抄写员时，你也会拯救飞毛腿。”横炮抓住他的手臂。“你发誓！”

“当然。”震天尊说，他想到了别的。“当然。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

显然，奥利安遇到的两个领袖有一个共同点：御天敌就像竞天择一样，喜欢炫耀自己的“宝物”。在奥利安完成他关于数据板的报告后，一个低沉的号角声响彻了要塞，御天敌笑了。

“来吧，我的抄写员。”他从座位上站起来，拍拍手，指挥着卫兵。“到了判决的时间。”

因此，奥利安在他们最初见面的阳台上加入了御天敌的行列。这一次周围不再是空荡荡的了：一个厚厚的金属网悬挂在奥利安认出是竞技场的上方。飞毛腿也在这里，站在御天敌身后，奥利安的旁边。在阳台的另一边，坐着一个陌生的战士，他的装甲覆盖着新鲜的涂装，最突出的亮点是他的标志。环绕着竞技场的座位上坐满了金刚，每一分钟都有更多的人抵达。在一些地方，已经有人为了座位开始争执。

但当御天敌举起双臂时，所有的噪音都消失了。男性和女性金刚抬头看着他，双手捂住自己的火种舱。

“我的孩子们，”御天敌宣告，“作为你们的领袖，我看护你、照顾你。今天，我的卫戍部队指挥官暴风和我坐在一起，他因自己的美德而蒙受祝福。而我的远征军指挥官储油罐将面对惩罚，他因自己的恶行被诅咒。让神圣的审判开始吧！”

人群咆哮着，竞技场另一侧尖刺高耸的闸门升起，出现了一个小小的身影：是抓住奥利安的掠袭者首领。

他走到竞技场中间，面容紧张，但勉强控制着走到阳台前，跪了下来。

“大人，我让您失望了。”他的声音嘶哑，“我已准备好洗清我的罪或献上生命。”

御天敌挥挥手——空气被击鼓声所震动。鼓点又被竞技场底下发出的恐怖嚎叫所打断。另一道闸门升起，一只巨大的野兽被放了出来：红色面甲，长长的下颚和绿色盔甲——机器昆虫。奥利安颤抖起来，他读到过昆虫群吞噬整个村庄的记录，他还记得震天尊关于它们在整个城市横行的故事。储油罐在它面前看起来非常小。

接下来是一场屠杀。奥利安不得不强忍住关闭光镜的冲动，但是对自己生命安危的恐惧使他保持了警惕：战斗从地面开始，但很快储油罐和机器昆虫就变形升到了空中。此时竞技场上的网就很有用了，奥利安非常希望这个网能够保护他们的阳台。一发流弹让他不得不寻找掩护，但御天敌伸出胳膊挡住了他，奥利安的火种在愤怒中燃烧。所以说御天敌是想显示仁慈，对吧？

旁边的飞毛腿完全没有反应。如果说他有什么表情的话，那就是无动于衷。也许他早就习惯了。

战斗以机器昆虫的尸体落地而告终。储油罐落到它的旁边，他正在抓着自己被撕掉一半的左臂。奥利安忍不住露出微笑，他不想看到这个掠袭者就因为一个简单的过错而死去……

但御天敌再次从座位上站起来。

“这是一场精彩的战斗，但审判尚未结束。如果你真的想证明自己，你必须对抗我的冠军。”

人群为此爆发出欢呼和掌声，但奥利安注意到了飞毛腿的僵硬。他没来得及思考这个问题，一个战士走进阳台，靠近暴风，对着他的音频接收器窃窃私语。卫戍部队指挥官目瞪口呆，惊恐地盯着那个战士。

“有什么不对么，我的孩子？”御天敌的声音像丝绸一样柔滑。

“大……大人……”暴风犹豫了一下，但终于跪倒在地，脱口说出：“大人，攀爬车驾驶员的尸体不见了。”

攀爬车？他说了攀爬车？

“而且似乎他……他被发现在要塞中，活着……”

突然，人群中惊愕的喘息和尖叫淹没了他的话语，御天敌和奥利安同时回头看向竞技场。

奥利安差点哭喊出来，差一点。他及时捂住了自己的嘴巴，但火种已经跳到了喉咙口。在那里，在竞技场满是能量污迹的尘土中，紧挨着张大了嘴的储油罐，站立着震天尊。

“很好，很好，很好。”御天敌走近阳台栏杆，微微一笑。“这不是我们的驾驶员死而复生了嘛。你竟敢走到光天化日之下，走进我的要塞中心？”

“为什么我要躲起来，哦，御天敌领袖？”让奥利安震惊的是，震天尊优雅地鞠躬。“我作为一个诚实的竞争者而来，希望援引挑战的权利。”

“撞开我的大门并不符合我们对诚实竞争者的期望。”御天敌回答，但他听起来很感兴趣。

“我只是想确保自己有机会抵达竞技场，御天敌领袖。”震天尊挺直身体。“因为我想为在你的要塞拥有一席之地而战。”

暴风发出一个像是窒息的奇怪声音。御天敌只是笑笑。

“很好，竞争者。你有这个权利。”

震天尊也笑了起来——奥利安感到背脊发冷，因为这是震天尊已经有了某种想法的表情。某些危险、很可能是疯狂的想法。震天尊向空中举起架着融合炮的手臂，他的声音如一阵雷鸣，在鸦雀无声的竞技场中翻滚。

“我挑战你，御天敌领袖！”


	15. Chapter 15

压抑的沉默笼罩着竞技场。奥利安在座位上颤抖，害怕得不敢看御天敌，不敢相信自己刚才听到的。但震天尊仍然坚定地站在那里，瞪视着如同巨人般的领袖。

御天敌终于恢复了说话能力，他阴沉的声音在竞技场上隆隆作响。

“你竟敢挑战我？领袖无须回应低贱凡人的挑战。领袖的地位不容置疑。”

“真的吗？”震天尊的尖牙在夕阳下闪着光。“那么，我是塔恩的震天尊，以曾经对抗了所有天元的第十二位天元命名。我挑战你继承领袖头衔的权利。”①

御天敌的引擎咆哮起来——接下来的一瞬间，奥利安尖叫着被御天敌抓住喉咙，举到了空中。

“别用你的亵渎之语掩盖谎言，异教徒。你为此而来。”御天敌晃了晃在他手中徒劳挣扎的奥利安。“如果我粉碎了你这个珍贵抄写员的火种？那你还敢挑战我吗？”

由于脑部供能缺失，奥利安的内视屏上发出了红色警告，但在音频接收器不断的警报声中，他听到了震天尊的答复：

“这么说你真的很害怕我。如此害怕以至于你想要通过摧毁一个无价之宝来避免挑战。”

喉咙上的压力突然消失了，奥利安被丢到阳台地板上，气喘吁吁地趴着，随着能量再次流进脑模块，光镜停止了闪烁。在他的上方，御天敌靠近栏杆。

“领袖一无所惧。如果你想与我战斗，异教徒，先证明你值得这份荣耀。储油罐！”

奥利安站了起来，正好看到被遗忘的指挥官向前迈了一步。

“是，大人？”

“你想要得到赦免——这就是机会。击败这个蠢货！”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

看到奥利安的脑袋出现在阳台栏杆上，震天尊松了一口气。有那么一秒钟，他真的担心御天敌会杀了抄写员。

但很快他就没有更多时间思考了，之前在竞技场中战斗的角斗士跃入空中，变形为飞机，开始射击。

震天尊一边诅咒一边翻滚着躲开射击火线。如果他能够变形，那与一个受伤敌人的战斗就没什么难度，但因为自己的伤势他无法飞行。好吧，没有人说这会很容易。

不过他的融合炮完好无损，所以战斗并没有持续多久。敌人是个老手，但已经很疲惫，而且作为飞行单位，震天尊了解飞机的大部分动作。诀窍在于把他从空中打下来——在地面上，轻盈的飞行单位根本不是震天尊这种重型机体的对手。

他用剑穿过指挥官的尸体，指向阳台。

“我完成了你的要求，御天敌领袖。”震天尊强迫自己不去看奥利安的脸。既然他已经再次见到奥利安，既然他知道奥利安还活着，所有的承诺重新浮现在脑中：没有不必要的杀戮。但这是必要的，对吧？这里是竞技场。

震天尊知道如何在竞技场中表演。

“是的，你完成了。”御天敌说道，再次站起来。他确实是一个巨大的金刚，横炮完全没有夸张。难怪那么多金刚相信他是神明。

不，不是，他不是神明。震天尊必须坚信这一点。这是一个普通金刚，并且震天尊会对像其他普通金刚一样，和他战斗，并杀死他。

“不过，”御天敌继续说道，“这名战士在你抵达之前已经进行了一场战斗。杀死一个虚弱的敌手谈不上荣耀。击败我的冠军，异教徒，你就能得到你想要的挑战。”

人群兴奋起来。欢呼和掌声此起彼伏，杂乱的声音很快就变成同声呼喊一个名字：

“横炮！横炮！横炮！”

哦，不。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当横炮（装甲在日光下看是红色的）进入竞技场的时候，他的年纪更容易辨别：比震天尊年轻，甚至比救护车的孩子们更年轻。熔炼池的，如果老医生在这里，他可能会大发雷霆。即使是震天尊也突然对与如此年轻的火种战斗感到不舒服。也许救护车的话已经感染了他。

但横炮抽出两把弯剑，像经验丰富的战士一样摆好了姿势。他的竞技场冠军地位绝对是当之无愧的。

他的脸上充满狂怒。

“看看你做了什么，”和震天尊缓缓转圈时，他咬着牙低声说。“你应该挑战暴风！”

“杀死你的领袖能立即解决所有问题。”震天尊平静地回答。“我可以打败他。”

“不，你不能。”横炮的光镜闪烁着，他的声音破碎了。“你把一切都搞砸了。”最后一个字变成了咆哮，他发动了攻击。

“我可以打败他，”震天尊重复到，用自己的剑架住对方。“我无法保证，但这是可能的。我只需要达到他的条件。”他猛刺了一下，在横炮格挡时咬着牙说，“放弃战斗。不要弄伤我。”

这让横炮更愤怒了。他的光镜闪烁，手中的剑旋转着。

“你搞砸了！”

震天尊闪躲着，试图不伤害这个绝望的年轻人。

“放弃战斗。”他重复道，让自己的声音尽量保持冷静。“横炮！”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

当震天尊的剑与红色金刚的剑刃撞击时，奥利安喘息起来。他想要让自己冷静下来，震天尊是一个伟大的战士，这只是所有对手中的一个，他会好的……但即使是奥利安也知道，另一个金刚也很出色。

因为战斗停顿了几秒钟，奥利安才注意到旁边飞毛腿的姿势发生了变化。之前这位画家几乎没精打采的，而现在他的光镜紧盯着竞技场，紧张地追随着红色金刚的动作。

“飞毛腿？”奥利安碰了碰他的手。“怎么……？”

但他的话被御天敌打断了。他沉重的手掌落到飞毛腿头上，就好像后者是个宠物。

“别担心，亲爱的画家。”他沉声说道。“我相信你的兄弟会好好教训这个自命不凡的家伙。”御天敌瞥了奥利安一眼，但抄写员忙着吸收这个新信息，没有作出反应。兄弟？这是飞毛腿的兄弟？

每次他的兄弟被击中时，飞毛腿就会畏缩一下，就像震天尊错过一次攻击时，奥利安就会咬自己的嘴唇。御天敌看着他们，微笑着。

横炮变形，想要撞到对手，这迫使震天尊进入防守状态。

“有趣，”御天敌低声说，“他没有变形。他机体侧面的那块补丁肯定是覆盖了严重的伤口。”

奥利安压下了一声惊叫。

但是，就在横炮变为金刚形态，想要结果晕头转向的敌人时，震天尊向前冲去，抓住他的腿，将他猛地扔过竞技场。横炮撞向墙壁，摔倒在地——一动不动地躺在了地上。

观众们倒抽了一口气，一些观众从座位上跳了下来。某种像是欢呼的声音从看台上响起，但当御天敌站起来时，它们消失了。他冰冷的电磁场像千斤巨石压在奥利安身上。

“我击败了你的冠军！”震天尊从下面喊道，“我挑战你，御天敌领袖！”

有那么一会儿，奥利安以为御天敌要开始摧毁周围的一切，但领袖克制住了自己。他甚至保持了一贯的声调。

“很好，异教徒。明天我会和你战斗，而你将死去。”

“只要确保我今晚不会在一次事故中死亡。哦，伟大的领袖！”震天尊补充道，“否则人们可能会认为你害怕一个凡人。”

御天敌的拳头握紧了。

“当然，异教徒。我不会把熄灭你火种的乐趣让给其他人。”

然后他转过身，准备离开。

“飞毛腿，为我准备一套新的涂装设计。你将为这场战斗重新装饰我。而你，”御天敌的光镜停在奥利安身上。“回去工作。在你读完箱子里的数据板前，不许充电。”

“有什么我应该看的……？”奥利安开始说，但御天敌再次抓住他的喉咙，嘶声说道：

“只•要•读•它•们。”【原文就是这样一字一顿说的】

接着，他被推开，御天敌震动地面的沉重脚步从他面前经过。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

现在，奥利安不用假装消极怠工了：他的思绪不断飘向自己的朋友。震天尊现在哪里？他安全吗？是的，他向御天敌喊出可能的“意外事件”，以便确保自己夜间的安全。但御天敌也许会改变主意，或者他的一些崇拜者会自行其是……

奥利安对此无能为力。他摸了摸喉咙处的电线，皱起了眉头——当震天尊冒着生命危险来救他时，他却像个废物一样在御天敌的掌握中晃荡。太可悲了。

卫兵进入房间打断了他的思考。但当他被推入御天敌的房间时，除了飞毛腿里面并没有其他金刚。画家手拿一块金属板坐在地板上，看起来他已经等了好一会儿。

在奥利安能够发问之前，一个沉闷的怒吼在房间里回荡，伴随着摔东西的声音。墙壁震动着，细小的灰尘从天花板上落下。有人——想来是御天敌——在隔壁房间里大发雷霆，即使这沉重的装甲门也没能挡住声音。

好吧。难怪卫兵们宁可待在御天敌的房间外面。

“里面出什么事了？”奥利安问画家。

飞毛腿只是耸耸肩。

“好像领袖又在审问囚犯了。”他摇摇头。“那些藐视他的傻瓜。他们会死在矿井里。”

“犯人？”

“是的，他们是几塞年前被俘虏的。”飞毛腿似乎没有受到隔壁声音的干扰。“奇怪，我以为领袖已经放弃了他们。显然，他还没有。”

奥利安心中产生了一些猜想，那些囚犯会不会是……？

但是不，他不敢问。对于自己所掌握的信息，暴露得越少越好。

“你看起来很开心。”他说，“你还……好吗？关于你的兄弟……”

“啊！”飞毛腿突然笑容满面，奥利安呆呆地看着他：他绝对想不到会是这样的的反应。就像是一束阳光穿透了画家惯常的冷漠。“我收到了他的消息！他还活着！你能相信吗？那个外来掠袭者，那个威震天②——他只是把我的兄弟撞倒了，甚至没怎么伤害他！”

“震天尊，”奥利安自动纠正道，他感到一阵欣慰。所以震天尊记得！他没有一味杀光所有阻挡他的人，他表现出了怜悯！飞毛腿的兄弟可能违背了他的意愿，而他很可能是这位画家选择服从御天敌的原因……

“管他呢。可惜他明天就要死了。”飞毛腿的语气变得肃穆。“他疯了，那个威震——什么的。”

奥利安看着飞毛腿脸上情绪的变化，但随后他的视线落到搁在画家腿上的色盘上——突然一个想法击中了他。他不会告诉御天敌那些关于天元的信息……但或许他可以把它传递给震天尊。

“飞毛腿，”奥利安说道，脑模块疯狂转动，“你要绘制御天敌的盔甲，对吗？”

“是的。”飞毛腿转过他的金属色盘，向奥利安展示了一幅草图，一个覆盖着复杂图案的机体。“这就是我将要推荐给他的。”

奥利安点点头，抬起光镜看向飞毛腿。

“你想摆脱御天敌吗？”他悄声问道。“你希望看到震天尊打败他吗？”

飞毛腿盯着他。

“我……”他停了一下，向周围看了看确认安全。“当然。”他低声说，“但这是不可能的。没人能击败神明。或者……”他皱起眉头，看向奥利安。“那个威震什么的说的是真的吗？他真的继承了古代领袖的力量吗？”

“他可以打败御天敌。”奥利安巧妙地回答。他并不想在这里展开关于神和领袖权力的讨论。“我无法担保这一点，但我知道是有机会的。我相信。”他必须如此。他必须相信震天尊，因为另一种可能性是看到朋友死亡。“但我们可以提高这个机会。它并不麻烦，只是一件小事。”他在飞毛腿旁边跪下，沾了一点盘子上的湿漆，在草图边上写下一个字符。“你能在御天敌的盔甲上画这个吗？让它可以被看到？”

“我可以……如果领袖接受我的设计。”飞毛腿好奇地研究着字符。“它是什么？某种诅咒？”

“不能这么……是类似的东西。”奥利安给了他一个微笑，不过没有像他想要表现的那样自信。“通过这个，震天尊可能会打败御天敌。”

“他会成为一个更好的神吗？”飞毛腿的光镜有些茫然，“我猜你认识他，但是……这值得吗？”

奥利安的火种在胸口抽紧，他抓住飞毛腿的手掌。

“你和你兄弟会自由的。”他发誓道，握紧画家的手指。“我保证。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

令人惊讶的是，晚上没有人袭击震天尊。御天敌信守诺言。又或者是他真的想要亲手碾碎这个张狂的陌生人。

当横炮恢复意识后，他用自己知道的所有词汇把震天尊骂了一顿。诚实地说，震天尊同意其中大部分对他的个人特征描述。在见到那个领袖之后，挑战他的确看起来像一个注定要失败的计划。他几乎也要相信那个硕大无比的金刚是一位神了。几乎。

他晚上没有充电——不敢过于相信御天敌和他的崇拜者。安排给他的小房间里有一扇窗户，所以震天尊整晚都看着星空。最近他已经开始习惯于夜晚的头顶上有无边无际的星星，但这个要塞让他想起了真实的生活：仰望星空是你必须为之战斗的奢侈品。

在他进入竞技场之前，并不曾有过这种奢侈。自出生以后的400塞年，他都生活在地下，在塔恩底下的黑暗隧道中度过。不过，他对于自由的第一次尝试比那稍早一些。

他想起了一阵低沉的轰隆声从隧道传来，连续不断的爆炸和碎裂的岩壁，矿工们尖叫着，想要躲开坠落的顶棚。震天尊想起了那个几乎淹没他的冷热交替的恐慌感。周围的墙壁倒塌了，他被困住了好几次，机体过热，并疯狂地四处撞击。

直到岩石松动了。在那个时候，震天尊已经显示出非同一般的力量。他爬出碎岩，全身都是沙土和他自己的能量液——却在擦干净光镜后愣住了。

隧道的顶棚不见了。所有的顶棚都消失了。震天尊站在一个坍塌矿井形成的环形坑上，而在他头顶上，在他目力所及之处，是澄澈的星空。

他感觉到的第一件事是恐惧——似乎地面会从他脚下消失，他会掉入头上的黑色深渊中。随后，就像它的来临一样，恐惧又突然消失了，震天尊——那时他甚至还没有这个名字，只是D-16——想要跃入空中，沉入那种自由之中，那种他从未见过也无法描述的美丽中。但接着他低下头——看到碎裂的岩石，以及不如他幸运的矿工们扭曲的机体残骸，听到伤员的呻吟和守卫的咒骂。

世界上的一切都有代价。

震天尊眨了眨眼，从回忆中醒过神来，瞥了一眼手指上旋转着的小东西。这是救护车给他的一种特殊芯片——某种他称为“激化病毒”的东西。一旦激活芯片，程序将阻止痛觉反馈并让所有系统以峰值运行。

救护车坚持震天尊只能在紧急情况下使用它。但与神战斗确实像是紧急情况。

明天，当他面对御天敌时，不会是一场轻松的战斗。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

时间到了。竞技场的所有座位都满了，因为有太多电磁场，空气中也都是电荷爆裂的声音。即使阳台上那些站在奥利安旁边的卫兵也兴奋地躁动着。

但奥利安却感到麻木，无数声音的嗡嗡声似乎很遥远。他的四肢僵硬，尽管火种在猛烈跃动，油箱也快要翻转了。

他前一晚没有充电，御天敌让他阅读数据板直到最后一刻，每一份报告都让他越来越愤怒。但奥利安保持着自己的伪装，坚决不提供领袖非常渴望找到的信息。

他的手腕还在痛，御天敌用自己的巨掌捏碎了它，奥利安的左手耷拉着。

但这些现在都不重要。整个世界变得越来越小，全都聚焦在竞技场的圆环中，聚焦在御天敌面前，震天尊的身上。光线照射在御天敌抛光的盔甲上，飞毛腿绘制的螺旋状图案闪闪发光。

奥利安希望震天尊能看到他的信息。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奇怪的是，竞技场中熟悉的气氛反而让震天尊平静下来——或者说，过于焦虑警觉并依赖于自己的直觉时，他反而达到了某种完美状态，足够自信而不会被恐惧压倒。救护车的病毒代码在他的系统中传递，这不过是一场角斗赛，而他赢过无数次了。

“预备接受你的毁灭吧，异教徒。”御天敌宣称，但震天尊没有费心回应。他正忙着研究对手，评估他的站姿，寻找隐藏在闪亮盔甲下的弱点。他的注意力被某样东西吸引了，一个熟悉的形状，一个和盔甲图案格格不入的形状。

在御天敌的胸口正中，图案线条交织的地方，有一个字符：绘制者对符文不太确定，或许是没有真正理解这个特定字符的意义——但仍然很容易辨认。

这是“装甲套装”的字符。

震天尊快速瞥了一眼上方的阳台——奥利安在那里，抓着栏杆，迎上他的目光。奥利安的整个身体都向前倾斜，给了他一个轻微的点头——震天尊的嘴上露出得意的笑容。

装甲套装。

这就解释了一切——御天敌的体格，他小得不成比例的脑袋，他移动的方式……所以说，震天尊是对的：御天敌不是上帝。他只不过是一个穿着战斗盔甲的金刚——这意味着震天尊所要做的就是把他从里面挖出来。

御天敌注意到了震天尊神态的改变——他的表情变得黑暗，当比赛开始的时候，他没有再浪费时间说什么豪言壮语，却像坦克一样发动了攻击。

但震天尊知道何时依靠自己的力量，何时选择使用速度。而且幸运的是，他的机体形态同时擅长这两者。他避开御天敌一记震碎竞技场地面的攻击，在领袖翻飞的刀刃和大炮的激光束间腾挪闪避，并滑到了他的背后，开始寻找弱点，一道缝隙——任何有可能破开盔甲外壳的点。

但震天尊逐渐发现没有这样的弱点。盔甲的制造者非常出色——时间渐渐过去，而震天尊无法给对手造成哪怕最轻微的伤害。他尝试了一些打击和射击，但它们甚至没能在领袖的盔甲上留下任何痕迹。

这正在变成一场消耗战，而震天尊觉得他可能会失败。是的，他的伤口没有问题，仍然感到充满活力和力量——但那是激化病毒的作用，反而表明了震天尊会在自己意识到之前就因为力竭而亡。

如果御天敌的盔甲没有缝隙，那就只剩下一个可能：盔甲肯定有能打开的地方。

震天尊移动到御天敌身后，等待一个完美时机——然后，他跃起，抓住御天敌腿上一处凸起，踩着后者膝盖上的一根炮管，翻上了御天敌的的背部……领袖怒吼着，转动机体，想要把震天尊甩下来，但大型盔甲此刻却变成了劣势：他的柔韧性不足以触及背部。

不幸的是，当震天尊来到头部时，御天敌却能够抓住他了——但震天尊及时举起融合炮开了火。领袖在痛苦的喊叫声中松开手，就在那里——一个开口：在组成领子的装甲板之间。震天尊抓住那些装甲板，爪手深深挖了进去，手臂上的液压系统吱嘎作响——但到最后盔甲还是裂开了。它碎裂开来，像一个空壳一样悬在御天敌胸甲周围。

震天尊没有浪费时间去搞清楚御天敌真实的模样：他抓住盔甲里面的金刚，把他拔了出来，扔到地上，随后自己跳下了盔甲。

在他们身后，强大而中空、如同巨像般的盔甲套装轰然倒塌。

整个竞技场沉默了一段时间，观众们鸦雀无声，所有光镜都集中在面前的演出上，但没有人知道该如何反应。尘土慢慢落下，震天尊终于看清了自己的对手。

御天敌摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他仍然是一个高大的金刚，差不多和震天尊一样高。他的涂装，曾经是橙红色的，但因为长期穿着盔甲而被磨损，变得苍白。他似乎想说点什么——

震天尊没有给他这个机会：他举起大炮，向对方的胸口开枪。

这一次出现了一个声音——几千个金刚的抽气声，他们见证了偶像的死亡，一个他们曾经认为不朽的存在。

震天尊关闭了他的光镜，试着让疯狂转动的火种平静下来。能量在他的音频接收器中涌动，就像一群嗜血的金刚在吼叫，激化病毒仍然在影响他，让他的手在尚未枯竭的能量涌动下抽搐。但他还有一件事要做。

震天尊弯下腰，抓住御天敌的喉部，举起尸体，向看台展示着。

“这就是你们的神！”他晃动着那具机体，喊道。“这就是你们崇拜的金刚！我打败并杀死了他！这让我也成为神了吗？”

他随意地将御天敌的机体扔到地上，举起了双臂。

“但我不是神！我是塔恩的震天尊，我是一个平凡的金刚，就像你们所有人一样！就像他一样！”他缓缓转身，让自己的视线扫过整个竞技场。“在遥远的北方，还有另一个自称领袖的金刚在统治。但他也不是神！他是个满口谎言的骗子——就像你们的御天敌。”他指着破裂的盔甲。“我挑战了你们的领袖，并赢得了他的位置——但我要说，从现在开始不再有任何领袖。欺骗到此结束！”

说完，他放下双臂，让自己的话语降临到整个竞技场。而且，仿佛就像是在回应他，一个低音在看台出现，传开，壮大，变成怒吼：

“威震天！威震天！威震天！”

震天尊没有去纠正他们——无论如何他也不可能抗议这么多人。他瞥了一眼阳台——但奥利安不在那里。

恐惧紧紧抓住了震天尊的火种——他怎么会忘记奥利安了？他怎么会没注意到发生了什么？那些卫兵，他们可能把他拖走了……

但原先御天敌进入竞技场的门打开了，奥利安奔向他，活生生的，光镜闪闪发光。

震天尊不再关心人群，也不在乎颂唱和欢呼：他拉住奥利安，将他紧紧拥入怀中，他抱得那么紧，以致于他们的装甲都发出了挤压声。

或者，也可能是他的火种冲出了火种舱。

“你没事。”奥利安低声说，把脸贴在灰色装甲上。“你没事……”

震天尊并没有想出什么机智的答案，他只是说出了脑海中出现的第一句傻话。

“你忘了吗？Journeys end in lovers meeting。“他捧起奥利安的脸，微笑着。“Every wise man’s son doth know。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：威总这一招十分机智，他没有挑战领袖这个身份，他挑战的是御天敌以领袖自称的权利，也就是暗示御天敌不过是一个冒了领袖之名的凡人而已
> 
> 注②：这里飞毛腿的确是说成了Megatron，见下文


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 1、有拆（MOPM）！  
> 2、有塔药戏份  
> 3、奥利安Mpreg言辞提及，药师Mpreg！

震天尊醒来时看到了陌生的天花板——橙色并饰有几何图案。这不是攀爬车的机舱……他眯着光镜想要坐起来，结果却只能发出呻吟。房间开始在光镜前旋转，他的油箱翻腾着，差点吐了出来。

“放松！别动得太快。”红白色的双手放在他的肩上，把他按倒。这一次，震天尊完全不想要反对。

“救——救护车？”他说，这些话似乎在剌着他干燥嘶哑的喉咙。

“是的。放松，你很安全。我们都很安全。刚刚是激化芯片后续反应的影响。”

对，激化芯片。震天尊关闭了一会儿光镜，收集记忆。他又设法想起来一些战胜御天敌之后的事：发出命令，让横炮去接救护车和孩子们，将要塞里的居民组织起来……然后，当他们进入御天敌的房间查看时，光镜前的一切都变黑了。

“激化芯片到极限了，所以你的系统崩溃了。”救护车解释道。震天尊再次打开光镜，看到医生接入了他的医疗端口。“我看到了那个领袖的尸体……即使有激化芯片，我都无法想象你是如何击败他的。”

“奥利安……告诉我怎么……”震天尊喃喃道，然后突然坐了起来。“奥利安！他在哪……”

“他很好，很好！躺下来，你这个大傻瓜！”救护车再次把他按倒，但这一次，尽管他仍然感到眩晕，医生也没能成功。“我说了他很好！他和那个孩子，横炮，在外面，看着当地人。不过我不认为他们会给我们带来太多麻烦——他们把你当成了某种神明。”

震天尊畏缩了一下，但未予置评。也许对现在的局面来说，这样更好……当他虚弱且失去战斗能力的时候。

“我会告诉奥利安你醒了。”救护车说，断开并关闭了医疗端口。震天尊点点头，但随后他的视线落在旁边的床板上，一个有着丑陋残肢的黄色金刚，不省人事。

“这是谁？”

“啊……这是横炮的兄弟。”救护车的脸色暗淡了。“野蛮人！他们故意弄残了他！在找到合适的备件前，我无法完全修复他。但至少我设法修理了他残存的肢体，这样以后就可以接上新的腿。”说着，他走向大门。“在这儿等着，我去叫奥利安过来。”

“在这儿等着”可不是震天尊准备做的。一等救护车的脚步声远去，他就硬撑着把腿从床板上挪下来。每一个动作都会引发关节疼痛和头部眩晕，但震天尊知道该怎么处理这个。缓慢，稳定，一步接一步。

他环顾四周，扫视着房间里的陈设。豪华、丰富——墙上是艳丽的画作，到处都有靠枕，还有武器和珠宝。震天尊遗憾地发现，这些武器太大，正常金刚无法携带，所以这里肯定是御天敌的房间……

他跌跌撞撞站起来，等待眩晕消失。没时间继续躺着，他不能相信要塞的居民，在这里让奥利安和其他人安然无恙是不可能的……但当他打开门，发现自己在走廊里时，三对光镜同时看向他。

“你已经能站起来了？”阿尔茜震惊的语气与大黄蜂一段长长的哔哔声相呼应。

“你不应该继续休息吗？”隔板补充道。“救护车说你需要休息。”

他们三个都站在他的门外，看起来都在关心他。

“你们……在这里做什么？”震天尊问道，孩子们交换了一个困惑的眼神。

“当然是保护你！”

“不能把你一个留在那里，如果有人想要伤害你该怎么办？”阿尔茜挥了挥她手上的枪。

震天尊站在那里，哑口无言。他……不知道该作出什么反应。【啊啊啊，不知道为什么，翻这段的时候感觉好暖心】

但他的想法很快就被打断了。

“熔炼池的，你怎么下床了？”

“震天尊！”

救护车愤怒的胡言乱语立即被忽略了。看到奥利安安然无恙地快速进入走廊，震天尊长出了口气！横炮跟在他身后，但现在震天尊并不在意。

“你平安无事。”震天尊呼了口气，把抄写员拉向自己，却在放开墙壁时差点儿摔倒。但奥利安没有摇晃，承受住他的体重，扶住了他，所以他们仍然站着，搂在一起。

“你在开玩笑？你没事，这才是现在最重要的！”奥利安在他的胸前笑了起来。“别担心，我们已经控制了一切。我现在是你的代表，显然是因为人们看到你在竞技场上拥抱我。”他笑着说。“所以他们肯听我说话。”

震天尊不知道该如何回答。这感觉很奇怪——让别人把事情安排好，而且这并没有让他觉得不快。

“我很高兴你好些了，威震天阁下。”横炮在奥利安背后说道。震天尊扬起眉毛。阁下？“你的臣民会迫切希望再次听到你的讲话。”

好吧，这开始变得荒谬了。但在震天尊能够回答或反驳之前，奥利安打了个响指。

“等等！我们也有好消息！救护车！”他转向医生，但没有放开震天尊。“我们找到了他们！”

“他们？”救护车皱了皱眉头。“找到谁了？”

身后的走廊里传来沉重的脚步声。一个金刚走上楼梯，每踏上一步，他就变得更高。他并不像御天敌那么庞大，但仍然让震天尊显得矮小了。他的装甲曾经是华丽的，但头盔上的尖饰被打破，玻璃部件碎了，一些装甲板被撕掉，其余的蒙上了一层油垢和烟尘。然而，这位金刚仍然带着骄傲和尊严，令其他人在他旁边显得如此微不足道。

救护车的喘息声打破了沉默，但即使所有的光镜现在都盯着他，医生本人却无法将视线从高大的金刚身上移开。

“雷神……”他用近乎耳语的声音说，然后喊了出来：“雷神！你还活着！”

“救护车？”来者眯起光镜，就像是在黑暗中度过了太多时间。“是你吗？我们认为你死在地面上了。”

尽管看起来救护车已经准备好像暴风一样冲向雷神，并把他挤进一个拥抱，像奥利安对震天尊那样，但医生却忍住了。

“看在普神份上……”救护车把脸埋进手中。“我以为你死了！当我听到圣所的消息……”

“是的，我们被袭击了。”雷神低下了头。“许多同志都为捍卫它而死，但野蛮人不懂得慈悲。他们只留下并俘虏了这一点人……那些没有战斗的人——还有我。然后他们那个疯狂的伪领袖想要质疑我们的‘民用研究’。”雷神憎恶地弯下嘴。“如果他需要医生或工程师，就不应该让他的佣兵杀死他们！”

“他们没有发现。”震天尊说，雷神的蓝色光镜第一次聚焦到他的身上。在这种眼神下，震天尊感到自己的渺小，但这反而鼓励了他挺直背部并继续说：“掠袭者并没有意识到你的人是平民，因为他们拿起武器并战斗。”

“难道这些野蛮人认为一个金刚只能履行一种功能吗？”雷神问，脸上的愤恨增加了。

“是的。而你被当作战利品。”震天尊迎上他的盯视，拒绝屈服。

救护车咳嗽了一声，显然对这种微妙的对抗感到不舒服。

“好吧。我，呃，还没有介绍你。各位，这是圣所的创立者和领导者雷神。雷神，这是震天尊……击败御天敌的金刚。我相信你已经认识奥利安了。当我们在沙漠中迷路时，他和震天尊帮助了我们。这是阿尔茜、大黄蜂和隔板……我的被监护人。他们都是在地面上出生的。”他补充说，听起来像一个道歉。震天尊抬起了他的下巴。【老救为自己收养了不是神铸的孩子而愧疚，威总不爽了哦^_^】

但是，雷神不是一个坏人。他把手放在胸前并鞠了一躬。

“你帮助了救护车，并击败伪领袖——请接受我最深切的谢意。没有你，我和我的人民将因为拒绝为他工作而在矿井中腐烂。如果有什么我可以做的来偿还这笔债务，我会的——除非它违背我的荣誉。”

震天尊的“是的，我会考虑的”被奥利安的“不客气！”盖住了。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“您好，威震天阁下！”

震天尊只是叹了口气，但没有去纠正这句话。他已经花了好几天的时间想要教当地人正确念他的名字，但看起来完全是徒劳的：最初的“威震天”已经被固化了，或许是他们很难发出那个古体尾音吧。不过，他对“阁下”部分更乐观些：似乎只要他继续像一个普通金刚那样在要塞中行动，居民们就会接受他不是神明这个事实。御天敌倒台后，那些拒绝放弃领袖信仰的金刚离开了要塞，但留下的那些仍然陷于困惑。不过还好，他们并没有称呼震天尊为领袖……

“横炮，说正经的。”

“好吧，好吧，对不起。”这个小炉渣在笑，所以他是故意的。“我只是想问你一些事情。关于你和御天敌的战斗。你怎么知道那是一套盔甲？”

“啊，这个。”震天尊靠在椅背上，咧着嘴笑了起来。“奥利安得知了这一点——并在你兄弟的帮助下给我传递了信息。我在他的盔甲上看到了。”

“阅读？”横炮的光镜睁大了。“但是……怎么做到的？你不是抄写员！你是吗？”

震天尊大笑起来，但他的脑中形成了一个想法。

“不，当然不是。我是矿工。我学会了阅读。”他朝横炮眨眨眼。“你想试一下吗？”

“你所谓的‘尝试’是指，尝试阅读？但是……但我不是……”

“你不是抄写员，就像我也不是。但我学会了。或许你也可以？”震天尊站了起来，他的能量沸腾了。“来吧！让我们和奥利安谈谈。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

横炮学会了。这让震天尊觉得自己有点不那么特别了（他可是曾经偷偷为自己罕见的能力而自豪的），但另一方面却让他感到非常高兴。这是可能的！他是对的！金刚们能够学习不属于他们原有功能范围的东西！

看到横炮坐在飞毛腿的铺位上，一个音节一个音节向他的兄弟大声朗读，而后者充满了敬畏，兴奋感充满了震天尊的能量管线。飞毛腿同样感到兴奋，虽然他的喜悦可能主要是因为已经接好的新腿。目前为止，它们还只有裸露的内骨骼部分，而且救护车还在继续为此努力，但对于飞毛腿（以及要塞中的其他人）来说，已经像是个奇迹了。他们中的许多人是第一次看到医疗工作。震天尊——或者，正如大家在这里称呼他的那样，威震天——突然发现自己以正面心态想到了药师。他看到一排男性和女性金刚，全都肢体残疾或失去光镜，都怀抱着不确定的希望看着救护车，这场景让他希望最好永远也不用去看病。

唯一没有对这些发现大惊小怪的，是雷神和从矿井中获救的一小群圣所幸存者。

“当然每个人都可以学习阅读。”雷神哼了一声。“这是基本技能，就像打架一样。”

“战争结束后，人们对这方面的知识就失传了。”奥利安委婉地说，震天尊在脑中感谢了他。有时，他不得不抵抗想要掐死傲慢的圣所领导者的冲动。

“显然如此。就像对天元们的了解一样。”雷神瞟了一眼震天尊。

“是的，救护车已经表达了对我以堕落者命名的不满。”震天尊假笑着说。“如果我的名字冒犯了你，你可以叫我威震天。我开始有点习惯它了。”

“震天尊，你不用改变自己的名字，就因为别人不……”奥利安开口说，但灰色金刚举起手掌。

“不，没关系的，奥利安。我很喜欢它，真的。”对奥利安说话时，他的假笑变成了一个真诚的微笑。“这个名字将是我自己的。没有其他威震天。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

“你刚才说没有其他威震天？”奥利安微笑着关上了他们房间的门。

“你希望我继续使用震天尊这个名字吗？”

“不。”奥利安摇摇头，光镜愉快地闪烁着。“你是对的。没有其他人像你。”

威震天【从这里开始，威总就正式使用这个名字了】不由自主地感觉到脸升温了。不知为何，来自奥利安的简单赞美总是让他像喝了高品质燃油一样。

但他很快注意到奥利安坐到充电床上时表情的变化。

“奥利安？怎么了？”

“我只是……我在想这个要塞。它曾有一群飞行掠袭者，但现在他们的领袖不在了，他们似乎失去了……他们等待着你的指示。”他沉默了片刻，视线四处移动，却不看向威震天。“会不会……你认为我们可以留在这里吗？就一段时间？只是为了休息一下？”

奥利安的手伸到胸前，魔力神球的钥匙就在他的子空间里。威震天不需要更多的解释。那可诅咒的任务……他忘了这件事，尽管就是他几天前把钥匙交还给奥利安的。

“我们当然可以留下来。”这些话脱口而出，“你说得对，我们需要休息。与此同时，我们将帮助雷神、救护车和其他人开始他们的新生活。这不是他们的圣所，但我认为他们在考虑入住。”

当奥利安回以一个小小的微笑时，他的火种跃动了起来。

“那好吧。事实上，我也有事要麻烦救护车……”奥利安的声音轻了下去，他的思绪跑到了别的地方，但下一刻他又回到当下，光镜异常闪亮。

“并且，我也对你有一个要求。”

威震天没有打断他，而是等待着。奥利安长出了一口气，走近威震天，把手放在他的胸膛上。

“我想要对接。和你。完整的，输出管到接口【spike-to-valve，这么直白，突然不知如何翻译才好，求指点】。”他的手指蜷起，嵌入灰色装甲的缝隙，用力拉扯着。“不知道前方的路上会有什么在等着，但我想毫无遗憾地面对。我想我爱你，塔恩的威震天。就像那些古老戏剧中一样。”

威震天突然感觉就像有人在他肚子上狠狠打了一下。但随即又是一阵汹涌的温暖淹没了他，以至于他在这一切面前深感无助。油箱中的某个地方，像点燃了火焰一般，开始猛烈燃烧，而且还威胁要变成更蓬勃的大火。

“我不是古老戏剧中的英雄，”他字斟句酌地说道，根本认不出自己的声音。“我是一个角斗士，一个掠袭者将军。但……如果旧时故事中的爱情依然存在于我们的世界上，那我想我也爱你，奥利安•派克斯。”他用自己的手握住了奥利安的，低下头去，直到他们的脸几近相贴。“能够和你对接是我的荣幸。完整的。”他补充说，笑着露出了他的尖牙。

奥利安没有退缩，反而让他们的脸贴得更近，然后用与一个内向抄写员所不符的渴望热烈地亲吻威震天。但是威震天对此很明白，他以同样的热情回吻了对方。奥利安抓住他头盔的两侧，将他拉近，威震天笑着加深了这个吻，有点想知道如果救护车看到奥利安这样的话会怎么想。

但救护车永远不会看到这些，威震天想着，把奥利安更用力地拥进怀中，并引他走向充电床。没有人会看到这样的奥利安！他属于威震天，只属于威震天，这个热情、狡猾的小东西。

留在这里，他脑中有一个声音在说。建立一个部落。让他分裂小火种，如果他有了小火种，就不会去任何地方了。

而另一个不同的声音表示抗议。这是背叛，欺骗！但奥利安已经在他面前展开双腿，准备好了并在邀请他，威震天亲手修好的对接面板滑开了，他瞥见了一个闪着蓝光的接口。

他的，奥利安将要成为他的，奥利安想要！而威震天会让他享受并喜欢这个，让他一次又一次地想要。

【互攻预警】

他不是一个擅长调情前戏的大师——那些他与士兵们发生的，不含情感的拆卸总是短暂而仓促——但有些事情，任何一个有脑模块的金刚都能明白。比如，你不会只是把输出管随便插进一个小小的，未曾用过的接口里，除非你就是想要制造疼痛。所以威震天很耐心，用手指触碰和抚摸着接口，小心着自己致命的爪尖。与此同时，他继续亲着奥利安，吻去他的呻吟。

当输出管前端开始进入打开的接口时，奥利安仍然紧张起来。他打断了亲吻，喘息着用双手推威震天的胸口——但当威震天真的停下来，奥利安又拱起机体贴向他。

“不！”他呼了口气。“别停！我想要……”

威震天给了奥利安所需要的东西，他慢慢地挺入紧致的接口，感觉里面的每一个卡扣为他打开。

“疼吗？”他低声说（现在他也没能力滔滔不绝地说出什么来了）。

尽管奥利安抿紧了嘴唇，但他还是摇了摇头。

“不……是的！有一点……别停下来！”

他像快要淹死那样紧紧抓住威震天，而威震天相信自己理解这一点，理解想要贯穿，想要使彼此结合的需要。而这一理解转化为决意，他知道自己必须要做什么。

所以，他像奥利安希望的那样把他拆了，沉重，缓慢而充满力量，让他们身下的充电床也震颤起来，直到奥利安哭叫扭动，直到最后威震天在他的体内释放。但威震天的决意仍在，他还没有感到彻底满足。

这不会是欺骗。他不会利用奥利安的愿望制造一条束缚他的锁链。

“我们还没有完成，”他咕哝着，从奥利安的接口中退出，双手撑住自己。“既然我拥有了你，我希望你也拥有我。”

奥利安发出了一些含糊不清的声音。

“威震天！这不是一个易货交易。你不能……”

“但我想要。”威震天打断了他。他接口面板打开的咔嗒声在突然变得安静的房间里显得很响亮。

他的接口要大得多，尤其是与奥利安充能的小输出管相比，威震天摆好位置准备自己骑上去，但奥利安抓住了他的臀部。

“不，”奥利安以同样的决心盯着他。“轮到我了。”

威震天让奥利安移动到他背上，但没有想到的是，奥利安滑下他的身体，把脸埋入了他的接口——当奥利安的嘴唇落在接口上时，他差点叫了起来。

这是……另一种感受。他从未想象过这样的事情，也从来没见过他的掠袭者士兵这么做。它本应该让他感到易受伤害，但却是让他觉得……倍受珍惜。就像他以最好的方式解体了。哪个神智正常的金刚会这样对待震天尊将军呢？然而在这里，奥利安以无尽的温柔对待他，毫不羞愧地亲吻和舔舐他的接口。

“是我被他绑住了吗？”他短暂地想到。奥利安从接口上抬起头，移动着摆好位置。“我才是那个被骗的吗？”但奥利安进入了他，于是一切都变得不重要了。奥利安的输出管滑入准备好的，肿胀的接口，就像一把刀插入刀鞘。

而威震天欢迎它的到来。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

塔恩醒来时看到了熟悉的天花板——他在许多次手术后看到过的那一个：药师的医务室。但当他想要移动时，伴随着一阵恐慌，他发现自己不能。他被铐住了！铐在床板上！为什么会……

“那么，他的这个新天赋就在发声器里？”

听到这个声音，塔恩僵住了——他最尊崇的一个金刚，他主人的声音。塔恩猛然抬头，想要看看竞天择，但领袖一定是站在床板后面。塔恩想要对他说话，询问发生了什么，但他的内部指令发送到了一个无效节点上：他的发声器已下线，彻底的。

领袖无视了塔恩疯狂想要吸引他注意力的企图。

“是的，大人。”塔恩也认识这个声音，接着药师进入了他的视线。“看上去有些东西改变了它，如果您想复制它，我需要时间进行研究。”

“不。它不能被复制。”塔恩为他敬爱主人声音中的寒意而发抖。“切下他的发声器，把它安装在我身上。他剩下的部分随你做什么，我不需要这样的失败者。完成这个，药师——你会得回自己的位置，一切都会被原谅。”

“是的，大人。”医生低声说，当竞天择踩着沉重的脚步离开医务室时，他深深地鞠躬。塔恩看到的只有领袖的背影。

世界在塔恩周围变得模糊。如果他能发出任何声音，他就会嚎叫，但现在他只能仰面躺着，听不见、看不见，并且满怀悲伤，直到药师的脸再次出现在他的上方。

“好了，希望你很高兴能回到亲爱的竞天择身边，塔恩。谁能猜到当他发现你很危险的时候，马上就给了你一闷棍呢？”药师用一种抑扬顿挫的语调说，但笑容后面却没有笑意。“哦，熔炼池的，你是在哭吗？你哭了！如果你的部队看到你现在这样子！”他笑起来。“多么愚蠢的举动，带着这种力量来到竞天择面前。不知道是什么改变了你的发声器，但它的确是一个奇妙的武器！你知道吗？我很乐意切开你，让你去死，你这个愚蠢的炉渣沫子！”

药师几乎是倚靠着床板，把最后一句话唾到了塔恩脸上。他的蓝色光镜亮得近乎发白。

“知道你敬爱的竞天择对我做了什么吗？知道吗？！他把我送去了繁育场！让我像某些贱民那样为他的士兵生崽！”药师退后一步，指着自己的腹部——曾经紧致的装甲撑开了，微微鼓起。“我被镣铐锁着跪在地上，为你那些掠袭者部下养育小火种。哦，多好啊，他们终于得到我了！”药师爆发起来。“之所以会这样，是因为当你为最亲爱的领袖跑腿时，我被要挟了，不得不隐瞒你非要坚持的那个该死幽会。明白了吗，塔恩？这都是你的错！”

塔恩眨了眨他的光镜，想要恢复些视力，好看得更清楚。但他对火种里的疼痛无能为力。火种在胸口拼命翻腾，伤痛、滴淌着能量液。

“而现在，竞天择仁慈地再次给了我自由。我可以重新成为他的医生，如果我把你的魔法声音给他。多么慈悲啊！”药师嘶声说。“就好像他还能找到像我这样的医生，就好像我必须交易自己的自由和安适！而且他还为我提供了一种和你在一起的方式。”药师的手指上旋转着手术刀。“你一直想为你敬爱的领袖而死。希望你能为自己终于得到这个机会而感到高兴。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

塔恩时而静滞、时而清醒地过了一段时间，他的能量水平太低了。有时，他听到药师在走动，或是一边用工具做修补一边咕哝着什么。有时，他又看到药师在他的喉咙上做什么。塔恩不在乎，他只感到麻木、空虚。每当他的视线落到药师腹部的弧度上时，悲伤就会取代愤怒。这曾是他的，他的！当他在城堡幽深处，他们的秘密房间里抚摸药师时，塔恩曾经幻想过医生能够孕育自己的后代，但那是永远不可能的【记得吗，药师也是被要求独身的特殊技能者，只不过他把自己对接面板的焊接偷偷做了假】。而现在药师——他的药师——正孕育着别人的后代！公开的！从他这里被偷走！

这种愤怒多少有些帮助。至少它不是竞天择留给他的那种彻底而强烈的绝望。至少它没有让他感到痛苦和无用。

任何事都比这要好。

但有一天晚上，塔恩惊醒过来，看到药师的脸就贴在他面前。医生俯视着他，冷静得让人毛骨悚然。在这种审视下，塔恩拼命让自己不要发抖。

“你知道的，”药师耳语道，他的声音很亲昵，就像是曾经有一次，当他们过载后躺在一起，“有时候，我认为那两个炉渣，震天尊和奥利安，是有道理的。我可以给竞天择你的魔法声音，然后呢？他仍然可以把我扔回繁育场。而你——你没有什么可失去的了，不是吗？”一根纤长的手指沿着塔恩半融化的面具边缘滑动。“我可以修好你……激活你的发声器。然后，我们拿一些燃料，离开这个地方——永远。你的声音足够强大，可以为我们打出一条路，并为你自己建立一个帮派。我会成为你的私人医生，我们想什么时候拆卸都可以。也许我还能给你生些小崽子。”药师歪过头，抚摸着塔恩受伤的脸。“我喜欢你现在的样子，”他低声说。“伤疤让你变得英俊。我修好了你的光镜，就当是个礼物。那么，你对我的提议有什么想法？”

塔恩无法用下线的发声器说出任何话。所以，他只是点了点头。

他的生命中再没有什么可以输的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，这一章内容算是相当丰富了。但比起威震天和奥利安，却是最后塔药的那一段让我唏嘘不已。在这篇文里，他们真是不幸而悲剧的一对。特别是药师，虽然他没什么善心，性格也不太好，但其实并没有什么过错，却遭到了这样的对待。


	17. Chapter 17

当奥利安说他和救护车有个计划，需要花些时间的时候，威震天并没有在意。他们已经在要塞里住了一个月，都发现自己深陷于各种事务之中，比如修复设施，教导所有想要学习的金刚阅读，以及与雷神会面。某种程度上说，威震天甚至对奥利安的要求感到高兴：每一个长期计划都会让他们在这里多逗留一段时间。奥利安和救护车可能计划了诸如扩建医务室，或设立一个真正的“学校”之类的事情——这是圣所幸存者们反复提及的。

也可能，只是说有可能，威震天和奥利安和谐频繁的对接是富有成效的，并且……

威震天在自己顺着这个思路深入之前停了下来。那个想法太诱人、太危险了。现在不是适合的时机，首先要确保要塞的安全，帮助已经在这里出生的小火种们，还要改善采矿条件……

有很多事要做，但威震天满怀热忱地接受了每一项任务。这意味着他们能待在这里，有一个家的感觉太好了。

所以，当两天后奥利安出现在他门口时，威震天张大着嘴惊呆了。

站在他面前的金刚有着奥利安的脸部、配色和基本外形。但身材更高，几乎和威震天一样高了；手臂和胸部更魁梧，双腿也更长更有力。抄写员的机体是为了效率而制造，紧凑小巧，而这个，是为了力量。

“你到底是……奥利安？！”威震天目不转睛地瞪着对方。但那个金刚表现出熟悉的窘迫，并用奥利安的声音大笑起来。

“你真该看看自己的表情。”他走近了，地板在沉重的脚步下震动。“你……喜欢吗？”

“确实令人印象深刻。它是像御天敌那样的一套装甲？还是重制？”

“不，不是装甲。这是一个全机体的重制。”奥利安有些难为情，“我问救护车是否可以这样……他就做了。”

“为什么？你的机体有什么问题吗？”威震天站了起来，绕着奥利安走来走去，以便看得更清楚。

“不，不，不是的。我只是……”奥利安叹了口气。“总是你为我而战。你到这个要塞来救我，在竞技场上战斗，而我却像个废物一样在御天敌的手中晃荡。”奥利安举起手碰了碰自己的喉咙，“我不想再无所作为了。我会学习战斗，这个机体比一个小抄写员的更适合。”

威震天停下脚步，坐到奥利安旁边的椅子上。

“我想你不喜欢杀戮。”奥利安的视线有些躲闪，他不得不设法盯着对方。

“我不喜欢。”奥利安平静地说，“会尽可能避免它。但我拒绝成为包袱。我想要帮助和保护他人，而不是当你这么做的时候躲在后面。圣所的人都是民品，但遭到袭击时，他们拿起武器并战斗，我也可以做到。如果你能学会阅读，我就可以学会战斗。”这一次他没有避开威震天的光镜，而是直视它们，等着灰色金刚来反对。

威震天没打算反对。他的嘴唇扯出一个笑容，但奥利安继续说：

“而且我知道，当我们重新开始旅程时，将会有战斗。”他伸手从子空间中拿出钥匙。“它指向南方，直指卡隆。我和横炮谈过了，他说卡隆已经被机器昆虫群侵占，没人敢冒险去那里。如果我们前往卡隆……”

威震天没有听下去，他正拼命克制着自己想把桌子砸到墙上的冲动。就在他认为奥利安已经忘了那个炉渣任务的时候，就在他真的开始梦想一个家和部落的时候……

“威震天？”奥利安停下话，蓝色光镜闪烁着关心的光芒，“有什么不对吗？”

一声低沉的咆哮冲出威震天的喉咙。

“所有一切。”他厉声说，“一切都错了！我们有一个住的地方，人民需要我们，还有盟友，我们终于可以开始让一部分的世界变得更美好——但你却想离开！离开这一切，去追逐一个甚至可能不真实的传说！你到底是怎么了？！”

“错的……？”奥利安瞪大光镜，慢慢站了起来。他新的身高和体型似乎显得有些威胁感，但接着他退后了一步——与抄写员奥利安一样的习惯。威震天的战斗协议得意洋洋地扩展着。这是一个弱小的对手，易于威胁，他可以迅速解决！

这个想法让威震天停下了，进而发现他没有意识到自己正在做什么。他的拳头握紧，装甲尖刺张开，融合炮发出激活的嗡响。他挺起背，关闭光镜，命令自己冷静下来。但奥利安接下来说的话又让这变得困难。

“这是我们一直以来的计划，震天尊。”曾经的名字在火种上刮过，“我们打算寻找魔力神球，对吗？那时你同意了。现在有什么改变了？”

威震天打开光镜，看到了面前的奥利安：同样轻声细语但一路都在和他争执的固执抄写员。

愤怒消退了，疼痛取代了它。威震天宁可自己仍然是感到愤怒。

“我遇见了你。”他的声音沉闷，“我爱你。我不想看到你被机器昆虫撕成碎片。”

让我拥有现在的一切，他脑中有一个声音在喊叫。我从未拥有过这些，从未想过自己能以这种方式感受到快乐。不要把它从我身上夺走。【心酸……其实这文里的威总真的很好，想要的东西也很正常】

奥利安像是被什么击中了。

“哦……”他的视线垂下了。“哦，威震天。”他走了过来，手臂环绕在威震天的机体上，将他拉进怀抱。

“我也不想失去你。”他埋在威震天的颈窝里低语，“我是如此快乐，而它也让我感到害怕！我甚至希望自己没那么快乐。”他轻声笑了起来，但笑声却变得哽咽。“我只是……知道这比我的快乐更宏大，比那更重要。我们有机会拯救整个星球，为每个人创造更美好的生活。如果我知道自己没有竭尽全力，我是无法一直快乐的。”他退开了，望着威震天的脸。“你……明白吗？”

威震天沉默着，与自己抗争。感觉就像有铁线圈紧紧缠在喉咙上，压下了所有的话语。但最后他终于说：

“我明白。”他沉重地叹了口气，避开奥利安的视线。“我明白。但我恨它。”他放开奥利安，转过身。“去吧，我敢打赌别人也想看到你的新机体。”他几乎就让自己的声音听起来和平常一样了。

一时间，房间里悄无声息，威震天默默地祈求奥利安会迁就他。最后他听到了脚步声，以及温柔地语调：

“我很抱歉。”

还有一扇门关上的声音。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

听说威震天和奥利安要离开时，所有人都被震惊了。

“但为什么？你刚刚赢得了这个地方！”阿尔茜伤心的哭声被飞毛腿的怒吼打断了：“你不能离开！如果你这么做了，一切都会崩溃的！”黄色金刚彻底狂怒了。“没有领导者，这个要塞注定要完蛋！”

“我相信你们可以选择一个合适的领导者。”奥利安说，“比如雷神……”

“雷神？！被御天敌击败并且像奴隶一样送去矿井的金刚？！”雷神（就在旁边）皱起了眉头，但飞毛腿甚至都没有注意到。“没有人会尊重失败者！你挑战了领袖，威震天大人，只有你可以统领我们！”

“你应该知道，孩子，统治是智者的工作。”雷神双臂抱胸。“力量是……”

“你去对御天敌说吧。”飞毛腿仍然只是看着威震天，用他的新腿上蹿下跳。“如果你离开了，谁来保护他们？”他指着阿尔茜、大黄蜂和隔板。“谁来保护救护车？当然，我会的，但我只有一个人！”

横炮大声咳了一声。

“好吧，我们两个。但仍然！我相信你！”飞毛腿朝奥利安的方向伸出一个手指，责备道，“我同意帮助你对抗领袖，是因为你承诺威震天将是一个更好的领主。而现在你们要离开？！”

“我不同意这孩子的说法，但我理解他的心情。”救护车的脸色暗淡。“为什么要离开？我们可以一起建设这个地方。如果出现了另一个暴君取代御天敌，我就无法治疗病人了。”

威震天始终保持着沉默，然后冲奥利安抬起一侧眉毛，做了个请的手势。他才不会在这种情况下提供任何帮助。奥利安瞪了他一眼，把注意力转向其他人。

“我会给你们看一些东西。”他说着向前迈了一步，从子空间中拿出一个小物件。奥利安举起魔力神球的钥匙，对准了南方。钥匙辐射出柔和的蓝光，照亮了所有在场金刚的脸。

随着一个响亮的哐当声，雷神单膝跪下。

“普神作证！”他抽着气，“这是魔力神球的钥匙！”

其他人困惑地互相看了看，除了救护车。他像雷神一样跪下，盯着钥匙。

“这，”奥利安温和地说，“是塞博坦重生的希望。我在古书中读到，它能展示通向塞伯坦核心的道路，并且可以访问和激活它。很久以前，我们的星球充满生机，如今的荒地曾经都是郁郁葱葱的水晶森林和合金土地。能量被种植，而不是开采。我相信这把钥匙可能会把这一切都带回来。这就是我们旅程的目的所在，”他回头看了看威震天。“我们正在寻找魔力神球。”

“普神作证，”雷神在充满敬畏的沉默中重复道，“你是对的！这可能是我们的机会！我可以碰它吗？”

奥利安犹豫了一下，还是点点头，把链子递给跪着的金刚。雷神恭敬地接过钥匙——当奥利安一放开它，蓝色的光芒就消失了。

威震天忍不住露出一个得意的笑容，感觉有一点点安慰。所以说，趾高气昂的雷神也不比威震天更好：钥匙只对奥利安有反应。

雷神也注意到了这一点——但他没有失望。相反，他深深地鞠了一躬。当他把钥匙还给奥利安时，他的手在颤抖。

“真正的领袖。”他宣称，“我从未想过，当一位真正的领袖恩临塞伯坦时，我会有幸与他相识。请接受我最诚挚的道歉，原谅我的傲慢，领袖。”

这话引起了轩然大波。

“什么？！”

“领袖？”

“你所谓‘真正的领袖’是什么意思？”

“这是在开玩笑吗？”

威震天想加入这愤慨的和声中，但奥利安是那个最困扰的金刚。

“请别这样说，雷神。”他把钥匙挂回脖子上，想要把对方拉起来。“我不是领袖，我永远不会用这个称呼！这是一个虚假的头衔，你不应该这么称呼我。”

“你太谦虚了。”雷神抬起头，但拒绝站起来，“也许你没明白。像御天敌那样的暴君，他们只是利用这个头衔来攫取更多的权力，但你——你是真正的领袖！十三天元的后代，普神的选择！据说只有领袖才能使用魔力神球的钥匙，只有领袖的意愿才能让它展示秘密道路。”

“你之前告诉过我们，你的导师名叫钛师傅。”救护车说道，之前他跪在雷神身后什么也没有说。现在他的脸看起来变得年轻了，被一些内在的光所照亮。“我曾对你很无礼，无论怎么抱歉也不够，你的导师可能就是真正的钛师傅！十三天元之一！”

似乎在场的每个人都沉迷在这个传说中，但威震天发现奥利安越来越不舒服。

“是的，接下来你就会说我是真正的堕落者震天尊。”他双手抱胸大声说，似乎把迷咒打破了一点——但横炮和飞毛腿开始用全新的目光盯着他，而威震天想要狠狠抽他们几巴掌。【意思是双子真的以为威总也是天元了】“来吧，奥利安，把这个东西拿走，它大概是把他们的脑模块烧焦了。没人知道它为什么会发光！所以别把一个普通金刚说成是神明来解释它。”

“谢谢。”奥利安低声说。“真的，雷神、救护车。我不是领袖，更不是什么神圣的存在。我只是铁堡的抄写员，我的导师……”他的声音停顿了一秒，“我的导师已经死了。像其他金刚一样死亡，被掠袭者杀死。如果他是一个古老的半神，他应该能救自己的。”他的手指抓着钥匙，“但钥匙指出了道路，如果有哪怕一丝希望可以拯救塞伯坦，我们都应该跟随它。”

“你必须跟随它，”雷神说。“而我们会竭尽全力帮助你。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

离开那天是一个悲伤的日子——即使是威震天。不管他有多么想保持超脱的样子，也必须承认自己喜爱最近认识的这些金刚。某种程度上，他真的开始将他们想象成他的族人：坏脾气的老医生救护车，三个需要训练和指导的好奇孩子，以及两个年轻的战士——横炮和飞毛腿。雷神是唯一威震天不会惦念的。

他们都提出要和他们一起去，年轻金刚们相当坚持，但威震天坚决拒绝了。

“如果要去卡隆的话，两个金刚悄悄通过机器昆虫会比一个团队要容易得多。”

“你留下来，努力让这座要塞成为适合生活的好地方，那样会更好。”奥利安补充道。“横炮，你是竞技场的冠军，人们会听从你的。”

不幸的是，攀爬车在威震天把它撞进大门后报废了。即使可以修复，也要花费很多时间。但是他们一开始从竞天择城堡带出来的油罐箱仍然完好无损，奥利安的新机体可以轻松拖上它。

要塞的金刚们并不高兴。大多数人公开对威震天大人的离开表示哀伤，有些人聚集成小团伙，窃窃私语并检查自己的武器。

“很可能会有占领企图，甚至超过那个。”威震天警告其他人，“也许我公开确定一个可以作为统一基础的继位者，情况会更好些。我认为应该是你，横炮。当地人了解并尊重你，而且你已经证明了自己的战斗能力。”

“还有一个兄弟会辅佐你。”奥利安补充说。

即使雷神有什么话要说，他也没有开口。也许他把奥利安视作领袖还是有好处的。

他们还决定放弃御天敌的庞大装甲。它太重了，而且不允许穿戴者变形。

“它被称为尖峰装甲，”奥利安递给横炮一个陈旧、磨损的数据板。“这是如何使用它的说明，放在御天敌宝箱里，正是他拼命寻找的。他无法阅读，所以不得不依靠我。但你不再需要抄写员了。”他眨了眨光镜，“现在你能够阅读并了解装甲的全部功能。只要记得比以前的主人更好地使用它。”

“我会的，奥利安•派克斯。我保证！”横炮将数据板压在自己的胸前。

清晨，他们打开要塞的大门，给油罐箱加满了油，准备好上路。

“再见，奥利安。”救护车紧紧拥抱奥利安，唯一一次没有害怕表露自己的感情。这个老金刚看起来很悲伤，他的光镜闪烁，排气口发出啸叫。“祝你好运，并……回到我们身边。如果你不来告诉我们，我们怎么能知道塞伯坦得救了呢？”

奥利安微笑着回抱了他，但什么也没说。

然后救护车转向威震天。

“好了，孩子们，放开他，让我来吧。”他赶走了紧紧拽住威震天，全都抬头看着他的阿尔茜、隔板和大黄蜂。

“而你……”他戳了戳威震天完全愈合的身侧，那个补丁曾经所在的位置。“保证自己的安全，你这个固执的、头脑发热的傻瓜！”他似乎准备好要拥抱威震天了，但最后只是拍了拍对方的手臂，“尽量完整地回到我们身边，行吗？”

然后，他突然转身，跺着脚走了。

威震天转过头发现了奥利安温暖的视线。

“我们走吧。”他简单地说。

他们变形离开了要塞，就像曾经离开城堡那样：只有他们两个，奥利安拖着油罐箱。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

竞天择一听到那三个外来金刚的消息后，立刻要求把他们带过来。他们确实看起来像走了很长的路：肮脏，满身尘土，带着酸液灼伤，还缺胳膊断腿。如果不是因为奇特的光镜颜色，两个红色，一个绿色，他们会被认为是城堡外面那群依靠垃圾生存的无用者中的一份子。

“你说你们来自南方？来自另一个领袖……的土地？”那些了解竞天择的人都记得，这种柔和仁慈的语调多么具有欺骗性。

“是的，领袖阁下。”至少这几个金刚知道如何应对一个领袖，他们跪下并深深地鞠躬，“但悲剧降临到我们的家园：一个外来金刚闯进我们的要塞，杀死御天敌领袖，说着亵渎神灵的话。但他谈到了北方，你们这里。我们从受玷污的要塞逃离，寻求神明的指引，谦卑地恳求让我们归于您的麾下。”

尽管最后那些话让竞天择感到满意，但他的光镜还是眯了起来。

“你说的是一个外来金刚？”

“哦是的，领袖啊！他自称威震天，还宣布放弃领袖的神圣力量。他为一个最近被御天敌阁下捕获的囚犯而来，一位抄写员。威震天向领袖提出挑战，使用某种巫术击败了他，并……”

“震天尊！”竞天择从王座上站起来，咆哮着，吓得这个可怜的金刚噎住了自己的话。“那个叛徒还活着？你！回答我！”

“是的，领袖阁下。”金刚俯伏着，额头压在地上。“现在，他统治着我们的要塞，抄写员辅佐他。我们对此无法接受，所以离开了……我们希望您……”

“那个抄写员，”竞天择咆哮道，“是我的财产。就像我的第二将军和我的医生一样！”

通常站在王座后的仆人们将背部紧贴在墙上，尽量想要让自己隐藏到阴影中。自从药师和塔恩一起消失，留下一路火种爆炸的尸体后，竞天择的脾气就变得越来越坏。在他面前提及震天尊或奥利安并不明智。

突然，竞天择挺起背部，语气变得随和起来。

“起来吧，我的孩子。”他对那几个金刚说。“你们走了很长一段路，你们对领袖的奉献不会被遗忘。我将召集军队，前往南方，把你们的要塞从异教徒的统治中解放出来——你们将作为我的向导。”

没去听他们疯狂的感恩，竞天择转向他最近任命的首席大将军。

“集合军队，并让引擎操作员准备好熔炉。城堡本身将进入战斗状态，我们需要燃料。无用者终于有机会派上用场了。”【这一句非常巧妙地影射了竞天择在原作漫画中，用尼昂人作为超级大炮的能量】

“马上，大人！”将军停顿了一下，但好奇心战胜了谨慎。“大人？您的意思是说城堡本身会战斗？”

竞天择的引擎发出低沉的隆隆声。

“你会看到的，我的孩子。不忠者应该被提醒，领袖的力量意味着什么。”


	18. Chapter 18

这很奇怪，就像是某种怀旧的感觉——奥利安在下面拖着油罐箱行驶，而他飞在上空，像他们旅程的最初。只不过，如今奥利安的变形形态是一辆坚固耐用的重型卡车，而威震天有了一个新名字。

但又变成只有他们两个了，沙漠的风吹到挡风玻璃上，整个世界都摆在他们面前。这是自由的幻觉，威震天知道——但他无法阻止自己享受这一切，哪怕只是一点点。他的快乐形成了某种韵律，与他的火种跃动同声歌唱，而风的呼啸变成了背景音乐。它涌入威震天的脑中，流淌于他的能量管线，文字随之排列成行。

降落休息时，这些文字在威震天的胸口冒着泡泡，但现在他还是把它们留给了自己。还很笨拙，没有好到可以向奥利安诵读……是的，威震天想把它们展示给奥利安。稍晚些，等他弄明白。奥利安喜欢诗歌，但遗憾的是，要找回那些失去已久的诗歌太难了。威震天会为他创作新的。在过去的废墟上，创造更新、更美好的——这个理由还不够充分吗？不值得为此而活吗？

威震天压下了升起的愤怒，把魔力神球赶出自己的脑海。好吧，他可以迁就奥利安。他会带他去卡隆，他们可以试试这个魔力神球的钥匙，如果（当）它不起作用，他们就会回去。机器昆虫群非常危险，但他们经历过更糟的。他们会没事的。【这个（当）暗示了威总基本上是不相信钥匙的说法】

“那么，”奥利安把燃料软管放回油罐箱下面的隔间，转向威震天。“上课时间到了吗？”他双手握拳，摆出战斗姿态。对于升级后才开始学习战斗的奥利安来说，已经很好了。他们的训练会在奥利安厚重的新装甲上留下磨损和凹痕，划伤他的脸和关节——但奥利安光镜闪亮，唇边挂着微笑。

威震天回以同样的微笑，并摆出了同样的姿势。

他们都会没事的。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

第一个表明他们正在接近卡隆的迹象，是四处散落的破碎装甲和齿轮，它们到处都是，已经看不出原形。过去几天中，地表从沙子变成了岩石和金属。所以，尽管这些零件已经很旧了，但因为没有风沙，它们还是老样子。奥利安和威震天停下，变为金刚形态，走近了仔细观察，而这让奥利安完全无法安心了。

“那些……是咬痕？”奥利安估算了尺寸。咬过它们的牙齿比威震天的尖牙起码长三倍，也更锋利。

“是的。”威震天活动着爪手，“这就是机器昆虫。”

“但它们为什么扔下装甲拖走尸体？”掠袭者通常的做法是相反的，他们会剥去零件，留下尸骸。

“机器昆虫的内部系统可以消化原生金属。”威震天抖了一下。“它们可以把你活着吃掉，字面意义上。我听说它们使用消化过的原生金属筑巢，不过没人能够进入虫巢并活着出来讲述故事。我猜我们会成为第一个。他发出干巴巴的笑声。

奥利安向南方看了看，突然感觉自己完全暴露在平原上。在不远处，古代卡隆的废墟中，机器昆虫群正在等待他们。

掉头驶回要塞的想法变得非常诱人。

不，他不能被恐惧阻止。他没有让爱阻止自己……而像恐惧这种更为自私的东西，不可能比那更强大。

“你在竞技场中与机器昆虫战斗过，对吗？”奥利安听到自己说，声音听起来有些粗糙。“你能教我如何对付他们吗？”

“是的。”威震天终于把视线从尸体上移开。“我们先到另一个地方去。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奥利安躺在地上拉伸机体，看着头顶上的星空。塞伯坦南半球的星空看起来是不同的，奥利安希望自己能绘制一张图或者至少记下最明亮的星座。他不记得它们在旧书中的称呼，但也许他可以想出新的名字。任何可以让头脑忙碌的东西，让他不要去想他们已经接近目标了……

奥利安颤抖着，因为突然移动造成的关节钝痛而畏缩。最近，他们花了更多时间进行训练，或只是简单地休整——从不公开谈论这种共有的犹豫，但彼此完全理解。

可是到最后，无论他们走得有多慢，都必须进入卡隆，面对虫群。奥利安不断地检查钥匙，悄悄希望它能指示一条绕过卡隆的道路，比如某个郊外的山洞……但到目前为止，钥匙指出的道路仍然保持直线，引导他们直接进入城市的中心，进入几乎确定的死亡。

“奥利安？”显然威震天也没有进入充电。“怎么了？”

奥利安关闭了光镜，与喉咙里的肿块搏斗着，最后转身坐了起来，跨坐在威震天的臀部。

“没什么。”他微笑起来，希望表现出温暖而不是绝望。“来一次对接怎么样？我想要。”

“噢，奥利安。”威震天的微笑放射出全然的热力，“只要和你在一起，我总是有心情的。”他沉重的爪手放在奥利安腰上，将他拉近。奥利安用臀部碾动回应了他，并在第一波振动的快感中颤抖起来。暗淡的星光在威震天的装甲闪烁，将它映成银色——而不是灰烬色。

“当我们回来的时候，”威震天喘着气，用力磨蹭着他们的对接面板，并通过他的系统发送了一波令人愉悦的震颤，“我要把你拆到我们两个都短路。然后，”又一波振动，“我们的部落将会成为塞伯坦最强大和最繁荣的部落。没有魔法，没有古代领袖。”他们的对接面板在咔嗒声中打开。“只有你和我，以及属于我们俩的世界。” 

奥利安紧紧咬住嘴唇，忍住了被贯穿时的大声啜泣，威震天那句不容置疑的“当……”从接口直达他的火种。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

飞毛腿行驶在夜晚的沙漠中，宽大的侦察级轮胎在沙地上几乎不留痕迹。这仍然让他感觉像是一个奇迹，在作为一个残缺的废物生活多年后又可以再次行驶。救护车就是……为他做了新的腿！就好像那是很平常的事！

而更大的奇迹是，他说服了横炮让他独自出来巡逻。横炮就像直升机一样总是在他附近盘旋，飞毛腿简直受不了。他的兄弟仍然把他当成一个无助的瘸子！

没门儿！飞毛腿有自己的轮子，他再次成为了一个来无踪去无影的侦察员，比沙漠风暴还要快。在月光下，所有的颜色都变成了灰色和银色，而他优美的造型与沙丘融为一体。

地平线上的一些动静让他立刻停住了脚步。他花了几秒钟确认引起他注意的事情。视野中的某些东西在变化，但他又说不上是什么——直到他终于看清为止。

其中一座山丘变得越来越大。

飞毛腿不得不重置了自己的光镜，那不是海市蜃楼：北边的山变大了，黑沉沉的外型挡住了星光。它在夜色中升高，摇晃不定，摇摇摆摆的样子提醒了飞毛腿他用自己的残肢蹒跚行走的情形。围绕着这座小山的云雾也在升起——尘土和沙粒扬起，从它的……脚下？

随着引擎的一声啸叫，飞毛腿迅速转身，赶回了要塞。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

救护车醒了过来，因为有人粗暴地把他从床铺上拽了起来。

“怎，怎么了？！横炮！看在普神份上！”他摇晃着，想要保持住平衡，和年轻金刚把他拖出房间的拉扯搏斗着。救护车在走廊里发现了阿尔茜、隔板和大黄蜂，他们跟在飞毛腿后面，也是一脸困惑的样子。

“没时间了，老伙计。”横炮拖着他跑下楼梯，飞毛腿和孩子们都跟了过来。他们越过要塞广场，直奔当地人最近刚刚修理好的攀爬车。要塞的大门敞开着，金刚们在四处乱窜，喊叫着挥动武器。

“这是怎么回事？！快把我放下！”救护车终于设法解脱出来并停下了脚步。“回答我！”

飞毛腿回答了。

“大概15秒后，我们就会受到攻击。不知道那是什么，但它很大，几乎就和这个要塞一样大。”看了飞毛腿一眼后，救护车咽下了长篇大论的指责。“你快离开，还有其他病弱的金刚。”救护车瞥了一眼攀爬车——一些金刚正在爬进装货区：是他的病人，从小火种到孕育者……几个战士正在痛打试图偷偷溜上去的健康金刚，斥责他们的怯懦。但救护车已经看到另一些金刚穿过大门，变形逃跑。

救护车正要开口说他要留下来，但没有得到机会。

“走。”横炮已经把阿尔茜、隔板和大黄蜂推向了机舱。“你知道如何驾驶这个东西。开走它，你的孩子们会保护你。快逃，去找威震天和奥利安，我不管你做什么——只是别死！”

拖着麻痹的腿，救护车爬进机舱，并让飞毛腿关上了门。由于越来越多的金刚试图爬上来搭车，阿尔茜启动了攀爬车的引擎。卫兵的喊叫混合着小火种们惊恐的哭泣，回响在救护车的音频接收器中，但他只是坐在那里——坐在那里，看着攀爬车缓缓驶过大门，开始加速。

当救护车回头时，要塞在火光中变成了一个黑色、丑陋的形状。在它后面，还有一个形状在移动。也许是这个疯狂的夜晚在捉弄救护车的脑模块——但它提示了他一个有着沉重尾巴的巨大野兽。【所以竞天择的城堡是变成了铁甲龙】

≌ • ≌ • ≌

竞天择并没有等到要塞最后的抵抗被镇压：他离开城堡安全的指挥部并参加了战斗。现在是给予叛徒最终惩罚的时刻——并向这些异教徒展示真正的领袖力量。

但无论他朝哪里看，都没有发现一丝叛徒将军的迹象。

“震天尊！”竞天择吼道，举起他的大炮。“来吧，震天尊！我要把你撕碎！”

“你叫做震天尊的金刚不在这里。”

竞天择转向声音的主人——即使是他也必须承认对方看起来令人印象深刻。在这片纷乱之中，在激光炮和死亡的尖叫声中，他像一座山挺立而平静——一个蓝金色涂装的高大战士，手中拿着一把长剑。

“震天尊说到过你，虚假的领袖，”那个金刚说，“而这个要塞再不会屈服于任何假的领袖了。”

“放肆。”竞天择的光镜缩小了。“你没看见吗？我唤醒了强力的泰坦！它服从我的命令！”

“你的确唤醒了铁甲龙，但铁甲龙并不是泰坦。它不过是古代的野兽【这儿和原作的设定有点差异】。”金刚并没有在竞天择的瞪视下动摇。“这个地方受到我的保护，而我，雷神，挑战你……”

“我不在乎你的废话，异教徒。”竞天择用他的大炮瞄准了对方。“告诉我叛徒震天尊在哪里——以及他藏匿奥利安•派克斯的地方。”

“我告诉过你，他不在这里。震天尊和奥利安•派克斯几天前离开了这个要塞。”雷神举起剑。“现在，准备战斗吧。”

但竞天择不再听他的话。一等雷神说出他需要听到的消息，他就从领袖的脑海里消失了。竞天择转身向空中射击，召唤他的部队。

“他不在这里！”他咆哮着。“我的战士们，返回城堡！”他一把抓住一名军官的肩膀。“你。找一个知道震天尊去向的人。我们离开这里！”

就像他们突然降临到毫无戒备的要塞时一样，他们离开了。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

一开始，奥利安以为它是山脊，而威震天的声音带来了不祥的消息。

“就在那里！”他说道，从高处俯冲而下，飞过奥利安。“卡隆的塔！”

那些高耸的塔楼伫立在地平线上。它们从前一定更高，但现在曾经辉煌的塔尖更像是锯齿状的尖牙。仍然有些残留的阳台装饰，从远处几乎看不到。尽管建筑风格不同，但有那么一会儿，奥利安联想到了铁堡和它倒塌的圆顶。从北到南，处处荒凉。

太过于关注前方耸现的危险，以至于他们没有注意到悄悄迫近的另一个。事实上，还是奥利安首先发现了——他车轮下的地面发生了奇怪的摇晃。

“威震天？”他喊道。“你听到了吗？这是什么震动？”

威震天飞了上去，从高处看去——他又立刻冲了下来，喊道：

“快开车！”

奥利安想都没想就开始超速驾驶。他的引擎轰鸣着，小石子从轮子下面飞了出来，开起来后他才问：

“那是什么？！威震天？！”

“是城堡！”普神在上，威震天听起来很惊慌。“我不知道是怎么回事，这不可能，但……那是城堡！它正在移动！”

奥利安的火种变得冰冷。城堡。这怎么可能？过了一会儿，他终于敢急转弯看向后面——认出了颜色和熟悉的结构，但它在……快步走？城堡的形状不同了，它就像一个巨大的野兽，它正在跑，以惊人的速度向他们跑去，并即将赶上他们。在它前面，小小的点正在形成编队……

“别停下来！”威震天锋利的喊声像一记鞭子抽中了他，“奥利安，开车！”

奥利安照做了，残酷的意外发现比威震天的喊声更触动他。竞天择的狩猎队伍就在他们后面。

竞天择找到了他们。

他用新得到的动力驾驶着，引擎发烫，轮胎燃烧，但竞天择的军队正在逐渐赶上。每一分钟他们都越来越接近卡隆，城市的建筑物高耸入云，刺破天空。蓝色的天空，需要时，风暴又在哪里？

“威震天！”在过度运转的引擎轰鸣声中，奥利安几乎听不见自己的声音。“我们去哪里？！机器昆虫……！”他们还没有看到任何一只，但直接进入了虫巢，他们当然无法按原计划悄悄潜入。奥利安现在看到了墙上的黑色卵荚，像锈瘤一样覆盖着建筑物，怀疑它们已经是空的了。“我们正直奔它们！”

但他们还能去哪里？竞天择的军队太近了，奥利安可以听到他们的啐声和威胁。如果现在改变方向绕过卡隆，只会更容易被追上……

“我有一个主意！”奥利安看到威震天的银色机体飞到了前面。“继续开车，不要停下！”

奥利安看着他径直加速飞向卡隆，直冲墙上散落的卵荚。奥利安真想问问威震天到底在想什么，但他信任他的朋友。所以只是看着那架重型喷气机靠近城市，推进器中喷出的紫色火焰在黑暗的建筑物上标绘出他的影子。

威震天开始朝着卵荚射击。

他控制自己沿着墙壁飞行，一次又一次开火，然后再攻击下一座建筑物上的卵荚，直到黑烟将他从视线中隐藏……接着，奥利安听到了：低沉恐怖的嗡嗡声从烟雾中响起，越来越响，尖厉而可怕的嚎叫——

威震天从火焰和烟雾中重新出现，一大群的虫样生物跟在他身后。

一时间，奥利安甚至忘记了竞天择。虫群渐渐填满天空，越来越多的机器昆虫正在飞行，像沙尘暴那样挡住了阳光，而在它们面前，威震天的灰色机体都显得非常小巧了。

直到听见威震天的大喊时，奥利安才停止了呆看：

“回头！奥利安，往回开！”

突然从恍惚中惊醒，奥利安在尖锐的刹车声中服从了指示。

现在竞天择的军队在他面前了，他看到他们停下来，一些人变成金刚形态，张大了嘴看着天空。他看到了城堡的巨大形态：像一个大嘴中布满尖牙的双腿怪物，放慢速度，犹豫不决。他看到了站在士兵中的竞天择，变形向他们大吼。然而，生命中的第一次，奥利安不再怕他。虫群的影子在地上蜿蜒，像在吞噬大地，奥利安就在阴影的尖端，而威震天在头顶上飞行。就像是整个卡隆从他们背后冉冉升起——他们正将它带入战斗。

竞天择的部队完成了他们的工作：开始向机器昆虫群射击。城堡的重型大炮——怪兽城堡——嗡嗡作响。当奥利安穿过竞天择军队的第一道阵线时，已经没有人再对他感兴趣了：掠袭者与机器昆虫发生了冲突。

混乱中，奥利安失去了威震天的踪迹。他改变方向，放慢脚步，想要找到一条离开战场的路。在他周围，金刚们都在尖叫，机体被一个个撕裂。就在他们向天空射击时，机器昆虫嚎叫着一群群从天而降。奥利安咬紧牙关行驶着，但感觉拖车每一秒都变得更重——直到一阵疼痛让他叫出声，不得不回头看。

几个机器昆虫紧紧抓住他的拖车，尖锐的下颚嵌入金属，其中一个靠得很近，几乎要咬掉奥利安的烟囱。奥利安又一次急转弯，但似乎机器昆虫的抓握力比掠袭者要强，虫子仍然留在原地，牙齿从奥利安的驾驶室上刮过。

“奥利安！”威震天重新出现在上方，满身都是能量液和烟尘，奥利安有了一个主意。

“我要卸下拖车，”他喊道，“然后你射击它！”

机器昆虫就在他身上，所以奥利安不等待确认，就断开了挂钩。

他向前冲去，速度不再受到负重的限制。不知道自己在拖车内的挥发性燃料爆炸之前开了有多远，但热量袭来吞没了他，他被冲击波抛了起来。

他以金刚形态落地，脑袋嗡嗡作响，视线里全是静电闪光。当他还在与晕眩做斗争的时候，一只巨手抓住他的喉咙，将他举到空中。

“终于。”竞天择眯起的蓝色光镜从领袖面具的缝隙中盯着他。“你让我损失巨大，抄写员！”他摇了摇手臂，奥利安在铁钳中喘息着。他抓住了竞天择的手指，却无法让它们移动分毫。

“你真的认为自己可以藐视我吗？我，一个领袖？！”竞天择把他拉近。

“奥利安！”威震天的声音刺耳、破碎，奥利安用余光看见朋友趴在地上，正试图站起来，但仍然受到爆炸的影响。

竞天择得意地斜眼看了看威震天。

“我等下再处置你，叛徒。”他又把注意力转向了手中的俘虏，让他们的脸凑得更近，奥利安能够感觉到在领袖面具下的残酷假笑。“我认为你会更好些，抄写员。你忘了自己的位置。”

一种似曾相识的感觉冲击着奥利安。再一次，一个领袖抓住他的喉咙把他举在空中；再一次，一个领袖把他当作战利品。但奥利安曾经对自己保证过。

他不会再无能为力了。

他抓住竞天择的手臂，假装白费力气地挣扎着。而当他的双手离竞天择的脑袋足够近时，奥利安激活了救护车在他身上的升级装备。

眨眼间，他的手腕变形了。两把刀刃从他的手臂滑出——直直地穿过竞天择的喉咙，刺入他的头部。

竞天择的光镜睁大了，闪烁着明亮的白色，他的手指紧握在奥利安脖子上。奥利安的火种在恐惧中抽动——他失手了？但接着，领袖的抓力松动了，他的光镜变成灰色，高大的身躯蜷起来重重摔倒，造成了一次惊天动地的撞击。奥利安咳嗽着落到他旁边的地上。

“奥利安！”威震天终于半爬半走地靠近他，脸上满是惊讶。“你……杀了他？”

“我不知道。”奥利安又咳嗽了一声，手部重新变形，摸了摸自己脖子上的电缆。“我……我想是这样的？”他的整个身体都在颤抖，在最初的冲动过后，周围的世界似乎显得遥远而不真实。

威震天转向倒下的领袖，用他的大炮向竞天择的头部射击。

“只是为了确定，”他说，敬畏的表情并没有从他的脸上消失。但现在不是适合讨论这个的时间。他们周围仍然是一片战场，尽管有些金刚看到竞天择倒地就停止了战斗，不敢置信地盯着他的身体。

不过机器昆虫并不在意。威震天抓住了奥利安的手。

“走吧！”他跳了起来。“让我们离开这里！”

掠袭者没有试图阻止他们。他们中的大多数都目光呆滞地盯着竞天择的尸体，直到一些零散的机器昆虫把他们作为更容易得手的猎物。而大部分的虫群集中攻击它们认为是最危险的目标：城堡。巨兽摇晃着脑袋，咆哮着，想要抓住小而灵活的对手。它的每一发激光炮都能把几个机器昆虫烧成灰烬，但这并不能阻止虫巢的护卫虫群。

奥利安和威震天没有看到那些。他们逃离了战场，没有任何掠袭者追赶他们。少数一些对他们感兴趣的机器昆虫都被威震天击落了。

他们一直跑到卡隆深处，找到掩体。


	19. Chapter 19

耸立的卡隆高塔下一片凉意——与酷热的沙漠形成鲜明对比。深紫色的阴影笼罩着古老的城市；地面覆盖着一层机器昆虫蜕落的灰色外壳，踩在奥利安和威震天的脚下，发出轻微的吱嘎声。战斗的喧嚣迅速远去了。

当战斗的冲击感从能量管线中消退时，他们停了下来。威震天靠在冰冷的金属墙上喘气。奥利安擦去脸上的灰尘，感觉到自己的肩膀正在缓缓放松。

“看起来……我们做到了，”他说着，看向自己的同伴。威震天的装甲上仍然覆盖着油罐箱爆炸时产生的烟尘，而且到处都是能量液污迹——奥利安无法分辨这是他的还是别人的。

威震天给了他一个扭曲的微笑。

“是啊……我们做到了。”

他似乎并不特别高兴，但奥利安来不及细想，因为威震天继续说道：

“钥匙怎么说？”

奥利安从子空间里掏出珍贵的神器。他以为钥匙会一如既往地开始蜂鸣，发出嗡嗡声——并且闪光。但意外的是，没有通常的嗡嗡声，而是出现了一丝银蓝色的光，形成一条在建筑物之间盘旋的线，直入城市中心。

“哇，”威震天低声说。“这是新现象。”

“很可能意味着我们非常接近了。”奥利安的手颤抖着挥动钥匙，检查方向。他转身望着威震天。“我们到了！”

一瞬间，威震天看上去似乎动摇了，考虑着是否要说点什么，但最后他只是点了点头。

“带路吧。”

≌ • ≌ • ≌

他们蹑手蹑脚地走在卡隆的阴影下，警惕着可能的机器昆虫哨兵，但他们很幸运：似乎整个虫群都被竞天择的部队引开了。钥匙带领他们前进，逐渐深入城市。尽管握住钥匙的双手在颤抖，奥利安仍然会好奇地环顾四周，盯着曾经傲然高耸的塔楼留下的锯齿状遗迹。它们有尖锐的棱角——正如奥利安所认为的那样，它曾是建筑的一部分，如今却是战争、腐蚀与时间的残骸。构建它们的金属多为深蓝色或紫色，当钥匙的银色光线映射在锋利边缘上时，会轻柔地闪烁。墙壁上到处都是空茧，一些灰色的显然已经被丢弃，另一些则显示出微弱的生物光。

他们不断深入，直到银线将他们带到另一栋不同的建筑物前：低矮坚固，巨大的墙壁构成了一个圆。

威震天在奥利安旁边停下，换气口一滞。

“这是大竞技场，”他敬畏地低声说，“我听过关于它的许多故事——卡隆的大竞技场！”

奥利安无法分享同伴的情绪——关于角斗赛的想法让他害怕——但他能理解。他握紧威震天的手，感觉对方宽大的爪手轻轻地回握了他的手指。

“看来钥匙就是带我们来这里，”奥利安说。“让你能够看到它。”

银线引导他们穿过庞大的门。门两边曾经各有一座雕像，从旁边残余的盾牌和武器判断，很可能是代表角斗士——但雕像的上半部分已经坍塌了。

“自从虫群占领城市后，它就被废弃了。”他们走进竞技场，威震天环顾四周。一排排座位环绕着延伸到高墙边缘，奥利安甚至无法想象那么多金刚聚集在一个地方。这个竞技场比御天敌要塞的那个要大五倍。事实上，这个竞技场仅战斗区域就能容纳御天敌的整个要塞。可能需要好几个要塞的人口才能填满所有这些席位。

钥匙在奥利安手中叮当作响，微微颤动。银色的路径通向竞技场的正中……

然后消失在地下。

“嗯。”威震天走到银线终止的地方。“我不明白，是要我们在这里往下挖？”

奥利安无法回答，因为钥匙突然开始大声歌唱，他们脚下的地板震动起来。隆隆声从他们下面开始，像某些原始野兽的咆哮。威震天和奥利安畏缩了，往后退——太及时了，竞技场的地板就从他们原来站立的地方裂开，越来越宽——直到有东西冒了出来。一座壮阔的金字塔型建筑，就像由装甲构成的山——升到地面并停了下来，其中一面极为顺滑地打开。然后周围一切都平静下来。

奥利安盯着黑色无底洞般的入口，愣住了。钥匙恢复了平常柔和的嗡嗡声，悦耳平和。在他旁边的威震天同样被震惊了。

但接下来的另一个声音打破了古老竞技场的宁静——一个低沉遥远，混合着许多翅膀拍击的啸叫声。机器昆虫回来了，显然是被它们城市中的变故惊动了。

威震天是首先作出反应的那一个。

“走！”他激活了自己的剑，抓住奥利安的手。“快，进去！”

他们再次跑了起来，冲入黑暗的神秘洞穴。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

奥利安迅速变形并开始行驶，他的车灯照亮了前方道路。这是一个简单的，没有装饰的金属通道，它笔直向下——一直向下，深入星球的地下世界。

威震天跟在他后面不远处，时不时停下来开炮。每一次射击都让奥利安更用力地踩下油门，迫切希望逃脱机器昆虫。通道光滑的地面和陡峭的斜坡造成了这是一条稳定道路的假象，但同时，奥利安又有一种奇怪的感觉，似乎周围有什么东西在变化——就像是隐藏在视线之外的某种变形。

也许他是对的。突然间，一道亮光出现在通道的尽头——淡蓝色的光芒，与钥匙发出的不同。它越来越近，最后奥利安踩下刹车，翻滚进了一个巨大的球形室内。

他发现自己落在一座下面是无底深渊的桥上，桥通向中间的一个圆形平台。正前方的平台上，是一个巨大的八角形平板——形状和魔力神球的钥匙完全一样，只不过要大好几倍。

威震天跟着他从后面的通道中飞出，变形重重落在地上。

“是它吗？”他的声音嘶哑，大炮冒烟。“虫群在我们后面，奥利安。我会阻止他们，但你必须快点。”

奥利安的手指紧握着钥匙，火种用力跃动。

“我会的，”他说，光镜牢牢盯着金属碑。“我想我知道该怎么做。”

就像某种外力引导着他。奥利安走向平板，只能隐约注意到身后的嚎叫和激光火焰，他将钥匙放在中间的一个小槽中。

整个平板发出嗡嗡声——比钥匙的鸣声低得多，在奥利安的胸口产生共振。平板上错综复杂的线条闪烁着熟悉的蓝光，它像古代立柱那样竖了起来。在它后面，平台的地板分开，为某样东西打开通道……

什么也没发生。

事情出错了，奥利安立刻就知道了。错得非常严重！他惊慌失措地触碰金属碑——僵住了：一道白光使他失去视野，周围的世界消失了。

他没有看到威震天击败了第一个攻破房间的机器昆虫，也没有听到威震天呼唤他：

“奥利安！奥利安，发生了什么？”

没听到奥利安的回应，威震天转头看了看。奥利安站在碑前，一动不动，手放在发光的表面上，光镜盯着它，发出闪耀的白光。威震天想要跑向他，把他从诡异的遗迹上拖下来，摇晃他，问他是否还好……

但他不能。越来越多的机器昆虫正沿着隧道飞过来，威震天无法在它们进入室内前全部击毙。他唯一能帮助奥利安的就是用大炮和剑阻止野兽靠近他。

“奥利安！”不过威震天没有停止呼唤，“奥利安！回答我！”

“他死了。”

“什么？”威震天甚至不敢回头看，陌生的声音响起，充满了痛苦和悲伤。

“普莱姆斯已经死了，”奥利安重复道，手仍然放在碑上。他的光镜不再是那种可怕的白光，现在它们因为抑制哭泣而闪烁。“塞伯坦无法复活，因为它的火种消失了。我们生活在一具空壳上，尸体上。我们挖掘的能量晶体只是普莱姆斯生命能量的残渣。不会有更多了，因为大战期间，敌对双方试图用普莱姆斯的火种作为武器能源。我们杀死了自己的世界，威震天！”奥利安的声音破碎了，变成了低泣。

威震天无言以对。他必须专注于战斗，但奥利安的话落入他的脑中，让他充满了无法完全理解的恐惧。

“一定有什么我们可以做的！”他喊道，用剑刺穿机器昆虫的胸部，把尸体扔到一边。他注视着隧道——他们唯一的退路——看到它的整个表层都在蠕动，机器昆虫在地面和墙壁上爬行，它们的同族在中间飞行。

他们不可能在这个虫群中打出一条路。即使他处于最佳状态也不行——而现在，他的关节一拉就痛，多处小伤口让机体笼罩在一层疼痛的阴霾中。威震天光镜前闪过一幅画面——他和奥利安在攀爬车的机舱里，谈论建立一个部落——然后画面消失了，被一个角斗士的坚定意志推开了。

他无法将他们两个带出这里……但他可以为奥利安争取时间。

威震天往回跳了一些，举起大炮，连续射击——不是瞄准机器昆虫。它们全都停在通道的天花板上，就在入口前面。一开始什么也没发生，于是威震天又一次开了火，再一次——直到最后，古老的墙壁震动了，在沉重的轰隆声中，天花板塌了。巨大的厚板掉下来，压碎了尖啸的机器昆虫。桥在震动——但它挺住了。

当尘埃落地时，房间入口被堵住了。

威震天爬上碎石堆。就在那里，通道顶部坍塌的地方，一些岩石和金属已经在抖动：机器昆虫很生气，决心要对付它们的猎物。但是这一次规模会小得多，可以防御。

威震天转过身看着奥利安，将此时的他铭刻进自己的记忆库中——震惊，满身灰尘，蓝色的光镜看着他，只看着他。

“做你的事，奥利安。”威震天举起他的剑。“我不会让任何东西越过这里。”

他转向不稳固的障碍堆，准备迎接敌人。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

威震天进入战斗状态时，奥利安看着灰色金刚受伤的背部，有什么东西痛苦地堵住了他的喉咙。他想要说点什么，脑中却一个句子也想不出。“做你的事，奥利安。”做什么？他能做什么？触摸金属碑时他看到了钛师傅。钛师傅向他展示了曾经发生过的事，展示了普莱姆斯生命最后的痛苦，因为他的孩子们撕开他的火种想把对方炸成灰烬。他向奥利安展示了星球的空壳，里面已经变灰，了无生气，而表面在慢慢死去。矿井正在干枯，金刚们互相吞食以维持自己逐渐衰败的生命，所有人都步履蹒跚，在痛苦中死亡。

但威震天站在那里，拔剑出鞘，伤痕累累，精疲力尽——准备用生命保护奥利安，准备战死，让奥利安拯救他们的星球……奥利安不能让他失望。

他以新的决心看着金属碑，将两只手都放在它精致复杂的表面上。

必须有他能做的事。他们走遍整个世界来到这里。奥利安不能放弃。我能做什么？他问道，在脑海中描绘着钛师傅的形象。现在姑且不管为什么是钛师傅，而他又怎么能和已故的导师说话。钥匙回应了我，把我带到这里，这一定意味着什么！

它引导你来到这里，因为这是天元的命数。钛师傅声音虽然悲伤，却很温和。你是恩赐给这片土地的最后一位天元，亲爱的孩子。现在是你回归我们的时候了。

我？天元？这太荒谬了。但他听到了战斗的声音，威震天在为他们俩的生命而战。奥利安会争取任何机会。天元不是强大的半神么？那么肯定有我能做的事！

一个停顿后，伴随着犹豫不决的口吻，钛师傅回答。

或许有。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

大炮从他的胳膊上被撕了下来，断开的线路闪着火花嘶嘶作响。瓦砾造的障碍物缺口很小，用剑防御就可以了。但是机器昆虫太多了，而且在经历了和竞天择部队的战斗后，他受了伤，又非常疲惫。视觉反馈被一个接一个弹出的红色警报打乱。一侧身体传来一阵刺痛，又一个——在膝盖上。感觉到腿的摇晃，威震天在激增的绝望中攻击了面前的机器昆虫，并惊恐地发现自己的剑被卡在了昆虫坚硬的胸甲之间。机器昆虫流出了能量液，但它的下颌张开，就像在咧嘴笑。一只爪子抓住威震天的手腕，控制了他的剑。

威震天几乎已经站不住，受伤的腿放弃了。但他向前推去，希望用自己和机器昆虫的机体堵住开口。只是为了再拖延虫群一小会儿……他答应了奥利安。他答应过。【翻到这里眼泪都要掉下来】

他的视野渐渐消失，然后一切都溢满蓝色的光芒。就是这样了，威震天想，这就是火种后世。他漂浮在光的海洋中，轻柔的微风像温柔的手爱抚着他的机体。疼痛消失了，再也感觉不到伤口。这感觉就像是……平和。

他没有想到，在那之后又醒过来了。是的，他又醒了，四肢大开，躺在魔力神球金属碑前的地板上。钥匙就在他旁边。奇怪，他是怎么到这里来的？

威震天用胳膊肘撑起自己，准备好克服眩晕和疼痛——但什么都没发生。仔细检查后，他发现自己的伤势消失了。事实上，他的装甲像新的一样，就像是他出生那一天的样子。

虫群！威震天拔出剑，跳了起来——但周围没有机器昆虫。只剩下他杀死的那些，看不见活的。碎石堆上方的缺口处是空的。

“奥利安？”威震天环顾四周，他的光镜左右扫视。“奥利安！”

但是没有任何抄写员的踪迹。没有人，没有。只有……

威震天眨了眨眼，又擦拭了一下光镜。在房间中间，金属碑的后面，一大团蓝色能量漂浮在空中。威震天确定之前并没有这个。奥利安说普莱姆斯已经死了，他的火种消失了。这真的是火种后世吗？看起来似乎很真实……

他小心翼翼地走近球体，在光球前眯起光镜。球体的能量没有造成伤害。说实话，感觉有些熟悉了。

太熟悉了。

威震天突然惊恐万分，他伸出双臂，触碰能量球体的边缘。他的手沐浴在蓝色的光芒下，温暖而充满热情。它稳定地跃动着……就像活生生的火种。

“奥利安……”威震天倒抽了一口气，他的声音颤抖了。所有线索都结合在一起：由于普莱姆斯的火种永远消失了，塞伯坦需要另一个火种来赐予它生命。一个明亮而强大的火种。现在，它得到了一个。

威震天缓缓跪下，捂住了脸。

不是奥利安，一些古老陌生的声音在他的脑海中低语。是擎天柱。


	20. Chapter 20

塞伯坦的每一个金刚都见证了奇迹：能量晶体在山谷和山腰蓬勃生长；燃料如喷泉般注入老旧干涸的河床。掠袭者和拾荒者忘记了他们的战斗，在平原上徘徊，诧异地看着荒芜的沙漠盛开鲜花。塞伯坦的金刚们奔走相告，他们惊讶地发现：不再需要采矿了，也不用再为宝贵的能量猎杀其他金刚了。现在可以种植，像过去那样采摘收获！当然，普莱姆斯已经回来了，再次恩泽他的孩子们！

还有其他的故事。讲述孤独的金刚在塞伯坦上旅行；一个强大的战士，保护弱者，击败暴君和匪徒。人们低声说，他从被诅咒的卡隆走出，装甲像死者一样灰暗，机器昆虫移到两边为他让路。但他所到之处生命繁茂，晶体在他去过的地方盛开，暴风雨在他周围平息，就好像星球本身在用爱抚慰他。

尽管他从不在一个地方待很久，但那些看到他红色光镜的金刚都说，它们看起来疏远而悲伤——尤其是当他碰到挂在脖子上的金属吊牌时。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

威震天看着塞伯坦在他周围重生。自他离开卡隆那天起，视线中无尽的欢乐总是与持续折磨着他火种的疼痛相伴。他没有任何想去的地方——所以只是漫无目的地游荡。在注意到伴随着自己的异象后，旅程变得有些意义了。他帮助小部落建立能量农场，因为他种植的水晶会在一夜之间长成。在他周围不会落下一滴酸雨，所以他有时候会与商队一起旅行，像抵御匪帮一样为他们抵御恶劣的天气。

说实话，这有点荒谬。有时，当炎热的一天过后，微风轻轻吹拂装甲时，他忍不住轻笑着摇头。

“你让这些变得对我来说太容易了，奥利安，”他低声说，而风拂过他的脸颊，就像爱人的手抚过。【这句太戳心了，威总曾经为得到能量而拼命，也曾经在酸雨中殊死搏斗，而现在拥有OP火种的塞伯坦让他不用再面对那些】

他在旅途中有很多时间思考。周围的一切欣欣向荣，但不知为何，他再也不觉得自己是其中的一部分。生活在继续，但奥利安不在这里，似乎没有人关心这个。人们感谢威震天在他们的农场施展“魔术”，人们感谢普莱姆斯——而奥利安已经永远消失，为了让这一切都成为可能。

他的火种绞痛，旋律从极度的痛苦中诞生——在脑中构成诗句，想要涌出。所以某一天，他走进铁锰山脉上的一个山洞，拿出奥利安的旧数据板。

词句流淌而出，变成一个故事——威震天非常清楚这个故事。这不是奥利安曾经读给他听的那些古老陈旧的故事。这个故事是鲜活的。

它讲述了一个已死城市的抄写员，他被带走，成为暴君的奴仆。它讲述了一个来自遥远南方的矿工，后来成为角斗士，再后来又成为将军。

它讲述了他们在古代钥匙指引下的旅程——以及彼此间绽放的爱情，以及战斗、友谊和冒险。讲述了虚假的领袖因自身的傲慢而垮台。

它讲述了铁堡的奥利安•派克斯如何献出自己的火种让死去的神明重生。

威震天不知道自己的诗写得好不好。他所知道的是，他需要讲述这个故事——完成后，他离开山洞，前往最近的定居点。在那里，他向听众朗读了它，并教导那些想要自己阅读的金刚。

他再次漫步于塞伯坦，从村庄到村庄，但这次他有了一个目标——坚定的火焰在他内心燃烧。晚上，男性和女性金刚聚集在他周围，听让他们透不过气的故事——这是新世界的第一篇叙事诗。威震天教给他们书写的技巧，这样他们就可以阅读和创作自己的故事——比一夜长成的晶体更加惊人的奇迹。

不久之后，威震天意识到自己不再需要向其他人诵读他的故事，他们会自己分享，为它写下自己的诗文，为它绘画——威震天的火种不再扭结，痛苦渐渐消退，现在奥利安不会被遗忘。他已经离开了——但在塞伯坦人的记忆中，他会以辉煌的荣耀穿越永恒。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

某天，威震天的旅行将他带到曾属于御天敌的要塞。现在，这里是一座城镇，受到著名剑术大师雷神所领导的光明骑士的保护。这里还有一家医院，首席医官一边拥抱威震天，一边又不知何故地痛斥他。

“告诉我，”救护车退后一步，抬头瞪着他，“该死的为什么我们是先从行商那里，而不是从你这里听到你们的故事？”

威震天无话可说——或许他下意识地避开了有太多回忆的地方——但是在救护车背后的墙上，他看到了一幅壁画。它非常美丽，用自信的笔法配合充满生气的鲜艳色彩绘成。壁画上，他看到自己面对高耸、恐怖的御天敌。下一幅同样是描绘竞技场，但这次是威震天和奥利安，紧紧拥抱在一起。

威震天视线移动——还有一幅：塞伯坦的银色球体，奥利安在它的中心，胸部打开，火种发出明亮的蓝色。

威震天看着画中他所爱的那个金刚的脸，微笑起来，尽管他想要哭泣。这并不是当时的真实情形——但没关系，因为奥利安活着，在这些壁画中他将永远活着。

他也遇到了塔恩——岩石平原中的一次尴尬遭遇。塔恩带领着一小帮金刚，他们都向威震天鞠躬。药师是唯一一个没有这么做的——他冷笑着，双臂抱胸，背部僵硬。他的腹部基本是平坦的，但有一点几不可见的隆起。威震天祝贺塔恩马上就要有个小火种了，还警告他不要袭击平民。塔恩恳求他的宽恕，威震天毫不犹豫地原谅了他——他已经不在意昔日的纷争。

事实上，如今的威震天不在意大多数事情。他更喜欢独处，广阔的荒野不会再让他感到不适。每当夜晚，他仰望星空时，感觉就像是在漂浮，消散在洁净的空气中。他的火种麻木而空洞，它的火焰全倾入了他的作品，传播到世界各地。

威震天关闭光镜，让幻觉淹没自己。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

夜晚，塞伯坦人喜欢围着火堆互相讲述各种故事，但最受欢迎的是抄写员奥利安和大将军威震天的故事。它包含了一切——史诗般的冒险，为自由而战，远古的奇迹和不幸的爱情。

但这个故事最令人惊叹的部分在于它是真实的。它讲述了世界如何从死亡和锈坏中被拯救。塞伯坦人在进入充电前，会低头轻语，感谢最后的天元献出自己的火种重新点燃塞伯坦。人们会说，如果你够幸运的话，甚至可能会遇到威震天，因为他选择了环游世界，教导塞伯坦人阅读，并帮助那些有需要的人。

许多塞年过去了。星球上不同地区间的联系交流变得更通畅，人们发现已经很久没有人见到过威震天了。读写能力已经很普通，每个城镇都有学校，威震天的教学已经不再需要了；塞伯坦人自己守护着和平与秩序；农场在没有威震天祝福的情况下生长茂盛。但人们担心，猜测他们的英雄发生了什么。

有人说，威震天飞向群星去其他世界传播他的故事，也有说他在某个偏远地区隐居。还有些人则坚持认为，他忍受不了与爱人的分离，为了与擎天柱团聚而结束了自己的生命。一些人将这些写成诗句，添加到原诗中，创作出不同的版本。

但有一个版本，只有来自沙漠绿洲一个小村庄的人在讲述。他们唱道：高大的灰色金刚站立在星空下——蓝色的，光芒四射的美丽身影，用透明朦胧的手臂拥抱着他。当蓝色光芒席卷他时，灰色金刚笑了起来。当太阳升起，风吹过沙丘，飞沙过处，只有一块古老的银色吊牌。

≌ • ≌ • ≌

Remember, I will still be here  
记住，我会在这里  
As long as you hold me in your memory  
只要你还把我留在记忆中  
Remember me  
请记得我  
I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
我如一颗星辰恒久燃烧，如此明亮，  
It is the last light to fade into the rising sun  
它是旭日东升湮没的最后一盏明灯  
I'm with you  
我和你在一起  
Whenever you tell my story  
每当你讲述我的故事  
For I am all I've done  
见证我所做的一切

I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers  
我是寒风中的一个声音，如同低语  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky  
如果你在听，会听到我的呼唤越过天空  
As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
只要我还能伸出手，触碰你  
As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
我就永不会死去

Remember, I'll never leave you  
记住，我永远不会离开你  
If you will only  
只要你会  
Remember me  
记得我

Remember, I will still be here  
记住，我会在这里  
As long as you hold me  
只要你还把我  
In your memory  
留在记忆中

Remember, when your dreams have ended  
记住，当你的梦终结  
Time can be transcended  
时间可以超越  
I live forever  
我永远活着  
Remember me  
请记得我

——Josh Groban - Remember【原作者推荐的歌曲，没找到特别贴合本文的歌词翻译，就自己瞎翻了】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事最后，原作者推荐了一首歌。我也来推荐一首吧。  
> Unheilig 乐队的《Geboren um zu leben》-出生是为了活着。  
> https://music.163.com/#/song?id=20467185  
> 当我翻完全文的时候，就想到了它，感觉真的非常适合这篇文结尾部分的威震天。


End file.
